Zombie Apocalypse
by NYsarahNY
Summary: Face à la mort, que pourrions-nous être capable de faire pour survivre ? Serions-nous capable de tuer ? D'abandonner ses proches ou bien de se sacrifier pour eux ? De renoncer ou de lutter sans savoir si cela vaut réellement le coup ? C'est ce que les New Directions vont découvrir à travers cette apocalypse imprévue. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que Rachel hait les imprévues.
1. Prologue

**ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE :**

Prologue :

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne me suis pas prise la tête avec le titre de cette nouvelle histoire Faberry et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur… **

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer cette année je n'ai pas beaucoup posté à part quelques one-shots et j'ai eu du mal à terminer ****Etrangers****, car j'ai étais beaucoup accaparé par mes examens et autres… A vrai dire, cette année, j'en ai beaucoup profité pour réunir le max d'idée de fanfic à faire et je les ai petit à petit développés. **

**Pour vous donner un petit aperçu j'ai trois fanfictions Faberry aussi diverses les unes que les autres que je continue encore de développer en ce moment. Et n'ayez crainte, elles seront bientôt publier **

**J'essaie aussi de faire une fanfiction Pezberry mais j'ai du mal à me lancer alors on verra. J'ai d'autres idées aussi, mais pour d'autres univers que celui de Glee, comme Twilight, Pretty Little Liars, Vampire Diaries… **

**Et bien sûr, j'essaierai de poster de nouveaux ones-shots puisque vous semblez bien les aimer…**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à me proposer quelques idées pour cette fic, ou pour en créer une autre. Je répondrais seulement aux questions qu'on me posera en début de chaque chapitre ou bien par MP pour celles et ceux qui m'auront envoyés leur message comme ça. **

**Concernant cette histoire, seule son titre devrait vous faire comprendre qu'il y aura du sang, des zombies en décompositions, des morts, des trahisons, de l'horreur, des cris, des pleurs… enfin tout ça quoi ^^**

**Mais je vous rassure, il y aura aussi des baisers, des câlins, des couples, des surprises, des révélations, des réconciliations… ! **

**Donc âmes un peu sensibles, s'abstenir ! **

**Je ne veux pas découvrir dans le JT du vingt heures qu'une personne a tourné de l'œil en lisant mon histoire ^^ Ce serait tellement horrible !**

**Disclaimer :**** L'univers de Glee ne m'appartient pas sauf les personnages sortit tout droit de mon imagination…**

**Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes… **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

_C'est quand on s'y attend le moins, que l'enfer vient…~ _

PDV Rachel Berry :

Je souriais doucement, encore à moitié plongée dans le monde de Morphée en sentant les douces caresses du soleil venir chatouiller mon corps à moitié caché par ma couverture.

Mais soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée, me faisant sursauter. Je me redressais rapidement de mon lit, les yeux entrouverts et la bouche pâteuse. Ça devait être sûrement papa L qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de caféine...

Mon regard divagua vers mon réveil et je fronçai des sourcils en voyant qu'il était huit heures moins quart. Mon cœur s'accéléra et j'attrapais rapidement mon réveil en plissant les yeux.

Quelqu'un avait éteint mon alarme.

Je me pinçais les lèvres et sauta de mon lit en grommelant. Pourquoi mes pères auraient-ils fait une chose pareille alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment que je commençais tous les jours à huit heures trente. N'ayant pas le temps pour une douche, je me débarbouillais rapidement le visage et me préparais à toute vitesse en jurant encore contre mes pères. Je m'arrêtai un instant devant le miroir et vérifia que ma tenue était convenable.

J'avais un jean noir avec un débardeur marron clair sous un pull treillis marron foncé et des bottes noir montantes serrées. Bon, ce n'était pas le style que j'adoptais à la normal mais à ma plus grande horreur, Kurt avait de nouveau fait une virée meurtrière dans ma garde de robe.

_Traduction :_ il avait jetait la moitié de mes chandails avec des imprimés d'animaux et avait caché toutes mes chaussettes montantes et mes précieuses chaussures Mary Jane.

Je fis la moue à mon reflet à ce désagréable souvenir. Quel machiavélique et horrible meilleur ami ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on pensait que les gays étaient de très gentils personnes généreuses, incapable de faire du mal à la plus petite bête.

Quel mensonge ! Kurt Hummel en était la preuve vivante.

Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre me faisant froncer des sourcils. J'attrapai les clés de ma voiture et mon sac à dos puis ouvris la porte et marchait prudemment au couloir qui menait à l'escalier, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Papa ? » fis-je avec hésitation en posant ma main sur la rampe de l'escalier.

Personne ne me répondit.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et jetais un regard envieux à ma chambre. Soudain des pas lourds se firent entendre en bas et ma respiration s'accéléra. J'ouvris fébrilement mon sac et attrapais mon spray au poivre avant de poser sans bruit mon sac par terre. J'attrapai de mon autre main mon portable et commençais déjà à composer le numéro de papa L. Une sonnerie se fit soudain entendre me faisant sursauter de peur.

Elle provenait d'en bas.

Un étrange gargouillement se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Les pas lourds devinrent plus lointains. Je secouais la tête en comprenant que mon père venait d'essayer de me faire peur et descendis rapidement l'escalier en commençant à réfléchir au sermon que j'allais lui servir sur l'immaturité dont il venait de faire preuve. Sérieusement, parfois je me demandais qui était le plus mature d'entre nous dans cette maison…

En voyant sa grande silhouette s'engageait dans le salon pour récupérer son portable, je le suivis, furax.

« Sérieusement papa, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que de me faire peur pour occuper ton temps ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as éteins mon alarme ?! » Lui demandais-je d'un ton énervé avant de reprendre de plus belle « Et ce qui veut donc dire que tu es entré dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation alors que je dormais, ce qui est d'ailleurs très flippant... Mais comment peux-tu faire preuve d'autant d'immaturité papa hein ?! Alors que... que tu ... » bégayais-je en voyant mon père se stopper net dans une posture bizarre, légèrement recroquevillé et pousser un grognement.

Un grognement _bestial._

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ma main moite se resserra autour du spray au poivre que je n'avais toujours pas lâché.

« Papa ? » articulais-je doucement, d'une voix tremblante.

Un bruit étrange sortit de sa bouche. Un bruit effrayant. Je trébuchais en arrière alors qu'il se retournait lentement vers moi. J'ouvris la bouche avec l'intention de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais seul un bruit étranglé sortit de ma bouche en voyant son visage.

Un visage à moitié déchiqueté.

Ma main se pressa contre ma bouche alors qu'un haut le cœur me prit subitement. Papa L se mit à avancer vers moi, ou plutôt à se traîner, me rectifiais-je en voyant ses pieds traîner sur le sol avec une lenteur exagéré. Je relevais le regard, affolé et fixais avec horreur le bout de chair qui pendait sur son visage barbouillé de sang. Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace qui libéra un grognement sauvage. Je sursautais de peur et reculais rapidement en le voyant continuer de s'approcher de moi.

« Papa ? Papa, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qui... qui t'as fait ? Comment ça se fait que- » je m'interrompis brusquement lorsque mon père fit un geste rapide pour se jeter sur moi et trébucha en arrière avant de tomber par terre en poussant un cri.

Mon père grogna et tendit les bras vers moi. Je le dévisageai un instant et paniqua en le voyant ouvrir en grand la bouche et se pencher vers moi.

Comme s'il allait le me manger.

Je plissai les yeux à cette dernière supposition. Je crois que qu'il fallait que j'arrête de regarder des films d'horreurs avec Noah...

Mon père tomba en avant, sur moi me faisant une nouvelle fois crier de peur. Non mais c'était quoi son problème ?!

C'était sûrement encore une de ses obsessions débiles avec Halloween, du fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il y aurait dû y avoir plus d'une journée consacrée à cette fête... Eh bien, il avait choisi la mauvaise journée pour remettre ça sur le tapis parce que j'étais en retard et que ses gamineries commençaient à me taper sur le système.

« Papa, c'est bon j'ai compris... » grognai-je en le voyant littéralement ramper sur mes jambes « Ouais ton costume est sympa, et maintenant lèves-toi avant que tu me salisses avec tout ton maquillage... » m'énervais-je en le voyant continuer de grogner bêtement.

Lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il continuait de ramper sur moi, les yeux fixés sur mon cou, je me mis à paniquer.

« Papa, c'est plus marrant maintenant, lèves-toi ! » criai-je en me débattant lorsqu'il s'appuya de tout son poids sur moi.

Mon souffle se coupa.

Je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'il pesait autant. Eh bien, d'un côté, il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'étaler comme ça sur moi...

Il grogna de nouveau en griffant mes bras couvert par mon pull. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Papa ? Papa ? Arrête, tu vas me faire mal ! » hurlais-je en me débattant. Les grognements augmentèrent d'intensité « Non, non lâches-moi ! J'ai dit que c'était plus marrant ! » sanglotais-je en poussant de toutes mes forces ses épaules.

Je pris peur lorsque son visage se retrouva soudain à quelques centimètres du mien et le vit claquer fortement des dents en se penchant toujours plus en avant « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?! Papa, c'est moi, c'est Rachel, ta fille... » Repris-je rapidement, les larmes dévalant des joues lorsqu'il se mit à grogner sur moi, les yeux voilés. Je gémis en sentant soudain l'odeur répugnante qu'il dégageait.

L'odeur de la mort.

Un nouveau haut le cœur me prit, j'essayais tant bien que mal de refouler mon envie de vomir et serrais les dents en tentant de pousser mon père hors de moi.

« Je ne rigole plus maintenant papa... enlèves-toi de moi_ putain_ ! » hurlais-je à plein poumons, d'une voix hystérique en commençant à le frapper à la poitrine.

Ses mains s'élancèrent aussitôt vers mes cheveux et tirèrent brusquement dessus me faisant crier de douleur. Je tentais de le repousser mais cela ne semblait que plus l'encourager à me tirer violemment les cheveux.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! A L'AIDE ! » Hurlai-je lorsque je vis soudain sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement de mon bras « Papa non, non ! ARRETE ! » Repris-je en lui donnant un coup de coude au visage.

Le bout de chair qui pendait tomba sur moi et je me mis à pousser des hurlements horrifiés en voyant à découvert les muscles de sa mâchoire travailler pour tenter de me mordre.

Mon père était devenu complètement cinglée, c'était la seule explication logique que j'étais en mesure de fournir en ce moment.

Complètement cinglée, avec des airs de cannibale affamé.

Et sérieusement, c'était le truc le plus effrayant que j'avais jamais vu. Les films d'horreurs que Noah me montrait pour me faire peur me semblaient à présent être des dessins animés. Sa main tira de nouveau violemment sur mes cheveux.

Je grimaçais de douleur.

_Fils de..__._

« RACHEL ! » hurla soudain papa H en dévalant à toute vitesse les escaliers.

« Papa aide-moi ! » sanglotais-je en voyant papa L continuer de tenter de me mordre en claquant furieusement des dents « Je suis dans le salon ! Papa ! ».

« NON ! » cria papa H en poussant papa L hors de moi.

Je me mis sangloter incontrôlablement en voyant papa H frapper plusieurs fois papa L au visage. Je devais sûrement être en train de faire un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar trop réaliste. Soudain papa H se tourna vers moi.

« Cours Rachel ! Prend la voiture et va au ranch de tante Becca et ne laisse personne rentrer ! Tu m'entends?! COURS ! » Hurla-t-il en tentant de maintenant papa L au sol.

Je secouais rapidement de la tête en pleurant. J'étais en train de faire un cauchemar, oui c'était un cauchemar... Un cauchemar avec un papa L cannibale défiguré et-

Ma respiration se coupa en voyant soudain papa L déchirer violemment la peau du cou de papa H à l'aide de ses dents, qui hurla de douleur.

« PAPA ! » hurlais-je en me relevant à toute vitesse.

« COURS RACHEL ! COURS ET NE T'ARETTES PAS ! » Hurla-t-il avant que ses paroles ne se transforme en gémissements lorsque papa L dévora littéralement la moitié de son visage.

Le sang gicla de partout me faisant sangloter dans l'horreur. Soudain, les yeux de papa L se fixèrent sur moi, il grogna alors qu'un bout de chair pendait en dehors de sa bouche et serra plus fort papa H contre lui qui alternait entre hurlement et gémissement.

Je reculais en trébuchant et tombais sur le fauteuil me faisant sursauter de peur. Ne quittant pas des yeux papa L, je sortis à reculons du salon avant de courir dans la cuisine pour attraper un couteau d'une main tremblante. Je gémis doucement à la seule idée de planter un couteau dans le corps de papa L mais je ne le laisserais pas manger Papa H. Quoiqu'il ait ou était devenu, je ne le laisserais pas l'avoir.

Je revins rapidement dans le salon et hoquetais de dégoût et d'horreur en voyant le visage de papa H méconnaissable et son ventre ouvert, sûrement déchiré par les ongles et les dents de papa H qui grognait, avec le visage enfouit dans son estomac.

Une marée de sang s'étant formée autour d'eux me donnant une nouvelle fois envie de vomir. Je serrais le couteau et poussa un sanglot. Le regard de papa L se releva aussitôt et se fixa sur moi. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand et libéra un grognement bestial en se redressant lentement.

La panique l'emporta sur tout le reste et je me précipitais hors de la salle en trébuchant plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir d'une main tremblante la porte d'entrée. En entendant des pas lourds précipités derrière moi, je la refermais rapidement et sursauter de peur lorsque la porte tremblant violemment, comme si un corps venait de la percuter.

Je pris de grandes respirations pour tenter de me calmer et essuyait rapidement d'une main tremblante les larmes qui ne cessaient de tomber de mes yeux.

En relevant le regard, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir le spectacle qui s'imposa violemment à moi. Des gens hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens, un homme rampait par terre en hurlant à l'aide alors qu'une femme lui dévorait la jambe. Des voitures zigzaguaient à toute vitesse entre les gens qui erraient dans la rue avec des airs ahuries et incrédules. C'était le chaos.

Le souffle tremblant, je me redressais lentement, de peur que papa L ne tente une nouvelle fois de l'ouvrir.

Je chancelais sur la pelouse de ma maison et me penchais soudain en avant pour vomir mon repas de la veille. Chose faite, je me redressais en poussant un gémissement et essuyais d'un revers de main ma bouche sèche.

Un cri s'éleva soudain et je me crispais en ayant l'impression de connaître cette voix. Je relevais rapidement la tête et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit était que je devais bouger d'ici et vite. Mais un nouveau cri interrompit mes pensées et je fis volte-face en sentant mon ventre se serrer douloureusement. Ma bouche s'ouvrit dans l'horreur en voyant la petite sœur de Noah, Sarah, lutter contre ce qui semblait être les restes du facteur.

« Non » soufflai-je d'un air terrifié en voyant le facteur réussir à faire tomber Sarah.

Mes jambes se mirent aussitôt en mouvement et me portèrent à toute vitesse jusqu'à Sarah qui donnait des coups de pieds en sanglotant et en appelant à l'aide. Lorsqu'elle me vit s'approcher d'elle par-dessus l'épaule de… cette _chose_ qui continuait de la harceler en grognant, ses sanglots redoublèrent mais son visage exprima son soulagement.

« Rachel ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! » cria-t-elle à bout de forces.

Hésitante et terrifiée, je tirais tout de même l'arrière de la veste du facteur qui trébucha en arrière et qui se serait écroulé sur moi si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de me décaler sur le côté. Aussitôt qu'il eut était allongé, je visais ses yeux de mon spray au poivre que je n'avais toujours pas lâché et appuya violemment sur le bouton. La chose poussa un grognement et battit aveuglement des bras en tentant de reprendre son équilibre, sans grand succès. Aussitôt je m'éloignais de lui et allais chercher Sarah qui se pressa contre mon flanc, le corps tremblant et l'air effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se passe Rach ? » sanglota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante « Je… Rob a toujours été très gentil avec moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a voulu me faire du mal… est-ce que c'est de ma faute Rachel ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? ».

Je m'agenouillais rapidement devant elle en lui prenant doucement les épaules.

« Shh… ça va aller Sarah, tu n'as rien fait de mal ok ? C'est juste que Rob… » Je m'interrompis brusquement, ne sachant quoi dire « C'est juste qu'il… qu'il ne va pas bien en ce moment. Il est malade et il ne sait plus faire la différence entre les gentilles personnes et les méchantes personnes, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que nous nous éloignions au plus vite de lui, tu comprends ? » Lui demandai-je en tentant de rester moi-même calme, ma voix se brisa au dernier mot mais Sarah sembla comprendre et hocha doucement de la tête en reniflant doucement. Je levais la tête en entendant un hurlement et grimaça lorsque le corps tremblotant de Sarah rencontra violemment le mien.

« J'ai… j'ai peur Rach… » Pleura-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je soupirais doucement et me relevais avec la fillette dans les bras.

« Je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien… » Tentais-je de la rassurer, cependant ce n'était pas une chose facile lorsque je ne croyais même pas en mes propres mots « Ou sont ton frère et ta mère ? » Demandai-je soudain en me tournant vers la maison Puckerman.

« Pucky est en train de dormir et maman est partit au travail il y a une demi-heure » me répondit-elle. Je m'avançais aussitôt vers la maison, évitant agilement les mains du facteur qui grognait sans cesse dans le vide « Tu… tu crois que maman va bien ? J'ai peur qu'elle ait rencontré un méchant malade comme Rob » prit peur Sarah en resserrant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je déglutis difficilement en me souvenant soudain que sa mère était infirmière. Les premiers infectés de cette étrange maladie avait dû obligatoirement se rendre à l'hôpital en espérant y trouver un médicament, dans quel autre lieu auraient-ils pu se rendre ? L'hôpital était sans aucun doute le lieu par lequel cette épidémie avait pu se propager aussi vite.

_Merde._

« Je suis sure qu'elle va bien. Ta mère est une guerrière après tout… » Murmurais-je en cachant tant bien que mal mon inquiétude et mon doute. Je m'engouffrais dans la maison Puckerman et refermais la porte avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, avec Sarah accrochée à mon cou.

« Noah ? Noah ?! » Criai-je en me précipitant vers sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement nous faisans crier toutes les deux de peur.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsque Noah nous adressa un regard confus, encore à moitié endormit. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois en m'apercevant qu'il ne portait qu'un débardeur blanc et un caleçon bleu marine.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Immédiatement » déclarai-je d'une voix ferme en le faisant entrer dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt je déposais doucement Sarah et en lui donnant un baiser sur le front avant de me redresser et de m'étirer le dos avec un gémissement.

La fillette ne pouvait qu'avoir dix ans et être toute mince, la porter n'avait apparemment pas beaucoup plu à mon dos.

« Rach qu'est-ce qu- » il s'interrompit brusquement et blêmit en voyant les taches de sang que j'avais sur moi « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es blessé ? Qui t'as fait ?! » S'inquiéta-t-il en se mettant à soulever mon t-shirt pour voir si je n'avais pas de blessure.

Je rougis furieusement sous le rire cristallin de Sarah et la fusillais du regard. Cette fille ne perdait pas le nord. Cependant je sentis des larmes se rassembler aux coins de mes yeux en me souvenant le pourquoi de ce sang sur moi.

« Plus tard » dis-je d'une voix rauque « On doit partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » terminai-je en lui lançant un regard ferme mais pressé. Comprenant que c'était sérieux, il enfila rapidement une chemise noire et son jean clair déchiré.

« Tu devrais aller faire un sac de voyage Sarah, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps durera… tout ça » lui conseillai-je avec un doux sourire tandis que Noah terminait de mettre ses bottes de combat en cuir marron.

« Je présume que ça vaut pour moi aussi » marmonna ce dernier en lançant un sac marin kaki vide sur son lit en désordre avant de le remplir rapidement, y jetant des chaussettes, quatre débardeurs, deux jeans, des boxers, une casquette, un pull...

Pensant soudain qu'il nous faudrait des médicaments et autres objets indispensables, j'attrapais le sac noir vide qu'il me tendit et sortit rapidement de la chambre pour foncer vers la salle de bain en sachant que c'était là où la pharmacie était. Ces visites à répétitions chez les Puckerman me servait en fin de compte plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. J'ouvris à la volée le placard et jetait tous les médicaments, bandages, pommades… que je trouvai dans mon sac à présent à moitié remplit. Ne perdant pas de temps, je descendis l'escalier et me précipitai dans la cuisine pour fouiller les placards et récolter deux paquets de biscuits, cinq boites de conserves et trois bouteilles d'eau pleines ainsi que quelques canettes de coca-cola. J'allais remonter voir Noah lorsque mon regard se porta sur un couteau qui traînait sur la table, je l'attrapais rapidement et le cachait dans mon sac avant de remonter.

« Il faut qu'on y aille » leur criai-je en rentrant dans la chambre de Noah.

Je fus satisfaite en voyant Sarah, sagement assise sur le lit, balancer doucement ses pieds au-dessus du vide avec un nounours à la main et un sac bien remplit accroché au dos. Cependant j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant Noah pencher vers la fenêtre avec les larmes aux yeux et ravalais mon envie de fondre en larmes en sachant ce qu'il était en train de voir.

« Noah » l'appelais-je doucement en le tirant vers l'arrière. Il me jeta un regard incrédule teintait d'horreur et secoua doucement la tête.

« C'est quoi ce bordel Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe sérieusement ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante avant de se passer une main sur sa crête.

« Je ne sais pas Noah, la seule chose que je sache réellement en ce moment est que nous devons partir maintenant si nous ne voulons pas nous faire piéger par une horde de… ces_ choses_ » lui répondis-je en tentant de stabiliser ma voix.

Sérieusement, si Noah n'avait pas semblé autant effrayé, je me serais sans aucun doute permise de fondre en larmes mais je devais rester forte pour eux. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au ranch de Becca, et après… je verrais. Soudain le portable de Noah vibra nous faisant sursauter de peur. Il sauta pratiquement dessus et décrocha à la première sonnerie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant son interlocuteur lui parler. Je lui lançais un regard curieux avant de regarder par la fenêtre et de le regretter. Le quartier était à présent presque évacué mise à part les choses qui se traînaient le long des maisons en grognant et les quelques survivants qui crier à l'aide, l'air complètement perdue.

« Noah, on doit partir maintenant » dis-je les dents serrées.

Bientôt ces _choses_ n'auraient plus d'autres distractions que nous et je ne tenais vraiment pas à savoir ce qu'ils adviendraient alors de nous.

« C'est Quinn » lâcha-t-il sans préambule. Je fis volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre et lui fit les gros yeux pour en savoir plus « Elle est avec Brittany et Santana et… Sam aussi ».

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Eh bien, je n'étais pas la plus grande fan de Santana mais savoir qu'une personne qui m'était familière était toujours en vie me soulageais. Quant à Quinn... mon cœur eut un raté et je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure pour refouler les sentiments qui me submerger à cette simple pensée. Mais le regard nerveux que me lança Noah me fit oublia mon subit soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ou sont-ils ? » Demandais-je d'un air méfiant.

« Au lycée... cachés dans les vestiaires des cheerleaders ».

Je déglutis difficilement et jurais.

_Merde_, le lycée ? _Sérieusement ?!_ Ils n'avaient pas trouvés mieux comme planque qu'un bâtiment qui accueillait chaque jour plus de huit cent élèves ?!

Il devait être plein à craquer d'adolescents à cette heure-ci et si ma crainte se révélait être vrai, il devait être à présent plein à craquer de ces choses cannibales. Je gémis et me prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire ?

« Il faut qu'on aille les chercher Rachel. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça » me supplia Noah en posant une main tremblante sur mon bras.

Non sans blague ?

« Tu me crois sans cœur ou quoi ? » marmonnai-je en lui lançant un regard noir avant de m'éloigner de lui en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Je ne portais pas spécialement Santana dans mon cœur même si parfois elle pouvait faire preuve d'indulgence dirons-nous et j'avais aussi une petite rancœur vis à vis de Sam, je ne connaissais pas non plus beaucoup Brittany à part les quelques commentaires étranges qu'elle me faisait et les câlins serrés qu'il lui arrivait de me faire mais elle n'était pas une personne qu'on pourrait qualifier de méchante, elle était juste... dans son monde. Et Quinn... eh bien Quinn était une autre histoire. Mais ce qui était certain c'est que je n'allais pas les laisser abandonner.

C'était pour cela qu'il fallait que je trouve une solution et rapidement. Il fallait déjà que le sauvetage se fasse rapidement et discrètement sans attirer l'attention de ces choses, donc il faudrait qu'on passe par le stade vu que les vestiaires s'y trouvaient juste à côté. Aussi il faudra que Sam, Quinn, Santana et Brittany arrive au moins à sortir du lycée. Impossible qu'on n'y entre sans se faire repérer par ces choses.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demandai-je soudain en me tournant vers Noah. Celle-ci me lança un regard de travers et regarda rapidement son portable.

« Dix heures et demi ».

J'hochai la tête avec satisfaction. Bon point pour nous, il nous restait encore la majorité de la journée avant que la nuit ne tombe ce qui nous laissait le temps de faire pas mal de choses.

J'inspirai une profonde respiration et croisai le regard de Noah.

« On y va ».

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? Est-ce que vous avez apprécié le prologue ? **

**Pensez-vous qu'ils vont réussir à sortir Quinn et les autres du lycée sains et saufs ? **

**J'attends vos réactions avec grande impatience !**

**A la prochaine…**

**- S **


	2. Les envahisseurs

Chapitre 1 : Les envahisseurs.

_**Wow !**_

**C'est le seul mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit en voyant toutes les bonnes appréciations qu'a reçu cette nouvelle histoire. Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait autant de succès que cela !**

**J'ai été plutôt fière de moi en remarquant que plusieurs fois « The Walking Dead » revenait dans vos reviews pour décrire ma fic et ça tombe bien parce que c'est cette super série totalement addictive qui m'a poussé à écrire cette histoire **

**J'espère juste que je ne décevrais pas tout ce petit monde maintenant ^^**

**Donc, ce chapitre est un peu spécial parce qu'il ne contiendra aucun Faberry et sera plutôt centré sur Finn… **

**Je sais, je sais ! Il n'est pas le personnage le plus adoré mais il est essentiel pour mon histoire de développer son parcours et ceux des personnes qui seront avec lui. Donc, il n'y aura aucun Faberry dans ce chapitre mais je vous promets que dans le prochain, il y en aura et je promets aussi que ce sera sans doute le seul chapitre ou il n'y aura que du Finn ! **

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes… **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt, résidence Hummel-Hudson…_

Finn reposa son rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo. Les yeux encore un peu collé par le sommeil, il se passa une main sur sa mâchoire gauche avec un sourire satisfait. Sa mère lui grondait toujours dessus pour avoir oublié de se raser et de ressembler à l'un de ces pauvres gens qui vivaient dans la rue. Il avait toujours un pincement au cœur en repensant à ces gens parce que ça lui faisait penser à Sam aussi. La famille de Sam n'était pas riche, à vrai dire elle était pauvre. Elle vivait dans un motel, aux abords de la ville.

Et dire qu'au début, en voyant Quinn s'engouffrer à répétition dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il avait pensé qu'elle le trompait avec Sam…

Mais ça, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Un an était passé depuis ce malentendu, il avait quitté Quinn, était sorti avec Rachel, avait plusieurs fois rompu avec elle avant de se remettre avec elle puis ils avaient définitivement rompu il y a trois moins de cela. C'était elle qui avait rompu à vrai dire. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le meilleur partenaire pour l'avenir prometteur et célèbre qu'elle rêvait depuis toujours d'avoir.

« Finn chérie, tu vas être en retard » cria sa mère au rez-de chaussée.

Finn roula des yeux.

Il en avait marre qu'on l'engueule toujours alors qu'a Kurt, on ne lui disait rien. Et uniquement parce qu'il était gay et qu'il avait besoin, par conséquent de plus de temps. Finn nettoya rapidement le lavabo puis sortit de la salle de bain en sifflotant. Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, ouvrit la porte qui donnait au sous-sol et qui servait de chambre provisoire à Kurt à et à lui-même et descendit le plus silencieusement possible pour éviter de réveiller son demi-frère.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Kurt, le visage à demi-enfoui dans son oreiller, les cheveux ébouriffés, à plat ventre sur le lit et la couverture entremêles dans ses jambes. A ce moment-là, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Kurt qui mettait trois heures pour se faire une beauté et qui avait des manières de « Lady ».

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon, innocent et vulnérable.

C'était dans ces moments-là que l'instinct protecteur de Finn prenait le dessus. Il se retint d'aller ébouriffer les cheveux de Kurt en sachant que ce dernier crierait au scandale et se dépêcha d'attraper son sac et sa veste letterman dans le noir de la pièce.

Finn remonta et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui avait de rejoindre sa mère et Burt dans la cuisine. Il posa un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et grimaça lorsque Burt lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire jovial.

« Alors mon garçon, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de lycée ? » ria-t-il en voyant sa tête penaude. Finn haussa les épaules et s'attabla autour de l'îlot de la cuisine avant de croquer dans un pancake chaud, dégoulinant de sirop d'érable. Il gémit de plaisir, la bouche pleine de nourriture. Sa mère cuisinait tellement bien. Celle-ci passa derrière lui et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Chéri, ce n'est pas pour t'inquiéter mais l'école commence dans un quart d'heure » lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire.

Finn écarquilla les yeux et s'étouffa avec sa nourriture créant l'hilarité chez Burt et sa mère. Il s'essuya à la va vite la bouche en se relevant rapidement.

« Maman, pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu avant ? » se plaignit-il en fourrant dans son sac deux pommes et une bouteille d'eau. Cette dernière s'esclaffa de plus belle.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne m'écoutes jamais » rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Burt lança un regard complice à Finn avant de tourner la page de son journal.

« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées » s'excusa le garçon en embrassant sa mère sur la joue. Cette dernière se dégonfla et lui offrit un faible regard réprimandant.

« Tu es toujours perdu dans tes pensées ».

« Eh bien... » commença Finn avant que son regard tombe sur l'horloge « Merde » jura-t-il.

Il n'avait plus que dix minutes.

« Le langage Finn » lui cria sa mère alors qu'il sortait en trombe de la cuisine.

« Désolé maman » dit-il en attrapant ses clés de voiture « A ce soir ! » lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Finn rentra en trombe dans le cours de sciences qui avait commençait il y a cinq minutes. Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules en voyant le regard sévère de monsieur Spark et trottina le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à sa place.

« Encore un problème de réveil ? » se moqua Artie avec un sourire.

Finn lui fit un sourire penaud et haussa les épaules.

« Non, juste moi et ma manie d'arriver toujours en retard ».

Artie ricana.

Assise devant lui, Mercedes lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Et peut-être aussi ton éternel étourdissement non ? » fit-elle accompagné par le rire étouffé d'Artie.

Piqué au vif, Finn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un bruit strident s'éleva soudain des hauts parleurs.

C'était l'alarme incendie.

« _Ceci n'est pas un exercice, veuillez garder votre calme et écoutez attentivement toutes les instructions que vous donneront vos professeurs. Si vous n'êtes pas accompagnez de superviseur, veuillez vous rabattre sur les plans de secours accrochés dans chaque salle de cours et couloir en suivant attentivement les instructions qui y sont écrites... Ceci n'est pas un exercice, veuillez garder votre calme et-_ ».

Monsieur Spark frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains pour rétablir le silence.

Finn avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge nouée. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de mal allait arriver.

« Laissez vos affaires dans la salle et mettez vous en rang deux par deux s'il vous plaît » leur ordonna-t-il avec un calme surprenant. Finn se leva et se mit derrière le fauteuil roulant d'Artie pour le guider, les murmures ne tardèrent pas à s'élever « Et en silence ! ».

Monsieur Spark ouvrit la porte et… le chaos se déchaîna. Un garçon à l'air hagard se jeta sur lui et lui mordit le cou faisant hurler de douleur leur professeur.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » hurla Finn en reculant précipitamment avec Artie et Mercedes qui s'accrocha à son bras.

D'autres comme le garçon suivirent et se jetèrent sur les élèves les plus proches qui crièrent de douleur. Le sang se mit à gicler de partout, éclaboussant les plans de travail comme les murs d'un blanc immaculé. Les hurlements et les pleurs se mirent à bourdonner dans les oreilles de Finn. Il cligna des yeux, hébété d'un tel spectacle de violence et de barbarie.

« Finn... Finn il faut partir » sanglota Mercedes, les larmes dégoulinants le long de ses joues.

Une cheerleader la bouscula à ce moment-là et il se retourna pour la voir rejoindre un attroupement autour des fenêtres qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

« Il faut les arrêter ! » hurla soudain quelqu'un en frappant avec une chaise un professeur à l'air fou qui avait la moitié de son visage arraché.

Mais il se tenait toujours debout, ne criait pas de douleur et regardait le mec qui venait de crier comme le meilleur hamburger du monde. La cheerleader de tout à l'heure fut soudain tiré en arrière par un de ces psychopathes. Aussitôt, Finn s'élança vers eux et tira la cheerleader vers lui. Celle-ci se redressa en s'accrochant à ses épaules alors que le gars qui l'avait tiré en arrière se relevait en grognant, un bras manquant.

« Oh mon Dieu » sanglota la fille en se cachant derrière Finn, le corps tremblant de peur.

Le jeune homme resta un instant là, pétrifié face à cette chose qui la dévisageait, la bouche ouverte et les dents retroussées.

Finn fut pris de peur en remarquant quelque chose : aucune émotion humaine ne transperçait le regard de la chose. Cette chose n'était pas humaine, du moins elle ne l'était plus.

Elle se traînait vers lui en reniflant avidement, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, même malgré la main de la fille qui secouait violemment son bras en lui criant quelque chose à l'oreille, il n'y arrivait pas.

Soudain, il vit un une silhouette se dressait au-dessus de la tête de la chose et l'abattre d'un coup sec dessus. Le sang gicla sur le visage de Finn qui trébucha en arrière en hoquetant d'horreur. La chose s'effondra avec un bruit sourd sur le sol et laissa place au jeune homme qui avait crié qu'il fallait les arrêter.

David Karofsky.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé leur point faible » marmonna ce dernier, l'air hébété.

« Il faut sortir par les fenêtres » fit soudain la cheerleader en tirant Finn par le bras. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant des choses affluer à toute vitesse dans la salle.

« Allez, on a plus le temps ! » cria David en lui empoignant l'autre bras.

« Attendez, Mercedes et Artie ! » protesta Finn en se dégageant.

Il se retourna, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Priant pour qu'ils ne leur soient rien arrivés. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en les retrouvant dans un coin de la pièce, caché derrière un empilement de chaise. Il courut jusqu'à eux, détruit rapidement leur planque sous leur regard terrifié et attrapa la poignet du fauteuil d'Artie pour le faire avancer jusqu'aux fenêtres.

« Mercedes, tu passes d'abord » dit-il en adressant un regard dur à Karofsky qui allait protester. Celui-ci serra les dents et se retourna pour surveiller l'avancée de ces choses qui bataillaient avec les chaises dressaient sur leur chemin.

« Après toi » fit Finn en regardant la fille qu'il avait sauvé.

La cheerleader renifla en essuyant ses larmes et se mit silencieusement derrière Mercedes. Celle-ci siffla de douleur lorsqu'elle se raccrocha au bord de la fenêtre entaillée de verre et fit passer ses jambes de l'autre côté avant de sauter. La cheerleader fit de même avec plus d'agilité et de fermeté dans les muscles sans s'entailler les mains. Finn se tourna ensuite vers Karofsky en lui faisant signe d'y aller. Ce dernier sauta par-dessus la fenêtre sans un regard en arrière.

Finn se tourna alors vers Artie mais soudain un corps le percuta de plein fouet et il bascula au-dessus de la fenêtre en hurlant avant d'atterrir rudement sur la pelouse en poussant un grognement de douleur.

Un autre grognement lui répondit, un grognement _inhumain. _

Il écarquilla les yeux et eut juste le temps d'écarter sa tête en arrière avant qu'un claquement de dents ne retentisse près de sa gorge. La seconde suivante, le lourd poids sur le lui disparut et il se releva en chancelant pour voir Karofsky balancer avec sa force de plaqueur la chose comme une poupée de chiffon.

Soudain Finn se rappela qu'Artie était toujours dans la salle et leva brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre. Des hurlements de douleur ne tardèrent pas à s'élever.

« ARTIE ! » hurla-t-il en s'élançant à toute vitesse vers le mur.

Il fléchit légèrement les jambes avant de sauter et de se raccrocher au rebord de la fenêtre. Le jeune homme grogna de douleur lorsque ses doigts écorchèrent les bouts de verres. Il fit appel à ses derniers efforts malgré son mal de dos pour se redresser et son sang se glaça en voyant l'attroupement de choses autour du fauteuil d'Artie. L'un d'entre eux se retourna vers lui, le visage bafouillé de sang et lui montra les dents.

Mais Finn ne faisait pas attention à lui, son regard était fixé sur ce qui restait d'Artie Abrams. Un squelette, une touffe de cheveux et quelques bouts de chairs qui n'avaient pas encore été mangé par ces immondes choses inhumaines. Il fut frappé par la douleur, la tristesse et l'horreur comme un camion aurait pu le faire, ses mains lâchèrent et ses pieds frappèrent le sol et il tomba à genoux un poussant un hoquet de douleur.

« Finn ! » s'écria Mercedes en accourant vers lui « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Finn ? Ou est Artie ? Finn ! » hurla-t-elle en le secouant par les épaules, des traînées de larmes sur les joues.

Pas besoin de lui dire. Elle savait déjà. Il lui adressa un regard désespéré et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en étouffant ses sanglots.

Artie Abrams était mort.

Ils rejoignirent le parking à pas de loup. Le regard toujours douloureux d'avoir perdue un être cher, Finn se contentait de tenir la main de Mercedes, qui, elle, étouffait ses sanglots de son autre main. Karofsy lui, ne disait mot et se contentait d'abattre ces choses d'un coup d'extincteur lorsqu'elles s'approchaient trop près d'eux. Quant à la cheerleader, elle jouait les éclaireuses en se glissant silencieusement le long des murs ou en se cachant discrètement derrière une poubelle pour voir si la voie était libre avant de revenir en trottinant sans bruit jusqu'à eux.

Se rendre au parking était une mauvaise idée, se rendit compte Finn en voyant une centaine de choses errer sans but à travers les voitures abandonnées.

« Merde » jura doucement Karofsky en se passant furieusement une main sur les cheveux.

« On pourrait contourner le parking » proposa la cheerleader d'une voix douce.

« On se ferait repérer avec ces pleurnichements » grogna Karofsky en désignant d'un signe de tête Mercedes. Finn se redressa aussitôt et plaqua Karofsky contre le mur, le coude appuyé contre sa gorge.

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Ok ? » grogna Finn, les yeux écarquillés par l'adrénaline et le visage transperçait toujours par cet air douloureux « On vient de perdre un ami, alors laisses-nous faire notre deuil à notre manière si tu veux pas avoir de problème » siffla-t-il avant de le relâcher. Karofsky serra les mâchoires et frotta son cou en lui lança un regard noir alors que Finn allait entourer les épaules de Mercedes d'un bras. La cheerleader regarda la scène avec perplexité. Kandinsky s'éloigna un peu avant de frapper dans l'herbe avec un grognement.

« Il a raison » renifla après un moment de silence Mercedes « Si on ne fait pas de bruit, on pourrait peut-être avoir une chance de passer ».

« Peut-être mais il aurait dû le demander gentiment » grogna Finn, l'air maussade.

« Écoutez, je ne vous connais pas mais à en ce moment, on est tous en état de choc. Alors si j'étais vous, je serais plus indulgente avec lui, il doit être aussi paniqué que nous et ses paroles ont dépassés ses pensées, c'est tout » fit la cheerleader en haussant les épaules.

Finn la dévisagea silencieusement.

La silhouette fine et musclée, elle était assez grande fille pour une fille avec des cheveux bouclés roux et des yeux bleus clairs. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sautiller sur place, comme si son corps allait menaçait d'exploser d'énergie si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

« Clarisse et vous ? » fit-elle en s'arrêtant de sautiller un instant.

« Elle, c'est Mercedes et moi Finn » répondit-il en frottant doucement l'épaule de son amie qui lui offrit un faible sourire « Alors tu es cheerleader hein ? » reprit-il avec un sourire « Tu dois sûrement connaître Quinn, Santana et Brittany alors ».

Clarisse le regarda avec surprise.

« Bien sûr que je les connais. Ce sont les plus grandes pétasses que je connaisse ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un air maussade.

Mercedes et Finn grimacèrent.

« Elles ne sont pas si méchantes qu'elles en ont l'air, tu sais » fit Mercedes en se passant une main sur son visage mouillé par ses larmes.

« Lopez m'a enfermée toute une nuit dans les toilettes de ce lycée, Fabray m'a affublé du magnifique surnom 'Sorcière' à cause de mes cheveux et à cause de ça Pierce pleure dès qu'elle me voit en croyant que je vais lui jeter un mauvais sort. Et ça, c'est juste le tiers de ce qu'elles me font vivre » soupira Clarisse en secouant la tête.

« Wouah » fit Finn en haussant les sourcils.

« Hmm... c'est assez difficile de les défendre maintenant qu'on sait tout ça » songea Mercedes.

« Vous êtes leurs amis ? » s'enquit la cheerleader avec une expression mi- choquée, mi- dégoûtée « Comment pouvez-vous même- ».

« Fini la parlotte, on dégage d'ici » fit soudain Kandinsky en accourant vers nous, l'air affolé « Un dizaine de ces connards arrive par ou je reviens, on n'a plus le choix maintenant ».

Finn et Mercedes échangèrent un regard angoissé.

« Vaux mieux qu'on passe derrière les arbres, les poubelles sont trop espacées pour qu'on puisse passer sans se faire repérer. Faites comme moi » leur ordonna Clarisse avant de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le sol.

Les autres firent la même chose et rampèrent lentement jusqu'aux arbres alignés. Clarisse se redressa au troisième arbre et se plaqua dessus en respirant le plus doucement possible. Karofsky la dépassa et se planqua derrière le quatrième, alors que Mercedes se cachait derrière le deuxième et Finn, le premier.

Il jeta un regard derrière l'arbre et regretta aussitôt. Le parking était complètement infesté de ces saletés. Heureusement, il y avait pas de mal de voitures stationnés derrières les arbres ou ils se cachaient et permettaient une meilleure planque. Soudain des grognements proches se firent entendre, il écarquilla les yeux et regarda du coté ou ils avaient rampés pour voir une horde de choses arriver. Il fit volte-face et fit rapidement signe aux autres de se baisser. Finn se laissa glisser et plaqua ses mains contre le sol, les muscles bandés, prêt à se relever pour courir.

« Putain de merde » entendit-il jurer de Karofsky.

Son cœur s'emballa à toute vitesse. Il avait tellement peur que la horde les repère et décide d'en faire leur petit déjeuner.

Tellement peur de devenir comme Artie.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes à cette dernière pensée et il creusa le sol de ses maigres ongles pour tenter de retenir sa tristesse.

Soudain son portable, calé dans la poche de son letterman se mit à émettre la familière sonnerie « Survival » d'Eminem. Il écarquilla les yeux et fouilla rapidement sa poche pour sortir son portable et voir que c'était Puck qui essayait de l'appeler.

« Éteins ton putain de portable ! » siffla Karofsky, le visage paniqué.

« Trop tard » lâcha Clarisse d'une voix tremblante, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose au-dessus de Finn. Ce dernier se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la horde changer de direction.

Elle venait droit sur eux.

« COURREZ ! » hurla-t-il en se relevant, lâchant son portable pour attraper Mercedes.

Finn vit Karofsky et Clarisse prendre de l'avance et jura, le souffle court tandis que Mercedes gémissait en jetant de fréquents regards derrière eux.

« Ne regarde pas en arrière, regarde devant toi et cours ! » lui dit-il en accélérant, le bras fermement enroulé autour de la taille de Mercedes pour la faire avancer plus vite. Ils débouchèrent sur la route et ralentirent en voyant le chaos qui y régnait.

Des voitures y étaient abandonnées, à cause des accidents qui avait survenir dans la panique générale, d'autre était juste arrêté et avait les quatre portes ouvertes. Des choses traînaient autour mais pas assez pour les inquiéter. Finn regarda Clarisse cacher derrière un camion qui leur faisait signe de venir.

Mais soudain un vrombissement de voiture les firent sursauter. Mercedes et Finn se retournèrent pour voir une Opel bleue arriver à toute allure sur eux. Ils reculèrent, écarquillant les yeux de frayeur mais la voiture dérapa à quelques mètres et s'arrêta. La porte conductrice s'ouvrit et la tête de Madame Pilsubury en sortit.

« Vite, montez ! » leur cria-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Les quatre adolescents s'élancèrent vers la voiture, Finn s'engouffra dans la place passager tandis que Mercedes, Clarisse et Kandinsky s'installaient à l'arrière.

Madame Pilsbury, les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux en batailles et les yeux rougies par les pleurs leur adressa un sourire fatigué, et démarra en trombe.

* * *

**Premier mort de cette histoire... j'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop d'avoir... écourté la participation d'Artie dans cet fic... ****Alors vos réactions ?**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! **

**A la prochaine… **

**- S**


	3. Le sauvetage

Chapitre 2 : Le sauvetage.

**Wow, sérieusement je ne méritais pas autant de reviews de votre part… Et surtout je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant avec Finn, principal personnage du chapitre 1… Mais bon, rien n'est impossible, hein. **

**P'tit griffon :**** Ça me fait plaisir que tu te poses la question parce que oui, je fais exprès de ne pas écrire « zombie ». Je m'explique, Rachel, Finn et compagnie ne savent pas comment réagir face à cet apocalypse de zombies, ou plutôt, ils ne veulent pas se rendre à l'évidence du fait que les zombies existent réellement. Ils essaient simplement d'omettre ce qui est réel, de ne pas y penser et de plutôt se raccrocher à l'espoir de retrouver leurs proches… Mais bien sûr, ils finiront par se rendre à l'évidence et accepterons le fait que les zombies existent réellement. **

**Naya22 :**** C'est noté, j'essayerais de maintenir en vie Santana mais n'oublions pas qu'avec des zombies dans les parages, il est dur de rester en vie… **

**A :**** Désolé pour la longue attente que je suis en train de t'imposer, à toi et à ceux qui suivent Pour l'éternité, le problème c'est que j'avais pris de l'avance sauf que sans faire exprès, j'ai supprimé le chapitre 19 :/ Mais j'essayerais quand même de le réécrire pour le poster pour la semaine prochaine. **

**J'ai étais horrifié en relisant le chapitre précédent. J'veux dire, il y avait tellement de fautes que j'avais envie de le supprimer, ce que je n'ai pas fait bien sur… Mais j'essayerais de le corriger et de le reposter. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

_Maison Puckerman..._

Un hurlement lointain s'éleva nous faisant sursauter tous les trois. Noah cligna des yeux en tentant sûrement d'éviter de penser à qui appartenait cet hurlement et me lança un sourire de remerciement tout en apprenant à Quinn qu'on venait les chercher malgré la dangerosité de la situation. Je baissais le regard et fronçais les sourcils en voyant mes poings serrés.

« Ok, c'est parti » déclara brusquement Noah en enfilant rapidement sa veste en cuir avant de me tendre sa veste letterman du lycée.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

« Ton pull est plein de sang Rachel » me murmura-t-il doucement avec une grimace.

Je rougis furieusement en tachant une nouvelle fois d'ignorer les violentes images qui tentaient de s'imposer dans mon esprit et jetais mon pull avant d'enfiler sa veste rouge et blanche qui m'allait trois fois trop grande. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule vêtue comme ça. Noah me lança un clin d'œil rassurant.

« J'aurais dû te la passer plutôt » me dit-il avec un sourire amusé face à ma mine perplexe.

« Merci » marmonnai-je en retroussant mes manches trop longues.

« Oh et avant de partir se jeter dans la gueule du loup, je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'on soit un tant soit peu équipés à faire face à l'enfer » reprit soudain Noah en fouillant quelque chose dans son placard.

Il me jeta soudain une batte de base-ball que j'attrapais au dernier moment et compris d'un air maussade à quoi elle servirait bientôt. Et sûrement pas à renvoyer des balles. On allait se battre. Il attrapa ensuite son casque de footballeur américain et le planta sur la tête de Sarah qui se plaignit de ne plus rien y voir.

« Tant mieux alors » rétorqua son grand frère d'un air soulagé.

Je compris alors qu'il espérait que Sarah en verrait le moins possible. Elle était si jeune et si innocente. Et puis avoir une fillette traumatisée à vie sur nos bras ne nous aiderait pas à mener à bien notre opération suicidaire de sauvetage. Il attrapa ensuite son plastron et me le tendit mais je refusai de le prendre. Ce ne serait qu'un handicap de plus pour moi.

« Il est bien trop lourd pour moi Noah, je m'épuiserais trop vite et m'écroulerai à la moindre bousculade. Toi, il te servira plus efficacement » lui dis-je.

« Ah ouais, désolé j'y avais pas pensé » s'excusa-t-il tout penaud en enfilant rapidement son plastron avec ses épaulières. Une fois prêts nous descendîmes rapidement l'escalier, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Noah se tourna soudain vers moi et me passa le téléphone et les clés de sa voiture.

« Je vais chercher un truc, commence à démarrer la voiture » m'ordonna-t-il avant de crier par-dessus mon épaule « Je ferais vite ! ».

Je pestai contre lui et attrapai rapidement la main de Sarah qui ne disait plus un mot depuis longtemps puis ouvrit rapidement la porte d'entrée, en tenant la batte de base-ball de mon autre main tremblante. Je jetai un regard circulaire sur le quartier avant de courir jusqu'à la voiture de Noah, qu'il avait remplacé par l'ancienne il y a un mois de cela grâce aux généreuses paies que lui faisaient ses clientes. Mais je soupçonnais Noah de faire autre chose que simplement du nettoyage de piscines pour réussir à récolter autant d'argent.

« Allez » murmurai-je en ouvrant la porte arrière du 4x4 Ford Ranger orange de Noah pour faire entrer Sarah.

Cette dernier sauta à l'intérieur et je lui lançai rapidement mon sac noir en voyant deux_ choses_ se dandiner vers nous en gémissant, la bouche ouverte. Je claquai la porte et grimpai à mon tour dans la place conducteur et verrouillai les portes.

« Rachel, j'ai peur... » Gémit Sarah qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la banquette arrière, le nounours pressé contre sa poitrine.

Je m'en voulu de ne pas savoir comment la rassurer et alluma la radio pour tenter de trouver une chanson qui apaiserait Sarah. Après tout, c'était ce que je faisais lorsque j'avais peur. La musique avait toujours réussi à me calmer. J'arrêtai de faire défiler les stations lorsqu'une douce chanson s'éleva dans la voiture. Je baissai soudain le regard en me rendant compte que je tenais toujours le portable de Noah.

« Allô ? » fis-je dans un souffle, le portable pressé contre l'oreille.

« R-Rachel ? C'est toi ? » Bégaya Quinn d'une voix faible.

J'hochais doucement de la tête avant de me traiter d'idiote en me souvenait qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

Je me raclais la gorge.

« Oui, c'est moi... On est dans la voiture, on arrive bientôt » la rassurai-je d'une voix qui se voulut confiante. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre mais je fronçai des sourcils en entendant en arrière fond des pleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? » Lui demandai-je, paniqué.

« Tina est blessée, un de ces connards l'a mordu » répondit aussitôt Quinn d'une voix pleine de venin.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermer sans mot en ignorant la vulgarité de la cheerleader.

« Mais je croyais que vous étiez qu- ».

« Elle vient d'arriver » m'interrompit la blonde « D'ailleurs nous ne sommes sûrement pas les seuls en vie, il paraît que le gymnase est bouclé dont c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a du monde là-bas... » Reprit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Oui, sûrement... ».

« Il arrive ! » cria soudain Sarah me faisant crier de peur.

« Oh mon Dieu » soufflai-je en pressant une main contre mon cœur battant la chamade. Je lançais un regard noir à Sarah qui grimaça.

« Désolé » s'excusa-t-elle avec une moue craquante.

Et c'était peu dire, elle avait failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

Je regardais par la vitrine et soupirai de soulagement en voyant Noah courir vers nous avec un fusil à la main.

Attendez une minute, quelque chose clochait, il... il avait un fusil dans les mains.

_UN FUSIL ?!_

J'écarquillais les yeux et me redressais dans mon siège. Soudain j'entendis la voix lointaine de Quinn s'élever du portable et jurai doucement avant de la reprendre.

« Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'entends ? RACHEL ?! » Hurla Quinn me faisant grincer des dents.

Wow, cette fille pouvait avoir de la voix quand elle voulait.

« REPONDS MOI BORDEL ! »

Seigneur, mes pauvres oreilles...

« Euh oui oui, désolé... fausse alerte, Sarah m'a juste fait peur » la rassurais-je rapidement d'une voix terrifié.

« J'ai pas fait exprès ! » cria la concernée d'une voix boudeuse.

Je déverrouillais la voiture en voyant Noah faire le tour et tentai de ne pas raccrocher en entendant Quinn continuer de hurler.

La porte du passager s'ouvrit soudain et Noah s'engouffra dans la voiture en poussant un soupir.

« Allez démarre la voiture, on s'barre d'ici » me dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Je lui fis signe de se taire alors que Quinn était en train de me crier dessus pour lui avoir filé la peur de sa vie. Il me fit un regard interrogateur et je pointai d'un doigt le portable pressé contre mon oreille. Il hocha la tête mais me montra les deux choses qui s'approchaient dangereusement de nous et serrai la mâchoire.

« Écoute Quinn, je suis désolé que tu aies eu peur, ce n'était pas mon intention mais il faut que je te passe Noah maintenant, je suis sur le point de conduire et avoir un accident de voiture maintenant n'est vraiment pas le meilleur moment qu'on puisse choisir alors à toute de suite » lui dis-je.

« J'en n'ai pas terminé avec toi Berry ! » me cria-t-elle « Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta cervelle de naine ?! Est-ce que tu sais au moins- ».

Je passais rapidement le portable à Noah qui grimaça lorsqu'il approcha l'appareil de son oreille. Je mis en route la voiture et démarrai à toute vitesse en évitant de justesse les deux choses qui tombèrent en tentant d'attraper la voiture. Mon humeur descendit en flèche à mesure que nous dépassions les quartiers. Ils étaient tous déserts, à l'exception de ces choses qui soit terminaient de... dévorer une pauvre personne, soit traînaient des pieds en gémissants et en grognant.

« Ne regarde pas Sarah » fit Noah, les dents serrées.

« Maman n'est pas comme eux, pas vrai ? » couina Sarah, d'une voix tremblante. J'échangeai un regard avec Noah qui retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

« Non, maman n'est pas comme eux Sarah. Elle sauve les gens elle » répondit-il d'une voix faible.

« On est bientôt arrivés » fis-je dix minutes après un silence pesant.

Noah se redressa sur son siège alors que son genou ne cessait de rebondir nerveusement. Je lançais une nouvelle fois un regard inquiet au fusil qu'il tenait fermement sur ses cuisses et me mordillais nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« On les prendra par le stade. Le parking doit être bondé alors mieux vaut être prudent. Tu peux leur demander s'ils peuvent s'avancer vers le stade ? » Lui demandai-je, les poings serrés autour du volant.

« Euh ouais, pas de problème ».

Je ralentis en voyant le panneau annonçant qu'on allait bientôt arriver au lycée et au lieu de prendre le chemin pour aller au parking, je fis un grand détour et fit face quelques minutes suivantes au dos des gradins du stade du lycée.

« Ils ont réussi à se planquer dans le bureau du Coach Beiste, elle a une vitrine qui donne sur le stade » me dit soudain Noah.

« Parfait » murmurai-je en éteignant le moteur.

Je me tournai ensuite vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ta sœur ? Elle ne peut pas venir avec nous, ce serait trop dangereux » lui dis-je, les sourcils froncés.

« On peut pas la laisser seule dans la voiture » siffla Noah, le front en sueur.

« Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix sévère avant de soupirer en voyant le regard torturé du jeune homme « Écoute, elle court aucun risque ici, y'a personne dans les parages et je verrouillerai la voiture pour que personne ne puisse entrer ».

Je le vit hésiter et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Noah, elle sera plus en sécurité ici qu'avec nous » lui assurai-je d'une voix confiante.

« Pourquoi on ne roulerait tout simplement pas jusqu'au bureau de Beiste ? » gémit Puck « Ce serait plus rapide ».

« Ça attirerait trop l'attention Noah » lui expliquai-je en lui faisant les gros yeux « Toutes ces... choses se ramèneraient et on ne pourrait plus partir d'ici ensuite, on serait coincés ».

« Je déteste quand tu as raison » marmonna-t-il l'air renfrogné. Je lui fis un petit sourire sachant que ce n'était pas un reproche en réalité et pressa son bras.

« Allez, plutôt on les aura évacué, plutôt on partira et tu seras avec ta sœur » tentai-je de l'encourager en attrapant la batte de base-ball placé à l'arrière. Je fis un sourire rassurant à Sarah qui avait l'air d'être sûre le point de fondre en larmes.

« T'inquiètes pas Sarah, tout ira bien ».

« Ouais, Rach à raison p'tite sœur, on sera de retour avant même que tu te rendes compte de notre absence » lui promit Noah en se retournant pour faire face à Sarah qui hocha doucement de la tête en reniflant.

« Vous promettez de revenir ? » nous dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Promis » dirent-on ensemble. Sarah eut un léger sourire à cela et hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête avec plus d'entrain.

« D'accord, je vous attendrais ».

« Au moindre problème, tu klaxonnes et on sera là en quelques secondes, Ok ? » lui fit Noah, d'un air sérieux.

« Oui ».

« Ça, c'est ma petite sœur » murmura-t-il en se soulevant pour déposer un baiser sur son front « Allez soit forte, on revient vite » dit-il en se détachant à contrecœur d'elle.

J'ouvris le plus silencieusement possible la portière et jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur avant de sortir de la voiture et de fermer la portière. Je me tendis, aux aguets du moindre bruit et brandis face à moi la batte de base-ball. Quelques secondes plus tard, Noah sortit et claqua la porte avant que le bruit familier d'un verrouillage de portes ne s'élève.

« Prête ? » me demanda Noah, le visage pâle et en sueur.

« Non, pas vraiment » murmurai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Tant mieux, moi non plus ».

Nous nous élançâmes sur le stade et dûment courir à découvert à ma plus grande horreur. Alors que nous avions traversé la moitié du stade, Noah me tira par la manche et me montra d'un signe de tête un coin du bâtiment qui s'élevait devant nous. Je tournais le regard et déglutit en voyant trois choses arriver lentement vers nous. Je frissonnais de dégoût en voyant qu'une de ces choses avait un bras qui manquait et que son pied traînait derrière-elle.

« Faut se grouiller » grogna Noah en se mettant à piquer un sprint.

Je jurais et le suivit peu après en sautant par-dessus un reste de corps éventré et vidée. Un haut le cœur me prit mais je l'ignorais aussi bien que je pus et rattrapais Noah qui regardait dans tous les sens. Soudain trois petits boom répétitifs se firent entendre et je regardais autour de moi d'un air inquiet.

« C'est eux » me souffla Noah.

Je relevai la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Santana frapper contre la une large vitre.

« Faut qu'elle fasse moins de bruit » grommelai-je, les sourcils froncés, sur mes gardes « Ça va attirer l'attention ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire, c'est Santana » rétorqua Noah en secouant la tête « Elle ferait tout pour avoir l'attention ».

Nous nous arrêtâmes face à la vitrine, un peu essoufflés de cette course et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour voir Quinn me fixer aussi. Je rougis et détournais précipitamment les yeux. Je poussais un petit cri lorsque mon regard tomba sur le bras ensanglanté de Tina qui tenait debout seulement grâce à Sam.

« Elle est vraiment dans un sale état » marmonna le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers moi « Il faut que tu me passes ta batte, je ne pourrais pas casser la vitrine à moi tout seul » me dit-il en me prenant la batte de base-ball contre le fusil.

Je jetai un regard perplexe au fusil que je tenais entre les mains mais me reprit rapidement en me souvenant du stage de tirs que j'avais fait il y a de cela deux ans. Noah fit signe aux autres de s'écarter de la fenêtre, les poings serrés autour du manche de la batte.

« Couvres-moi » me dit-il avant d'abattre la batte de base-ball contre la vitrine qui se fissura légèrement.

Je me retournais et regarda autour de moi, veillant à ce que les choses ne soient pas trop proches de nous tandis que Noah essayait le plus rapidement possible de casser la vitrine.

« Putain, c'est quoi cette vitre ?! » grogna ce dernier avant d'abattre une nouvelle fois sa batte.

Soudain un grognement sur ma gauche me fit sursauter et avant même que je ne puisse bouger, une de ces choses se jeta sur moi et me fit tomber par terre. Je poussai un cri de peur en voyant ses dents claquer à quelques centimètres de mon cou et l'écartais tant bien que mal de moi.

« Rachel ! » cria Noah, paniquée.

« C'est bon, continue de casser la vitre ! » lui criai-je en retour avant d'éviter de justesse un autre coup de dents.

« Rrrrrh... gna gna rrrh » grogna la chose en laissant couler un filet de bave.

Je fis un bruit de dégoût.

« Ouais c'est ça » répondis-je avant de ramener mes genoux contre mon torse et de l'expulser hors de moi.

La chose tomba à côté de moi et battit des bras pour se relever. J'attrapais rapidement le fusil et lui asséna un coup sur la mâchoire.

« Jolie coup ! » fit Noah en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Non mais je rêve !

« Noah je te jure que si tu- ».

« Rrrh... » grogna une seconde chose en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Je lui donnais un coup de pieds dans le ventre et m'écartais en trébuchant, la respiration sifflante. Je ne durerai pas encore longtemps comme ça. L'endurance je pouvais faire mais la force, c'était une tout autre histoire. De plus c'était bien la première fois que je me battais contre des gens transformés en cannibales affamés.

« C'est quand tu veux Noah ! » criai-je en assénant un nouveau coup à l'autre qui essayait toujours de se relever.

Je poussais un cri strident en sentant deux bras me pousser vers le sol et tomba une nouvelle fois avec une de ces choses sur le dos. Je grimaçais lorsque mon menton rencontra le sol et gémis de douleur. Ça leur arrivaient d'être parfois fatigués ou quoi ?!

Je réussis à m'extirpais de sa prise et rampa sur quelques mètres avant de sentir une main autour de ma cheville.

« Putain » grognai-je avant de me retourner et de frapper plusieurs fois le visage de la chose qui tenait ma cheville comme si c'était sa propre vie « Lâche-moi espèce de taré ! » hurlai-je en le criblant de coups de pieds.

Enfin je sentis sa prise de desserrer et me relevais en trébuchant avant de soupirer de soulagement lorsque je vis enfin la vitre se casser.

« Faites attention aux bouts de verre » les avertit Noah en attrapant Brittany pour la déposer doucement par terre.

« Plus vite ! » criai-je en voyant soudain six choses se traîner vers nous en grognant.

Sainte Barbra.

« Je fais ce que je peux Rachel ! » rétorqua Noah en déposant Santana qui alla aussitôt se placer protectivement devant Brittany.

« Ouais eh bien, c'est pas assez ! ».

Avec un cri de guerre, je m'élançais vers le plus proche et lui balançais la crosse de mon fusil dans le visage, il s'effondra par terre avec un grognement. Je reculais rapidement et jetais un regard derrière-moi pour voir Tina s'effondrer sur le sol, aussitôt suivit par Quinn et Sam.

« C'est bon, on s'tire ! » hurla Noah en passant la batte de base-ball à Quinn pour aider Sam à soulever Tina qui gémit de douleur, le visage pâle comme la mort et le corps tremblant violemment. J'hochais la tête et me mit à frapper autant de ces choses possible pour essayer de libérer le passage.

« Même si nous sommes dans une situation que je n'aurais jamais cru possible et horriblement terrifiante, sache que tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement Berry » grogna Quinn en arrivant à ma hauteur « Je n'ai pas encore dirigé la peur que tu m'as filé au téléphone vois-tu » dit-elle avant d'exploser la moitié du visage d'un ancien footballeur américain.

J'ouvris la bouche en grand avant de déglutir difficilement.

Je crois que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure...

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès » protestai-je faiblement avant de plaquer mon fusil contre le torse d'une chose et de le forcer à reculer.

Il tomba par terre et grogna avant que je ne lui assène un sacré coup au crâne.

Soudain quelqu'un klaxonna et mon sang se glaça.

« SARAH ! » hurla Noah en lâchant Tina pour se mettre à courir vers sa voiture qui était maintenant entouré de ces _choses_.

« Non Noah ! » lui criai-je en tentant de le rattraper.

Je réussis à attraper le dos de sa veste et tira de toutes mes forces dessus. Il trébucha, tenta de s'écarter de moi mais je ne le lâchais pas.

« Elle est en sécurité Noah ! Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal, d'accord ?! Mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour nous alors tu vas toute de suite retourner aider Sam à porter Tina ou je te jure que tu le regretteras ! » Sifflai-je en le bousculant vers l'arrière.

« Mai- ».

« Ne discutes pas ! » lui criai-je, les nerfs à vifs.

Je poussais un lourd soupir et essuya d'un revers de main mon front en sueur. Quinn, à ma droite me lança un regard inquiet que j'ignorais avant d'asséner un puissant coup de crosse sur la tête d'une ancienne cheerleader qui s'écroula. Soudain une chose surgit de nulle part et tenta de me mordre au bras mais au dernier moment sa tête explosa littéralement et j'haletais en sentant une giclée de sang venir sur mon visage.

_Oh mon Dieu._

« Oh mon Dieu ! » criai-je d'une voix hystérique.

Frapper des anciens tyrans était une chose et à ma plus grande honte, c'était aussi plutôt agréable à faire mais leur faire exploser la cervelle et avoir leur sang sur mon visage en était nettement une autre.

« D-désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça allait... exploser » bégaya Quinn, en face de moi, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Je gémis doucement en touchant d'une main tremblante la substance visqueuse sur ma joue. Je n'osai à vrai dire, même pas jeter un regard sur le reste de mon corps.

« Cachez-vous les gars, *Carrie est de retour ! » ricana Santana derrière-moi.

Comment osait-elle-

« La ferme Lopez et avance ! » lui hurla Noah en arrivant à ma hauteur, un air épuisé sur le visage et les bras occupés par Tina qui se raccrochait tant bien que mal aux deux garçons pour ne pas tomber « Ça va ? T'as rien ? ».

Je secouais négativement de la tête, trop secoué pour pouvoir dire quelque chose.

« Ok » soupira-t-il de soulagement « Tu sais tirer ? » me demanda-t-il en jetant un regard vers la voiture.

J'hochais la tête.

« Parfait, alors fais sauter la tête de ces connards » grogna Noah avant de se remettre à avancer.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la referma.

Eh bien, il avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

« Tu sais vraiment tirer ? » me demanda Quinn, d'un air perplexe en voyant mes mains tremblantes.

« Évidemment » rétorquai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle me jeta un regard inquiet mais n'ajouta rien et vint essuyer rapidement de la manche de son sweat les traces de sang sur mon visage. Je retins ma respiration et arrêta de bouger. Tout ce qui était autour de nous disparu pour ne laisser place qu'au visage angélique et inquiet de Quinn.

« Mieux vaut pour nous que tu y vois bien lorsque tu tireras, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle doucement en essuyant lentement ma joue.

« O-oui » bafouillai-je, les joues rouges. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, attirant mon regard puis se recula avant de me laisser passer.

« Ne les faisons pas attendre ».

« Tu as raison » marmonnai-je avant de me racler la gorge pour tenter de me reprendre.

Nous rattrapâmes rapidement les autres mais je leur passai devant et prit quelques mètres d'avance pour pouvoir éliminer le plus de ces choses possibles positionnés autour de la voiture.

Je me stoppais à deux, trois mètres de la voiture pour ne pas attirer leur attention et positionnais la crosse sur mon épaule avant de tenter de viser mais je me rendis bien vite compte que je n'avais pas d'équilibre et posais rapidement un genou par terre pour me stabiliser. J'enlevais le cran de sûreté et me mis à viser.

« Allez Rachel, tu peux le faire » m'encourageai-je à voix basse en visant le plus proche.

Je serrais le plus fermement possible le fusil pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe des mains lorsque j'aurais tiré et appuya sur la détente. La détonation me tira une grimace de douleur et la chose s'effondra sur le sol, une balle dans le cou.

« OK, c'est bon ça » soufflai-je avant d'en abattre deux autres encore.

Il n'en restait plus que quatre à présent et je pouvais entendre d'ici les cris paniqués de Sarah. J'en abattis un autre avant de viser de nouveau et d'appuyer sur la détente mais je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus de cartouches et jurai. Quinn me dépassa à ce moment-là et alla frapper plusieurs fois un d'entre eux avant d'en éloigner un autre. Je la suivis rapidement et fis la même chose.

Soudain un hurlement se fit entendre derrière-nous. Je fis volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre et me figeai en voyant une Tina affamée ramper vers un Sam terrifié. Je vis Brittany sangloter dans les bras de Santana qui refoulait tant bien que mal ses larmes et me mordit la joue intérieure pour ne pas faire comme la blonde.

« Allez mec, c'est trop tard ! » cria Noah en relevant Sam par les aisselles.

« Non, arrête ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! » se débattit violemment le blond en tentant d'atteindre Noah au visage et au ventre mais ce dernier évita agilement les coups avant de le faire tomber près de la voiture. Noah croisa mon regard et hocha doucement la tête avant de me lancer une cartouche. Je l'attrapai _in extremis_ et d'une main tremblante l'inséra dans mon fusil.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Rachel » me dit Quinn en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je me raidis mais me força à me détendre. Quinn n'était plus la personne qui avait pris plaisir à me faire souffrir, elle avait changé. Je pris une grande respiration et me tourna vers Tina qui tentait d'attendre Brittany et Santana, les dents à découverts.

« Tu te trompes Quinn, c'est à moi de le faire » la contredis-je avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Le corps de Tina s'effondra sur le sol mais elle continua de bouger les mains en gémissant. J'étouffai un sanglot et regardai Noah qui s'approcha à grands pas de moi avant de me presser une cartouche dans la main.

« Je peux le faire, tu sais » murmura-t-il en me fixant intensément.

« Je sais » répondit-je avant de m'approcher de Tina.

Je visai sa tête et tira. Cette fois, elle ne bougea plus.

Lorsque je me retournais, Santana, Brittany et Sam étaient déjà dans la voiture et Quinn ainsi que Noah m'attendait, adossés contre les portières. Ils se redressèrent et me lancèrent un regard emplit d'inquiétude.

« Il faut qu'on parte avant que les autres ne viennent » leur dis-je d'une voix fatigué, le visage exténué. Noah hocha silencieusement de la tête et monta à la place du conducteur.

Quinn, elle, m'arrêta en posant une main sur mon bras.

« Tu... tu tiens le coup ? » me demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. J'eus aussitôt envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de pleurer avec elle mais nous devions partir alors je me contentai d'hocher doucement de la tête.

« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon » lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je grimpais ensuite à l'arrière et prit Sarah sur mes genoux qui enfouit aussitôt son visage dans mon cou tandis que Santana et Brittany, à côté de nous semblait refléter la même position. J'entendis des reniflements et leva la tête pour voir Sam, accoudé à la vitre, pleurer silencieusement la perte de Tina. Quinn grimpa à l'avant et la voiture démarra avant de s'éloigner à toute allure du lycée.

Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu pleurer et libérer toutes cette peur et cette tension que j'avais accumulé depuis ce matin, mais je pense que voir sous mes yeux papa H se faire littéralement dévorer par papa L et ensuite voir Tina se transformer en une de ces choses étaient trop pour que je puisse tout encaisser maintenant. Je posai doucement ma tête contre la vitrine.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demandai-je d'une voix qui me sembla lointaine.

« Onze heures et demi » me répondit quelques secondes plus tard Noah.

J'eus un sourire amer. J'avais l'impression que cette opération sauvetage avait durée des heures et des heures mais seulement une heure était passée depuis le départ de chez Noah.

Seulement _une_ heure.

Une heure dans laquelle Tina Cohen-Chang mourut. Une heure dans laquelle j'avais tué pour la première fois des personnes. Une heure dans laquelle je compris, que le monde ne serait plus jamais comme je l'avais connue.

* * *

*** Carrie est le personnage principal du roman d'horreur de Stephen King qui s'appelle Carrie. Carrietta « Carrie » White, est une adolescente de dix-sept ans timide et discrète, qui endure depuis son plus tendre enfance d'être le souffre douleur de ses camarades de classe. Les humiliations qu'ils lui font subir à chaque instant s'apparentent à une véritable torture mentale à laquelle Carrie ne peut échapper : de plus, elle est victime des mauvais traitements que lui inflige sa mère, Margaret White, une fanatique religieuse. Au bal de fin d'année, ses principaux tyrans truquent l'élection et l'a fait reine du bal de promo. Et lorsqu'elle montent sur la scène un sceau de sang de porc se déverse sur elle... ****Je trouvais cela intéréssant de comparer Rachel à Carrie puisqu'elles ont beaucoup de point en communs... **

**Alors vos réactions ? **

**La moitié du glee club est enfin réunis, vous vous attendez à quoi maintenant ? **

**Impatiente de lire vos reviews !**

**A la prochaine… **


	4. Une étincelle d'espoir

Chapitre 3 : Une étincelle d'espoir.

**Merci, merci, merci, merci… mille fois merci pour tous vos reviews. Merci aussi pour les alertes etc… C'est vraiment incroyable et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette histoire a autant de succès ! Et j'espère de tout cœur que ça continuera comme ça ! **

**Euh revenons à nos moutons maintenant ^^ Je vais tenter le point de vue interne dans ce chapitre mais seulement avec Rachel. Dites-moi si vous préférais que je rédige comme ça ou comme avant. **

**P'tit griffon :**** Tes questions ne me poseent aucun problème, c'est toujours bien d'être un peu curieuse ) Y'aurait-il un happy ending ? Hmm… très bonne question à laquelle je n'ai pas encore de réponse… Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je veux que cette histoire soit un maximum réaliste sans pour autant oublier bien sûr qu'on parle ici du glee club avec qui tout rentre toujours dans l'ordre. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas dans cette histoire, je pense que la fin ne sera pas non plus quelque chose d'ultra triste, qui vous donnerons envie de m'enterrer mais je ne veux pas aussi que la fin soit trop joyeuse. Donc je verrais ça en fonction de l'avancement de l'histoire et des personnages… **

**Pour ceux qui apprécient les séries, j'ai découvert cet été, la série ****Faking It****. Une série très sympathique qui raconte l'histoire de deux jeunes filles qui veulent à tout prix devenir célèbres (surtout Karma) dans leur lycée et trouvent la solution en se faisant passer pour un couple lesbien. L'actrice qui interprète est vraiment mignonne alors jetez –y un petit coup d'œil ! **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV RACHEL :

_Je clignais des yeux en tentant d'y voir plus clair dans l'obscurité qui m'entourait, mais je n'y voyais rien. A vrai dire, j'étais même incapable de voir ma main. Cependant je savais que je n'étais pas seule. Le souffle glacial qui me donnait des frissons m'en donnant la preuve. _

_« Rachel… aide-moi »._

_Mon souffle se coupa en reconnaissant la voix. C'était celle de mon père, Leroy._

_« Papa ? » l'appelais-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les mains moites « C'est toi papa ? Ou es-tu ? » Dis-je en tendant les mains vers l'ombre qui s'approchait dangereusement de moi « J'ai eu si peur papa, je… je pensais que tu étais tombé malade et que tu avais tué papa H, j'ai même vu Tina se transformer en une de ces choses horribles » lui avouai-je, la voix tremblante avec des larmes aux yeux « J'ai cru un instant que c'était vrai… du moins, ça le paraissait tellement… »._

_Le silence me répondit._

_« Papa ? » chuchotais-je en posant ma main sur le bras de l'ombre qui se tenait devant moi. Je le sentis tressaillir et poussais un soupir de soulagement « Mais ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, hein… juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien maintenant parce que tu es la » terminai-je d'une voix plus légère en m'approchant de papa L._

_Soudain des lumières s'allumèrent, m'éblouissant un instant de leur puissance. Je clignais des yeux, une main au-dessus de mes yeux et lâchais un hoquet en voyant papa L._

_Mais ce n'était pas papa L. Du moins, ça ne l'était plus._

_La moitié de sa mâchoire n'avait plus de peau et l'on pouvait voir ses muscles travailler pour émettre un grognement. Ses habits se résumaient à présents plus qu'à un tas de haillons sales qu'à autre chose. Son épaule gauche était disloquée et son os ressortait bizarrement à travers sa fine peau translucide. Il se mit à me renifler. Je n'osais plus bouger, terrifié à l'idée qu'il se jette sur moi et me dévore comme je l'avais déjà vu faire avec papa H._

_J'avais peur de mon père. Non pas de mon père, de cette créature des ténèbres. Elle me terrifiait. Mais la chose qui me repoussait le plus était l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle dégageait. L'odeur de la mort._

_Je chancelais, prise d'un soudain vertige. Ma bouche devint sèche, mes oreilles se mirent à siffler. Tout autour de moi se mit à trembler, à tanguer sauf elle, la créature. Elle m'observait d'un air carnassier et je sus qu'il était trop tard pour m'enfuir. J'allais mourir sous ses dents. Elle ouvrit en grande la bouche et se jeta sur moi._

Je me redressais en poussant un cri de peur, la respiration haletante. Quelqu'un tenta de me garder immobile mais j'avais peur, tellement peur que la créature revienne et me dévore. Mes cheveux me collaient au front, j'avais mal partout et cette angoisse me serrer douloureusement le ventre. Je me débatti violemment dans la poigne de mon adversaire en griffant, en frappant et en hurlant. Seuls des bruits étouffés me parvenaient, c'était comme si on m'avait enfoncé des boules quies dans les oreilles. Les bras disparurent mais deux secondes plus tard deux mains fraiches vinrent se poser fermement sur mes joues et m'empêchèrent tout mouvement de tête. Je clignais des yeux, tentant de voir à travers les larmes qui m'obstruaient la vue. Je tendis l'oreille et prit une grande respiration pour tenter de me calmer.

« C'est ça Rachel, inspire et expire… inspire et expire… Tu es en sécurité, personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets » me rassura une voix douce, légèrement rauque qui me sembla familière.

« Je ne parierais pas autant là-dessus si j'étais toi Fabray, à cause de ces cris, elle a dû en attirer pas mal. Faut qu'on bouge d'ici avant qu'ils se ramènent tous pour nous faire notre fête » rétorqua une voix, énervée et pressée.

« Tu devrais être plus cool avec elle Santana, j'te rappelle que c'est grâce à elle si t'es encore en vie » siffla quelqu'un, d'un air menaçant.

Je me concentrais sur la personne en face de moi et poussais un sanglot de soulagement en voyant que c'était Quinn. Cette dernière avait les sourcils froncés et me fixer avec prudence, comme si elle craignait que je ne pique une crise ou quelque chose de ce genre. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me jetais dans ses bras et enfouissait ma tête dans son cou. Son corps se raidit contre le mien mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour se débarrasser de moi, ce qui m'incita à la serrer plus fermement. Mes ongles griffèrent légèrement ses épaules et je crus entendre un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un gémissement. Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur mon dos, avec hésitation d'abord puis elle se mirent à dessiner des formes imaginaires pour tenter de me calmer. Je pris une grande respiration et mon corps se relâcha en sentant l'odeur de vanille s'infiltrer dans mon nez. C'était tellement apaisant. J'avais l'impression de me sentir en sécurité ici. J'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait m'atteindre, que plus rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire de mal.

« Rachel » chuchota-telle contre mon oreille alors que son souffle me taquinait.

Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je soupirais et fermais les yeux en tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à _ce _genre de choses. Je venais de piquer une crise d'angoisse.

Ma mâchoire se serra et je me reculais à contrecœur pour contempler le visage inquiet de Quinn à quelques centimètres du mien. N'arrivant pas à tenir son regard intense, je détournais le regard et mes yeux se posèrent sur Noah qui me regardait tout autant, les traits tirés et un air exténué sur le visage avec des griffures rouges vifs sur le visage. Je me sentis aussitôt coupable en comprenant que ces marques venaient de moi. Je regardais ensuite autour de moi et comprit rapidement que je n'étais plus dans la voiture.

« Ou- » Je me raclais la gorge pour reprendre contenance et repris d'une voix plus ferme « Ou sommes-nous ? » leur demandais-je, mon regard toujours emprisonné par celui de Noah. Il fit un hochement de la tête en direction de Quinn.

« Chez Quinn ».

Cette réponse me tira un froncement de sourcils.

« Mai- ».

« Ce genre de questions peut attendre. Tu… comment tu te sens ? » Me demanda Quinn en balayant une mèche de mes cheveux. Je rougis légèrement et haussais les épaules en essayant de cacher l'angoisse qui me tourmentait toujours mais que j'arrivais tout de même à maitriser maintenant.

« Ce genre de questions aussi peut attendre. On a plus urgent, _les morts-vivants_ arrivent » lâcha Santana, la main serrée autour de ce qui semblait être un long bout de bois tranchant. Elle poussa légèrement le rideau de la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne partirais pas maintenant Santana. Il va bientôt faire nuit et conduire pendant la nuit serait trop dangereux avec ce genre de monstres qui trainent dans les rues. On passe la nuit ici et dès l'aube on se tire d'ici » répliqua Noah en rabattant fermement le rideau.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et alla se laisser tomber sur le canapé rouge, près de Brittany qui me faisait face.

« Non, il faut qu'on aille chercher Lord Tubbington avant de partir. Il a besoin de moi » protesta cette dernière, les yeux injectés de sang et l'air épuisé.

Noah soupira et haussa les épaules avant de se passer une main sur sa crête « Britt on ne sait même pas s'il est toujours en vie… Ce serait trop dangereux en plus, on ne peut p- » Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard menaçant de Santana et déglutit avant de prendre une profonde inspiration « Je ne peux rien te promettre mais on verra demain matin, d'accord ? » reprit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle hocha silencieusement de la tête avant de caler sa tête contre l'épaule de Santana qui réajusta la couverture qui les couvrait.

« Et après on fera quoi ? » demanda soudain Sam, d'une voix rauque. Je relevais la tête et le vit accoudé contre le cadrage de la porte « C'est vrai quoi, vous êtes tous là en train de ne penser qu'à fuir Lima, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand on aura quitté Lima, ou on ira ? » nous demanda-t-il en se redressant.

A en voir la mine stupéfaite de Noah et l'air méfiant de Santana, Sam n'avait pas bronché mot depuis que nous avions quitté le lycée. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, me rappelant soudain ce que m'avais crié papa H avant que… Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je les cachais rapidement sous la couverture qui me couvrait les cuisses pour que Quinn, assise à côté de moi ne voit rien.

Mon père m'avait demandé, et presque ordonné de me rendre au ranch de tante Becca. Enfin ranch était un petit mot. Tante Becca était devenue étrange ces dernières années et avait comme qui dirait, fortifier son ranch, en passant par la construction d'un mur autour de son ranch en béton armé. On ne pouvait pas y entrer sans qu'une alarme stridente se mette à résonner dans tout le domaine et qu'une lumière se braque sur vous.

Papa H m'avait dit qu'après la mort d'oncle Jeremiah, il y a de cela quatre ans, tante Becca était passée par des périodes très difficiles. Elle avait fini par avoir peur de tout sans son mari pour l'a protéger. Elle avait rapidement quittée la maison en bord de mer qu'ils avaient acheté il y a plus de vingt ans et avait racheté ce vieux ranch dans un état lamentable. Papa H s'était inquiété pour elle mais elle l'avait rassuré en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour pouvoir redevenir la femme qu'elle était.

La dernière fois que j'avais rendu visite à tante Becca, c'était il y a un an, son ranch m'avait impressionné, et même intimidé. La construction du mur de béton n'était pas encore terminée à l'époque mais elle venait juste d'ajouter des panneaux solaires à son toit. Elle disait en avoir marre d'être dépendante de l'Etat et elle ne supportait plus la pollution, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait fini par porter un masque blanc, comme les chinois je crois. Elle m'avait fait un peu peur mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de vivre sereinement et sans polluer. A vrai dire, j'avais été plus concentrée sur le beau étalon noir qu'elle venait de sauver de l'abattoir.

« On pourrait aller quelque part » lâchais-je, éteignant toutes disputes. Cinq paires de yeux se mirent à me fixer, je me raidis et tripotais nerveusement le bord de ma couverture.

« Où ? » s'empressa de me demander Noah en s'approchant à grands pas de moi.

« Chez ma tante Becca, enfin chez Rebecca » lui répondis-je en sachant que je lui avais déjà parlé d'elle.

« La folle ? » dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils en s'agenouillant devant moi. Je fis une grimace et le réprimandait du regard.

« Elle n'est pas folle… juste différente des autres. Elle a peur, ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'on peut appeler être une psychopathe » répliquai-je avec un léger agacement dans la voix.

Il leva les mains en l'air d'un air étonné.

« Hé relax Rach', je ne voulais pas te… vexer » me dit-il.

« Ça pourrait le devenir si elle nous voit nous pointer à l'improviste chez elle et commencer à nous tirer dessus » rétorqua sèchement Santana en ignorant l'interruption de Noah.

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée moi » protesta Quinn en posant la main sur les miennes. Mon corps se crispa et je lançais un regard mi choqué-mi perplexe à la jeune fille « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on avait un autre plan » termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Santana serra les dents et secoua la tête.

« On ne peut pas prendre de risque Q, pas avec ces fils de putes dans les parages » grogna-t-elle. Je grimaçai à l'insulte et sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir dans la pièce.

« Mais au moins on a un plan » fit observer Sam qui semblait être nerveux.

« Ou on pourrait peut-être voir si l'armée à prévue un camp de réfugiés ou un truc de ce genre par radio » suggéra Noah en se redressant.

« Je veux Tubbington » marmonna Brittany dans son sommeil en lançant son bras autour du cou de Santana qui rougit légèrement.

Je retins un sourire tandis que Quinn ricanait ouvertement à côté de moi et se reçût un regard noir de Santana. Cette dernière gesticula un peu, mal à l'aise et se racla la gorge.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas se jeter tête baissé dans un plan comme ça. Il faut réfléchir avant de prendre des décisions » dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

J'haussais un sourcil, peu habitué à faire face au côté « réfléchie » de Santana. Il faut dire que c'était elle qui avait pour habitude de foncer tête baissé dans un plan… quoique, elle avait toujours un plan malsain derrière la tête. Je lui jetais un regard méfiant. Peut-être était-ce le cas encore aujourd'hui…

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » soupira Sam en écartant les bras « Qu'on attende ici et voit combien de temps les murs de cette maison tiendrons avant que ces monstres ne nous chopent ? ».

« Non… » Admit la Latina d'une grimace « Mais on pourrait déjà penser à toutes les possibilités qui se présentent à nous… je veux dire, aucun de nous ne savent si nos familles ou nos amis sont en encore vie, on pourrait aller faire un tour dans la ville, trouver des réfugiés et devenir plus forts ».

« Ca ne te ressemble pas de dire des trucs comme ça S » observa Quinn en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je sentis aussitôt la perte de sa main et cacha les miennes de nouveau sous ma couverture.

« Sans blague Sherlock » rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement avant de reprendre « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je me barrerais le plus loin possible de cet endroit et finirais ma vie à frapper des morts-vivants mais ce n'est pas le cas donc j'essaie de trouver un moyen intelligent de survivre. J'veux dire plus on est nombreux, plus est forts, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Santana n'a pas tort. On devrait peut-être faire un tour en ville demain avant de partir. J'veux dire, j'aimerais bien qu'on vienne me chercher moi » avoua Noah en haussant les épaules.

Santana fit un sourire triomphant à Quinn qui se renfrogna.

« On pourrait tomber sur un fou furieux avec un flingue qui déciderait de tous nous tuer en nous prenant pour ces monstres » grinça des dents Sam.

« On a aussi une arme j'te rappelle » rétorqua Noah.

« Ou… on pourrait voter » fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Personne ne protesta.

« Qui est pour sauver de pauvres âmes perdues qui nous serais à jamais redevables et nous protégerais comme leur propre vie pour nous montrer leur gratitude ? » demanda Santana avec un sourire narquois.

Même si je n'aimais pas comment Santana venait d'exprimer son partie, je levais la main, suivit par Santana et Noah. Quinn me regarda avec un froncement de sourcils, l'air renfrogné. J'avais la mauvaise impression d'avoir commis un truc super offusquant ou de l'avoir trahie. J'haussais un sourcil en réponse, confuse.

« Qui est pour éviter de se faire tuer par le premier fou qu'on trouvera ou par ces monstres qui ont transformés Tina en l'une d'eux ? » rétorqua Sam d'une voix tremblante de colère en levant la main.

Quinn fit de même.

« Wow mec c'était un coup bas ça » marmonna Noah, un air coupable sur le visage.

« Peu importe, on a voté, demain on ira faire un tour en ville » déclara Santana d'un air satisfait.

« Brittany n'a pas voté » lui fit observer Sam, les dents serrés.

« Tu l'as réveil, je te tue compris Bouche de Mérou ? » lui cracha Santana en serrant son bout de bois. Sam s'approcha d'elle mais Noah posa une main sur sa poitrine avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

« Doucement Sam » lui dit ce dernier en lui tapotant gentiment le torse « Allez viens, on va faire un tour en haut pour voir ce qu'on peut trouver d'utile à prendre » enchaîna-t-il en entraînant Sam à sa suite.

« Tu as été dure avec lui Santana » osai-je dire lorsque les deux garçons disparurent. Santana haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant mais je vis bien qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable.

« Les faibles n'ont plus leur place sur cette planète à présent, qu'il s'habitue à l'idée et tout ira bien » marmonna-t-elle.

Je la regardais choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle venait juste de dire que si Tina était morte c'était parce qu'elle avait été trop faible !

« Santana » l'avertit Quinn en se raidissant « Je pense que tu devrais te calmer un peu ».

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Fabray » grogna la latine en lui lançant un regard noir.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait nom de Dieu ?!

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Santana Lopez ?! » m'indignais-je en me levant d'un bond du canapé. Quinn me suivit de près et posa une main apaisante sur mon bras « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta folle et petite tête Santana mais si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis. Tina était notre amie ! Ce n'était pas juste une inconnue comme ça, tu l'a connaissais ! Comment peux-tu même- » Je m'interrompis et poussai un lourd soupir en secouant la tête « Ce n'est pas avec un comportement comme ça que tu iras loin, ce n'est pas en rejetant constamment les gens que tu ne souffriras forcément jamais. Nous sommes là pour toi Santana et fais-y toi rapidement à l'idée parce qu'on ne te lâchera pas ! » Terminai-je par dire d'une voix ferme et confiante.

Quinn et Santana me regardèrent d'un air choqué mais les larmes dans les yeux de cette dernière me firent comprendre que j'avais vu juste. Et c'était ce qui comptait. J'attendis qu'elle prenne la parole mais elle ne le fit pas. Je tournais alors les talons et m'élançais vers la porte que Sam et Noah avaient prise plutôt.

« Tina l'a bien fait » murmura soudain Santana me faisant arrêter dans mon élan « Elle nous a bien abandonnée, non ? » lâcha-t-elle avec une voix amer.

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait choisi » protesta faiblement Quinn. Je me retournais et regardais Santana serrer les dents, d'un air énervé.

« Elle aurait pu lutter contre ce… truc. Elle aurait pu se battre pour nous et rester ! » Cria la latina d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu ne sais pas si on peut lutter contre ce… virus Santana, on n'en sait rien » murmurai-je en m'approchant lentement d'elle « Mais je suis sure qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle avait pu, j'en suis sûre. Et puis une partie d'elle restera toujours avec nous, tu sais. Elle sera toujours la ».

« Laisses tomber Berry, ce genre de phrases à l'eau de rose c'est pas mon truc » renifla Santana en essuyant rageusement d'un revers de mains ses yeux.

Quinn eut un léger sourire à cela.

« Sauf quand ça vient d'une certaine Brittany Pierce hein ? » la taquina-t-elle d'un air léger.

« Fermes-la » grommela la latina mais je fus soulager en voyant les coins de ses lèvres se soulever légèrement.

Des rires ne tardèrent pas à s'élever dans la maison mais j'étais toujours rongé par cette angoisse et ce futur incertain et terrifiant qui nous attendait. De plus, je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de leur dire que tante Becca habitait en Géorgie, tout au sud, c'est à dire à des centaines de kilomètres de Lima...

* * *

_Résidence Cohen-Chang…_

Nous étions dans la voiture en direction de la maison de Mike, espérant que ce dernier avait eu le temps de se barricader chez lui. Nous avions déjà fait la maison de Brittany pour trouver Lord Tubbington mais nous ne l'avions pas retrouvé et Brittany avait fondu en larmes. On avait aussi fait un saut chez Sam mais aucune trace de ses frères et sœurs ainsi que de son père, sa mère avait été retrouvé morte dans la cuisine, les membres déchiquetés. Il avait vomi et s'était mis à frapper Noah qui avait voulu le faire sortir de la maison. On avait dû s'y mettre à trois pour le séparer de Noah qui avait à présent la lèvre inférieure meurtrie et un bleu qui tournait au violet sur la joue.

On m'avait proposé de faire un saut chez moi aussi, mais rien qu'à la pensée de revoir le corps dévoré de papa H et papa L version cannibale, j'avais eu envie de m'enfuir à toutes enjambés et me cacher dans le trou le plus profond que je trouverais. Les autres m'avaient jetés des regards sceptiques à ce refus précipité et presque supplique mais je n'avais rien ajouté d'autre. Je n'étais pas prête à leur dire.

« Nous y voilà » soupira Noah en garant la voiture juste en face de la porte, salissant au passage la belle pelouse verte.

Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important maintenant.

Sam, Noah, Quinn et moi sortîmes de la voiture tandis que Brittany et Santana restaient pour surveiller qu'il n'y avait pas trop de morts-vivants dans les parages pendant notre absence. La première chose que nous remarquâmes lorsque Noah tenta d'enfoncer la porte, c'était qu'elle était fermée à clés. Nous échangeâmes un regard.

« Ça ne veut rien dire » marmonna Sam, le visage pâle. J'eus un triste sourire à cette parole, sachant exactement quels dommages pouvaient causer trop d'espoir.

« Tu as raison, ça ne veut rien dire » répétai-je.

Après trois tentatives accompagnés de nombreux jurons plus déplacés les uns que les autres, la porte céda sous le poids de Noah et nous nous y engouffrâmes sans plus attendre. Le silence nous répondit. Quinn effleura du bout des doigts les clés accrochés sur des petits clous contre le mur et je détournai le regard pour regarder Noah avancer prudemment jusqu'au salon. Il revint rapidement et secoua la tête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la moue. Sérieusement, l'idée que nous soyons les seuls rescapés du Glee Club me paraissaient vraiment douteux.

« Si on trouve quelqu'un il faudra trouver une autre voiture, d'ailleurs, la tienne est trop étroite Noah. Je peux à peine respirer » fit soudain Quinn pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère lourde. Noah fronça les sourcils en la regardant d'un air vexé.

« Elle n'est pas petite ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez de trop gros cu- ».

« Noah » le grondai-je avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Il leva les yeux en l'air « Et pour reprendre ce que vient de dire Quinn, elle n'a pas tort. Ta voiture n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que nous sommes bien trop nombreux pour voyager uniquement dans une voiture. Surtout si nous comptons prendre la route avec toutes les provisions que nous avons réussis à réunir. Il faudra qu'on trouve une autre voiture et avant de partir de Lima de préférence » terminai-je en entrant dans le salon.

Mes yeux fouillèrent la pièce mais je ne trouvais rien de suspect et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Rien à signaler » marmonnais-je en traînant des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée.

Soudain Sam, debout au sommet de l'escalier leva la main en l'air pour nous intimer le silence. Nous entendîmes une porte grincer et le cœur battant à tout rompre, nous rejoignîmes le plus furtivement possible Sam.

« Ça venait du fond » nous chuchota Sam en resserrant son poing autour de la batte de base-ball qu'il avait.

C'était celle de Noah, qui me l'avait prêté mais j'avais préféré la passer à Sam. Il était plus fort que moi et donc ses frappes avaient de plus grands impacts. Mais Quinn n'avait pas voulu me laisser sans arme, alors elle m'avait donné le pistolet que gardait son père dans son bureau. La porte grinça une nouvelle fois et nous retinrent notre respiration. Le bout d'un couteau sortit de la petite embrasure de la porte et brilla faiblement à l'éclat de la lumière.

Je poussais un hoquet de surprise. Il y avait quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un de vivant ! Nous n'étions plus seuls. Ou bien peut-être était-ce encore l'un de ces monstres. Je veux dire, je ne les avais jamais vu tenir quelque chose mais peut-être que c'était plausible. Je fronçai de sourcils à cette dernière suggestion, maussade. Noah et Sam échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à avancer le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la pièce. Deux mètres avant d'y arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'accroupir, prêts à se battre.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » fit Sam, d'une voix tremblante.

Quinn attrapa ma main en poussant un soupir tremblant. Je baissais le regard sur nos mains enlacées et sentit mon cœur avoir un raté. C'était tellement agréable de tenir sa douce et chaude main.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et une tête aux cheveux noir ébouriffés passa rapidement dans l'embrasure.

« Mike ! » cria de soulagement Noah en s'élançant vers le jeune asiatique.

Ce dernier stupéfait, lâcha son arme et poussa un bruit étouffé lorsque le corps de Noah rencontra le sien. Sam ne tarda pas à suivre et serra en riant les deux garçons. Quinn et moi échangeâmes un long regard, les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard en se raclant la gorge.

« On devrait les rejoindre ».

« O-oui » bégayais-je en lâchant la main de Quinn.

Celle-ci fronça des sourcils puis s'avança vers Mike pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras.

« Heureuse de te voir en un seul morceau Mike » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Mike rougit un peu mais lui rendit un grand sourire. Il me regarda et je me jetais dans ses bras en poussant un sanglot.

« J'avais peur que nous soyons les seuls survivants Mike. J'avais tellement peur que vous soyez tous morts » lui avouai-je d'une voix étranglé. Il me serra fermement dans les bras.

« Je le serai devenu Rachel, si vous ne seriez pas venu me chercher » m'admit-il en me relâchant doucement « Lorsque j'ai compris ce qui se passait, je me suis planqué dans ma chambre et pendant les heures qui ont suivi, je me suis repassé en boucle tous les films de zombies que j'avais pu voir. Je ne voulais pas devenir un d'eux, j'avais trop peur d'affronter le monde seul… mais vous êtes la maintenant » dit-il d'un grand sourire.

« Oh tu devras remercier Santana, c'est elle qui a insisté pour que nous fassions un petit tour dans la ville avant de partir » lui dit Noah avec un sourire narquois.

« Ah bon ?! » s'exclama Mike, les yeux ronds « Est-ce qu'on parle de la même Santana Lopez ? ».

Nous hochâmes tous de la tête.

« Elle espère trouver le plus de personnes possible pour assurer notre survie, enfin surtout la sienne et celle de Brittany » expliqua Sam, la mâchoire serrée.

« Et Tina ? Vous avez des nouvelles d'elle ? » Nous demanda-t-il en tripotant ses cheveux. Nous nous raidîmes tous à l'évocation de la jeune fille « J'ai essayé de l'appeler plein de fois mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu. Peut-être qu'elle est partie avec un groupe… » Termina-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Mike elle est… » Noah ne put terminer, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

Je baissais les yeux. C'est moi qui devais lui dire, je l'avais tué.

« Elle n'a pas survécu » lâchai-je en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de Mike « Elle… elle avait déjà été mordue lorsque Noah et moi sommes arrivés au lycée pour les récupérer. Et elle s'est transformée pendant que nous étions en train de revenir à la voiture, on… on a rien pu faire… je suis désolé » murmurai-je en retenant tant bien que mal mes larmes.

« Oh » fit Mike avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. Sam et Noah le rattrapèrent in extremis et le firent entrer dans sa chambre pour le poser doucement sur le bord de son lit.

« Je vais préparer son sac et voir s'il y a des bouteilles d'eau ou des boites de conserves » me glissa Quinn à l'oreille avant d'attraper un gros sac bleu dans le coin de la chambre rempli d'affaire de danse. Elle le vida et se mit à ouvrir tous les placards.

« Est-ce… est-ce qu'elle a beaucoup souffert ? » demanda Mike d'une voix brisée.

J'échangeais un regard nerveux avec Sam et Noah.

« Non, elle a commencée à muter une heure après s'être faite mordre » lui avoua Sam, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Mike hocha doucement de la tête, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux et les coudes appuyés contre ses cuisses.

« Qui l'a tué ? ».

Personne ne répondit.

« Allez les gars, je vous connais, je sais que vous n'auriez pas laissez l'un des nôtres être l'un de ces _putains_ de monstres ! » cracha Mike en relevant la tête. Je sursautais de surprise en entendant le venin dans sa voix et m'avançais d'un pas vers lui.

« Moi… c'est moi qui ai tué Tina, Mike » répondit-je d'une voix forte.

Je ne devais pas paraitre coupable, j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. S'il me voyait être coupable, il n'arrêtera jamais de se demander si jamais fait le bon choix.

Il poussa un sanglot, le regard torturé.

« C'est moi qui devait le faire Mike. C'était mon rôle » lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante, soudain terrifiée à l'idée qu'il m'en veuille.

J'avais tellement peur qu'il se mette à me regarder comme si j'étais l'un de ces monstres. Je veux dire, j'avais tué Tina ! J'avais mis fin à sa vie ! C'était son droit de me détester pour le restant de ses jours mais je ne sais pas si moi je pourrais le supporter.

« J-je… tu as raison, on ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, errer dans la nature pour je ne sais combien de temps, tuer des gens innocents comme elle. On ne pouvait pas… » Je poussais un soupir tremblant et m'appuyais sur Noah qui s'était approché de moi pour m'épauler « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de l'avoir tué Mike. Elle… c'était une de mes plus proches amies » lui dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Rachel » me rassura Mike d'une voix rauque « Mais… » Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux « J-je… ».

Je vis du coin de l'œil Quinn se détendre en comprenant qu'il ne tenterait pas de me faire de mal et je fus remplit d'une agréable chaleur en me rendant compte que la blonde était inquiète à propos de moi et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à me protéger en cas de problème. Elle me lança un clin d'œil en déposant le gros sac bleu plein a craqué près de la porte d'entrée et s'éclipsa en bas pour voir sûrement s'il restait des trucs utiles à emporter.

« C'est bon mec, on est la » murmura Sam en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mike fondit aussitôt en larmes, je ne tardai pas à le suivre. Et s'en savoir comment, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, à le serrer de toutes mes forces et à la supplier de pouvoir me pardonner un jour.

* * *

**Eh oui, on a retrouvé notre chinois préféré ! :P **

**Si vous avez d'autre question n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'adorerais y répondre **

**Prochain chapitre : on fera un p'tit tour chez Finn et les autres… **

**PS :**** Pour ceux qui suivent ****Pour l'éternité****, la suite arrive très, très prochainement (probablement ce week-end !). **

**A la prochaine les gars )… **


	5. Effondrée

Chapitre 4 : Effondrée.

**Bon chapitre plutôt dépressif dans lequel Santana en bave un peu, désolé d'avance pour Naya22 :/ et je tiens d'ailleurs à te rassurer en te disant que Santana ne sera pas méchante dans cette histoire )**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

La respiration sifflante, les larmes aux yeux, j'avais la main plaqué contre la bouche de Santana qui était pris de sanglots incontrôlables. J'aurai dû la prévenir de ce qui aurait pu se passer. J'aurai pu tous les prévenir, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'ils me regardent avec pitié. Je n'avais pas envie de revivre ce moment horrible ou papa L avait mis un terme à la vie de papa H. Tout s'était passé si rapidement et dans un flou totale, que j'avais un instant cru ne faire qu'un cauchemar mais à mon grand malheur, ça ne l'avait pas été. C'était la réalité.

Nous étions entrés dans la maison de Santana avec Sam, Santana, Quinn et moi-même. Et en entendant les louanges qu'elle faisait sur sa famille, à quel point ils étaient débrouillards, qu'ils étaient des guerriers et des survivants sur un ton confiant, nous avions commencé à espérer que sa famille avait réussi à survivre et nous avions commis la pire erreur que nous puisons faire à ce moment-là. Nous avions baissé la garde. Et nous l'avions aussitôt regretté.

Trois de ces choses avaient surgis de nulle part, devant nous.

Santana et moi avons été séparés du reste du groupe. J'avais voulu aider Quinn qui luttait contre deux d'entre eux mais Santana m'avais brusquement tiré par la manche pour me montrer deux autres choses qui arrivaient droit sur nous. J'avais voulu les combattre mais la latina m'avait attrapé la main et m'avait entrainé à sa suite sans me laisser le temps de protester. Nous avions débouché sur la cuisine en croyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais lorsque nous avions fait le tour du comptoir, nous fûmes confronter à l'un des spectacles les insupportables qu'il me fut donné de voir. J'avais juste eu le temps de plaquer Santana derrière le comptoir et de placer ma main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un maximum ses sanglots et éviter de nous faire repérer.

A présent, de l'autre côté du comptoir, se trouvait le père de Santana qui était en train de mastiquer les restes du corps du frère de Santana. J'appuyais doucement mon front contre l'arrière tête de Santana qui ne cessait d'émettre des sanglots étouffés.

« Soit forte Santana… je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi » la suppliai-je dans un chuchotement, la bouche plaquée contre son oreille.

Elle secoua lentement la tête et son corps fut de nouveau prit de soubresauts. Je serrai les dents, rejetant ma folle envie de faire la même chose qu'elle. Je savais que j'aurai pu le tuer mais je n'avais pas envie de le faire. J'avais déjà tué Tina et ça m'avait largement suffi. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas devant elle. Santana était une garce mais c'était uniquement une façon à elle de se protéger et malgré le fait qu'elle m'avait mené la vie dure, je n'oserais jamais tuer son père devant elle. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres ne débarquent et nous trouvent. Ils le tueront à ma place. Moi, je n'en avais pas la force.

A vrai dire, je craignais plus ce qui arriverait après. Santana était connu pour son tempérament de feu et j'avais peur qu'elle devienne complètement folle et ne mette en danger le groupe. Et puis Brittany avait besoin d'elle. Je passai ma main sur son flanc tremblant et le serrer doucement pour lui montrer mon soutien.

« C'est bientôt terminé… pense à autre chose » lui dis-je presque inaudiblement en entendant le mâchouillement écœurant et surtout bruyant que faisant son père, ou plutôt la chose qui l'avait remplacé.

Soudain, un gros boum se fit entendre. Je sursautai de peur et m'accroupis face à la porte, prête à me battre. Sam me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis son regard divagua derrière moi et son visage se tacha de tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » s'affola Quinn en voyant sa meilleure amie étalée sur le sol, sanglotante.

« Derrière le comptoir » dis-je d'une voix étranglé, les joues striées de larmes. Un grognement se fit entendre et je baissai le regard.

« Je m'en occupe » déclara rapidement Sam en contournant à grandes enjambées le comptoir. Je me retournai lentement vers les deux filles et m'agenouillai auprès d'elles en regardant avec tristesse Santana, le visage enfouit dans le cou de Quinn, serrer un bout de tissu de son t-shirt.

« Shh… c'est fini Santana. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, on est là. Je suis la » la rassura d'une voix émotive Quinn en tentant de contrôler sa propre tristesse.

« J-je… Je l'ai vu Q-Quinn » sanglota Santana, les yeux injectés de sang et l'air effondré « C'…Ce n'était plus lui… I-il… Oh m-mon Dieu… ».

« Il faut qu'on y aille » déclara soudain Sam, en apparaissant près de nous, l'air grave « Les autres nous attendent et je ne serai pas étonné de voir d'autre zombies rappliquer avec le raffut que nous avons fait ».

J'hochai muettement de la tête, encore choquée de voir Santana dans un tel état. Elle, d'habitude si forte, si fougueuse et confiante… n'était plus qu'une fille sanglotante et à jamais traumatisé.

« Allez » soufflai-je en passant un bras autour de la taille de la latina.

Quinn fit de même et nous la soulevâmes en même temps alors que Sam ouvrait le chemin, la batte de base-ball dressait dangereusement devant lui. Bientôt nous sortîmes de la maison et un Noah sur les nerfs nous accueilli. Mike sauta du capot de la voiture en voyant l'état de Santana et se précipita vers nous. Mais je ne leur faisais pas attention, je fixai plutôt d'un air désolé la voiture dans laquelle Brittany était sûrement toujours en train de se morfondre de la perte de son chat. Mon Dieu, je n'osais imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle verrait l'état lamentable de Santana.

* * *

« Tu tiens le coup ? » fis soudain quelqu'un derrière moi. Je sursautais de peur, mon poing solidement entouré autour de mon pistolet. Je soupirai en remarquant que ce n'était que Noah, ce dernier me fit un sourire penaud et alla me rejoindre près de la fenêtre.

« Il le faut bien avec Santana et… » Ma voix se brisa et je fermais les yeux en pinçant mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

« Hé Rach » murmura Noah d'une voix douce en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Je me laissai faire et bientôt les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Noah ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix désemparé.

Mes yeux se relevèrent vers la fenêtre ou l'on pouvait voir ces choses traîner lentement dans la rue, sans but précis. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsqu'une pensée sordide me traversa l'esprit.

Et si demain j'étais l'une d'entre eux ? A errer à jamais ainsi, dans les rues désertes, avec pour seul objectif manger de la chair humaine. L'image de papa L me revint en mémoire et je me mis à trembler de peur. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme lui. Mon regard se posa sur la lune qui éclairait légèrement la sombre rue déserte d'êtres _vivants_.

« On va continuer » me répondit soudain le jeune homme en me serrant l'épaule « On ne va pas abandonner ».

« On est que sept adolescents complètements paumés, on n'a aucune chance de survivre longtemps comme ça. Pas avec toutes ces rapaces qui nous prennent pour de la viande fraîche » marmonnai-je, découragée.

« Mais tu oublies une chose Rachel, ces sept adolescents complètements paumés ne sont pas n'importe qui. Ils sont une famille, ils sont spéciaux » me fit-il remarquer avec un clin d'œil me tirant un petit sourire « Nous sommes les New Directions, et nous surveillons toujours nos arrières, Rachel. Et les New Directions sont des battants, des guerriers. On n'abandonnera jamais, même si la situation le voudrait, on ne le fera pas, parce qu'il y aura toujours de l'espoir tant que nous serons en vie ».

« Mais Tina est morte et nous ne savons même pas ce qui est arrivé aux autres. Nos parents sont… » Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

«… sont peut-être en vie, tu n'en sais rien » termina Noah, d'une voix ferme « Et c'est bien pour ça que nous avons reculé notre départ. Si Mike a réussi à se planquer chez lui, c'est qu'il y a de l'espoir pour que les autres soient aussi sains et saufs. Qui c'est ? Ça se trouve, à l'heure qui l'est, l'autre moitié des New Directions sont en train de tenir le même discours que nous ».

« N-Noah je ne sais pas si je tiendrai- ».

« Hé, hé, hé… » M'interrompit le jeune homme en prenant soudain en coupe mon visage de ses mains « Regardes-moi Rachel » m'ordonna-t-il de sa plus douce voix.

Je m'exécutais à contrecœur et plongeais mon regard dans le mien. Mon souffle se coupa en voyant la détermination sans faille qui s'y lisait. Il avait confiance en nous, en notre survie.

Comment arrivait-il à le faire ?

« Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner Rach, tu n'as _pas_ le droit de faire une chose pareil ! » chuchota-t-il furieusement d'une voix de plus en plus forte « Merde Rachel ! Tu es _notre_ pilier ! Si tu abandonnes, la dynamique et la confiance que nous avons mise dans notre groupe s'effritera, peut-être lentement mais sûrement. Tu es celle qui a construit ce groupe, celle qui n'a jamais douté de nous ou de nos capacités. Tu es celle qui n'a jamais tourné le dos à l'un d'entre nous, qui nous a toujours pardonné pour ce que nous t'avions fait, inconsciemment ou volontairement. Qui nous a toujours poussée à dépasser nos limites, à toujours faire mieux, à ne pas regarder en arrière » Énuméra-t-il à toute vitesse, avec un empressement et une détermination qui me toucha en plein cœur « Tu penses qu'il se passera quoi lorsque toi, la première personne qui a jamais cru en nous, annonceras que tu peux plus continuer comme ça, parce que tu n'as plus confiance en nous, en ce que nous sommes capables d'accomplir ensemble, hein ? Ça nous détruira tous Rachel, ça nous brisera » murmura Noah, les yeux brillants.

Je reniflais en essuyant lentement mes joues mouillées avec les manches de mon pull. Au lieu de me réconforter, Noah, inconsciemment, n'avait fait qu'amplifier ma terrible angoisse. Il m'avait déposé un lourd poids sur les épaules, le poids de leur vie. Et je craignais plus que tout de ne pas pouvoir le supporter, ce poids qui me paraissait insupportable à porter et trop précieux pour moi.

Je n'étais que moi après tout, que Rachel Berry, le fille aux pulls de rennes, la fille la plus humilié du lycée, la fille avec une ambition débordante et une voix, eh bien, assez talentueuse, il fallait l'avouer… Mais que pourrai-je faire de cette voix à présent ? Surtout dans un monde pareil. J'avais toujours compté sur ma voix, parce que je savais qu'elle me mènera loin, et tous les trophées qui se tenaient fièrement dans ma chambre pouvaient en témoigner. Ma voix a toujours été mon pilier personnel, derrière lequel je me cachai et parai les insultes et les humiliations.

J'ai toujours entendu autour de moi que j'avais une voix incroyable, que « Si elle s'en donne la peine, cette fillette ira loin », que je serai la « nouvelle Barbra Streisand ». J'ai construit mon espoir, mon futur autour de ça. Autour de ma voix. Mais maintenant, à quoi pouvait-elle me servir à part m'apitoyer sur mon sort ?

« Tu n'es pas un loser Rachel » fit soudain Noah me sortant de mes sombres pensées. Il me sourit tristement « Je sais a quoi tu es en train de penser, et c'est faux, tu n'es pas un loser. Tu_ es_ Rachel Berry. Et être Rachel Berry _est_ impressionnant. On a besoin de toi » me dit-il.

Je le regardaiz, le cœur battant furieusement contre ma poitrine, les idées embrouillées. Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, confiant et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front avant de me chuchoter au creux de l'oreille « Je crois en toi Rachel Berry » puis il partit.

De nouveau seule, je m'effondrais sur le sol, troublée et déboussolée par la discussion que je venais d'avoir. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire à présent ?

Ignorer tout ce qui l'avait dit et continuer de me morfondre sur de sombres pensées ou bien me relever et reconquérir ce groupe qui attendait qu'un leader fort et confiant les conduise vers un lieu sûr, l'aide à survivre dans ce nouveau monde encore inconnu et effrayant.

Je me redressai, légèrement chancelante et m'accoudai au rebord de la fenêtre. Mon regard se perdit bientôt parmi ces morts qui étaient revenus à la vie. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

* * *

_Je n'arrivais pas à lui échapper. Il était partout. Derrière moi. Devant moi. Au-dessus de moi. Et je savais que je n'arriverais pas à tenir encore longtemps ce terme. Il prenait de l'avance, lentement mais sûrement. J'étais même certaine qu'il prenait son pied à me chasser ainsi, ce salopard. Il me prenait pour un animal, pour une proie qu'il était sur le point d'attraper et de déguster. Je serrai les dents, la respiration sifflante et la main pressé contre mon flanc. _

_Satané point de côté !_

_Il fallait évidemment que ça m'arrive maintenant, au beau milieu d'une course poursuite avec l'un de ces morts-vivants ! Soudain mon pied s'entremêla dans les racines et je tombai les genoux et les coudes en avant en poussant un cri. En entendant un grognement proche, je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Evidemment, le méchant n'avait jamais ce genre de problèmes. Lui il était toujours en pleine forme, évitait agilement toutes les racines qu'on ne voyait pas dans ce foutue noir !_

_Je gémis en me redressant péniblement et en tremblant de tous mes membres. Je grinçai des dents en voyant mon jean déchirai au niveau des genoux et le sang qui s'écoulait du droit._

_« Merde » soufflai-je, les cheveux collés à mon front._

_Un second grognement me rappela à l'ordre. Je me remis à courir, trébuchant sur les cailloux et les racines qui semblaient réellement vouloir ma peau._

_Soudain il apparut devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, l'odeur nauséabonde de la mort l'accompagnant. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et un hurlement s'échappa de ma gorge._

_« PAPA ! »._

« Rachel ! » entendis-je soudain crier me forçant à sortir de mon cauchemar. Avant même que je ne puisse dire un mot je senti une vive douleur s'emparer de ma joue.

CLACK.

Je poussais un cri de douleur en ouvrant brusquement les yeux avant de dévisager d'un air interdit Quinn. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de me gifler ainsi, nom de Dieu ?! Ça faisait un mal de chien !

« Aie » marmonnai-je, les larmes aux yeux en massant d'une main tremblante ma joue brûlante.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Rachel » me fit Quinn, les mains jointes devant elle avec un air suppliant « J-je je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller et tu n'arrêtais pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens en poussant des cris a-alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser eh bien… la manière forte » ria-t-elle nerveusement en haussant les épaules d'un air penaud.

« Ouais, j'ai pu le sentir… » Dis-je d'une voix rauque en me redressant. Je grimaçais en me rendant compte que je transpirais comme si j'avais couru le marathon de New York.

« Hum… encore désolé » fit Quinn en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux « Mais je ne t'ai pas réveillé pour rien » Encore heureuse ! « Je… Noah a réuni tout le monde dans le salon pour qu'on élabore un plan plus solide pour les futurs maisons que nous fouillerons ».

« Ah… ».

Super, la journée commencée bien avec une claque en guise de réveil et une réunion d'urgence réclamée par Noah qui m'avait « remit » les pendules à l'heure hier soir, en guise de petit déjeuner.

Ma journée n'aurait pu commencer mieux.

« Ils nous attendent » me fit remarquer Quinn après un long silence.

« Oh… ».

Et sinon tu sais dire autre chose ? Je roulais des yeux à cette dernière pensée et me relevais en soupirait lourdement.

« Commencez sans moi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche » dis-je à Quinn en lui adressant un sourire penaud.

« Oh o-oui pas de problème » bredouilla Quinn, légèrement gênée. Je rougis à mon tour et gloussais nerveusement.

« Désolé… je ne suis pas vraiment… sociable le matin, du moins pas avant ma douche du matin » m'excusai-je auprès d'elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Quinn m'offrit un beau sourire qui eut le don de provoquer un raté à mon cœur. Un soupir rêveur s'échappa inconsciemment de mes lèvres. Sérieusement, Quinn était vraiment trop belle pour son bien. Surtout avec ses beaux cheveux blonds détachés, qui semblaient limites être en train de flotter autour d'elle, ses intenses yeux verts qui avaient le mérites de couper le souffle à celui qui se risquai à les regarder, ou plutôt à les contempler. Ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses qu-

Un raclement de gorge me fit ramener les pieds sur terre. Mes joues prirent aussitôt feu sous le regard amusé de Quinn et je me mis à marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de sortir, presque en courant de la chambre avec le rire de Quinn à mes trousses.

« … pas avant ma douche du matin » répétai-je grossièrement avec une grimace, en traînant des pieds dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bains « Vraiment Rachel ? Vraiment ?! » Grinçai-je des dents avant de soupirer lourdement.

Comme je le disais plutôt, la journée commençait bien…

* * *

_Appartement d'Emma Pillsbury et de William Shuester..._

« Il n'est pas la » chuchota Emma d'une voix brisée, en caressant du bout des doigts le canapé.

Finn baissa la tête pour tenter de cacher ses larmes.

« Il... Je suis sure qu'il n'est pas... il doit être allé au lycée pour venir vous chercher » proposa Mercedes d'un air désemparé « Je... je suis sure qu'il ne va pas tarder à rentrer ».

Finn releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. L'appartement de mademoiselle Pilsbury et de monsieur Shue était chaleureux et confortable. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, il lui semblait que cet appartement avait perdue tout de sa chaleur. Elle lui semblait froide et hostile.

Parce que monsieur Shue n'était pas là.

« Je suis sure qu'il est là-bas » chuchota Mercedes d'une voix tremblante.

« On devrait peut-être retourner au lycée » proposa le jeune homme avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

« Même pas en rêve Hudson, le lycée est infesté de ces... choses et tu veux qu'on y retourne ? » se moqua Karofsky en revenant des toilettes.

« Mais... il pourrait y être » protesta l'autre garçon « Il pourrait être là-bas, à nous attendre seul ! ».

Il vit mademoiselle Pillsbury lui jeter un regard hésitant.

« Et s'il n'y était pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » répliqua Clarisse en se redressant du mur sur lequel elle s'était accoudée en fronçant les sourcils. Elle soupira en voyant leur regard désespéré et reprit d'une voix plus douce « Écoutez, je ne cherche pas à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais... ce qui arrive en ce moment c'est du délire ! » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en pointant du doigt une fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur l'ensemble de Lima « On ne peut pas prendre les choses à la légère ! Chaque décision que nous prenons décide de notre survie. J'ai vu ce que ces choses font... et je ne veux pas finir comme ça ».

Finn serra les dents tandis que Mercedes se mettait à sangloter devant la situation désespéré dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Il faut qu'on quitte cet État » déclara Karofsky en serrant les poings « Maintenant ! ».

Mademoiselle Pillsbury sursauta devant l'exclamation du jeune homme et le regarda attentivement.

« Tu veux que j'abandonne l'homme que j'aime David ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Le footballeur écarquilla les yeux devant la question et jeta un regard perplexe à Clarisse, ne sachant que répondre.

« Et tu penses un peu à nos familles ?! » cria Finn en le fusillant du regard « On ne peut pas simplement les abandonner comme ça et s'enfuir comme des lâches ! Ils ont besoin de nous ! »

Karofsky lui lança un regard menaçant, l'air agité.

« Ca s'trouve ils sont déjà tous morts à l'heure qu'il est ! » répliqua-t-il en écartant les bras « T'as vu à quelle rapidité ce... truc de merde se propageait tout à l'heure. A l'heure qu'il est, les trois quart de la population de Lima est sûrement déjà... morte ou pire encore. On peut rien y faire Hudson, d'accord ? Redescend sur terre mec, on n'est pas des putains de super-héros nous ! On est juste... des gars chanceux qui ont survécu à... à cette contamination qui ranime les morts et qui les faits complètement disjoncter ! Et tu sais ce que font les gars chanceux comme nous ? Ils font marcher leur cerveau et choisisse la meilleure solution pour survivre, pas pour crever ! » cracha-t-il.

Finn poussa un cri et se jeta sur lui. Ils tombèrent au sol sous le cri horrifié de Clarisse et Mercedes. Finn attrapa l'autre jeune homme par le col et se mit à le frapper au visage, le regard déformé par la haine. Karofsky poussa un grognement de douleur et d'un coup de tête puissant, frappa le front de Finn qui poussa un cri en tombant à côté de lui. Karofsky se releva rapidement et souleva avec un grognement Finn avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Finn le regarda d'un air haineux et grogna lorsque le coude de Karofsky se pressa contre sa gorge.

« Ca suffit David ! » cria mademoiselle Pillsbury en posant une main ferme sur son épaule « Lâche le immédiatement ».

Le jeune homme lança un dernier regard menaçant à Finn avant de le relâcher et de reculer lentement. Finn s'écroula par terre et se massa doucement la gorge avec une grimace tandis que mademoiselle Pillsbury s'accroupissait à côté de lui, le regard inquiet.

Le footballeur s'essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait au coin de sa lèvre, en tentant d'ignorer sa joue gauche brûlante et douloureuse.

« C'est moi que vous engueulez alors que c'est lui qui s'est jeté en premier sur moi ? » se moqua-t-il d'un air incrédule « C'est quoi cette justice de merde ?! ».

La femme ne lui répondit pas, préférant examiner d'un œil attentif le front abîmé de Finn qui regardait silencieusement le plafond.

Le footballeur détourna le regard en serrant les poings et roula des yeux en voyant le regard prudent de Clarisse fixé sur lui.

« Ouais c'est ça, allez vous faire foutre, moi j'me tire d'ici, j'ai pas envie de crever avec des losers » grogna-t-il en attrapant brusquement sa veste posé sur le canapé.

« Non Karofsky attends ! » fit mademoiselle Pillsbury en se relevant rapidement pour le regarder avec panique « Tu ne peux pas nous quitter ! C'est trop dangereux dehors et- ».

« Et vous croyez que c'est mieux de rester croupir ici jusqu'à mourir de faim ou jusqu'à ce que ces monstres arrivent à défoncer la porte ? » la coupa-t-il sur un ton brusque et agressif.

Mademoiselle Pillsbury plissa les yeux.

« Ce que je sais c'est que tu ne survivras pas seul dehors » lui dit-elle d'une voix calme.

« On va voir ça » rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un sourire narquois en la contournant pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il leur lança un dernier regard avant de se détourner en secouant la tête « J'espère que vous changerez d'avis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ».

Puis il claqua la porte.

Mercedes se laissa tomber sur le canapé alors que le regard de Clarisse devenait morose.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable de passer la nuit ici et de voir ce qu'on pourra faire demain. Nous ne sommes vraisemblablement pas apte à une quelconque excursion » remarqua Emma, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais monsieur Shue- ».

« Écoutes Finn, je n'étais pas d'accord avec l'opinion de David mais il avait raison en disant qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il est survécu. Je... ne dis pas qu'il est mort mais je dis juste que s'il est encore en vie c'est qu'il a trouvé une bonne cachette et qu'il survivra une nuit. En plus, se jeter ainsi dans ce plan brouillon serait une erreur et cela nous coûterai sûrement nos vies ».

« Mademoiselle Pillsbury a raison Finn, on est dépassés par les événements et toi, tu es blessé donc pas au plus haut de ta forme. On ira demain » insista Mercedes en hochant la tête.

Emma lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Clarisse se contenta de serrer les dents et s'éloigna silencieusement.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix en restant avec eux ?

* * *

**Ouais c'est chaud entre Finn et Karofsky… **

**Alors vous avez aimé le petit rapprochement entre Rachel et Quinn ? **

**Plus d'actions dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! **

**A la prochaine… **


	6. Bowling

Chapitre 4 : Bowling.

**Chapitre posté plutôt que prévu, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ) J'ai pris particulièrement du plaisir à écrire celui-ci, surtout à écrire le passage « bowling ». Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire en lisant le chapitre ;)**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'évoquer l'autre fois mais je viens de débuter une toute nouvelle fanfiction Twilight avec pour pairing Bella/Victoria qui se nomme ****Soul Mates****. Ouais je sais ça fait bizarre pour celles qui connaissent pas ce couple mais jusqu'ici, je prends pas mal de plaisir à écrire leur histoire, donc jetez-y un petit coup d'œil si vous avez le temps :)**

**Naya22 :**** Mon Dieu, je pouvais pratiquement t'entendre crier dans ma tête lorsque j'ai lu ton message ^^ et ça m'a fait peur :P S'il te plait ne m'en veut pas trop, Santana est quelqu'un d'extrêmement forte comme tu dois surement le savoir donc tu ne devrais pas trop te faire d'inquiétude pour elle. Et promis, je vais un peu la laisser tranquille, enfin juste un peu :P Et je crois que j'aurais dû choisir Glauque comme titre d'histoire :P**

**P'tit griffon :**** Hmm c'est une bonne idée je suppose mais… pas assez glauque pour moi :P Et puis le groupe de Rachel a pas mal de choses à faire de son coté comme celui de Finn. Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce qui adviendrait précisément de Dave mais je vais surement le faire revenir dans l'histoire à un point donné. Cependant ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera **_**entièrement **_**vivant à ce moment-là… Ouais, je sais, c'est glauque :P**

**Et Merci à Cottigny, Loisica, et Meg1287 pour leurs reviews :)**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes…**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

_Quelque part dans Lima..._

Je rentrais le plus silencieusement possible dans le salon où Noah était en train de parler de vive voix et allais rejoindre à pas de loups Mike, accoudé au mur qui faisait face à la fenêtre.

Le salon était assez vaste pour une maison de banlieue. On l'avait trouvé hier soir, quelques minutes avant que le jour ne prenne congé. Mike, Sam et Noah avaient fouillés en quatrième vitesse la maison pour s'apercevoir avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait aucun mort-vivant.

C'était la maison de Mercedes.

J'eus un nouveau pincement au cœur en pensant à la jeune fille. J'espérai de tout cœur qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfouir avec les autres. Avec Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Joe et Finn.

Mon visage se désintégra en repensant à lui.

Mon ex petit-ami, celui qui avait eu le courage de braver les stéréotypes du lycée et de sortir avec moi malgré ma piètre réputation. Je l'aimerai toujours parce qu'il était mon premier amour, mais aussi parce qu'il m'avait toujours soutenu. Et même s'il ne m'avait pas toujours écouté, il était l'une des plus loyales et précieuses personnes que je connais. Et Kurt…

Je poussai un soupir tremblant me recevant un regard inquiet de Mike.

Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça maintenant.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous avez commencez ? » lui demandai-je à voix basse.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire rassurant, en contraste avec ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et les énormes cernes qu'il avait.

Inquiète, je posais une main sur son épaule « Tu es sure que ça va Mike ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ça ne va pas, mais je ne veux pas abandonner » me répondit-il, l'air partagé entre fatigue et détermination.

Je lançais un regard à Noah qui semblait être entré dans une vive discussion avec Sam et fit signe Mike d'aller s'allonger sur l'un des matelas que nous avions éparpillés dans le salon.

« Je te rapporterais tout ce qui s'est dit » lui promis-je avec un sourire.

« Merci » souffla-t-il d'un air soulagé avant d'aller s'effondrer près du matelas de Santana et de Brittany.

Cette dernière semblait perdue et effrayée mais en la voyant caresser tendrement les cheveux de Santana, dont la tête reposait sagement sur ses cuisses allongées me fit chaud au cœur. Elle essayait d'être forte pour la latina, elle essayait d'être là pour elle. Santana avait, quant à elle le regard perdue sur le plafond, un air indifférent sur le visage, même si j'étais certaine qu'en vrai, c'était une toute autre histoire.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi Rachel ? » me demanda soudain Noah.

« Hein ? » fis-je en sursautant de surprise.

Sam eut un froncement de sourcils sévère tandis que Quinn tentait de cacher son sourire amusé. Je plissai des yeux à cela et me raclai la gorge en essayant de me reprendre.

« Désolé, j'étais… perdue dans mes pensées » fis-je d'une voix lente en m'approchant d'eux. Noah haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas alors que je les rejoignais autour de la table.

Mon regard se fit aussitôt intéressé lorsque je remarquai qu'une carte de l'état d'Ohio était étalée sur la table. Je compris aussitôt qu'ils ne comptaient pas partir très loin, peut-être même voulaient-ils qu'on reste une nuit de plus ici.

« Aucune nouvelle des autres ? » demandai-je en relevant mon regard.

Noah et Sam vérifièrent une nouvelle fois leur portable et secouèrent tous deux de la tête d'un air découragé.

« Ils ont peut-être perdu leur portable, ou bien ils sont dans un lieu où le réseau passe mal » essaya de rassurer Quinn, assise en face de moi.

« C'est une possibilité » marmonna Sam, la mine sceptique.

« Allez mec, c'est impossible que nous soyons les seuls rescapés ! » s'exclama Noah en écartant les bras d'un air confiant. Je déglutis lorsque la discussion d'hier soir me revint en mémoire et me recroquevillai sur ma chaise « Rach, dis-lui toi ! » fit-il soudain en me lançant un regard insistant.

M-moi ? Il me fit les gros yeux, éradiquant les derniers espoirs de me faire petite.

_Merde. _C'était vraiment moi.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive avant de me redresser de ma chaise en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je leur fis le plus beau et le plus confiant sourire que je pus et déclarai entre mes dents serrés : « Euh o-oui… ce que dit Noah est logique dans le fond. Je veux dire, pourquoi serions-nous les seuls à être encore en vie hein ? Eh bien, il est vrai que sûrement un fort taux d'élèves de McKinley ont dû être pris au piège et qu'ils ont dû se faire avoir par ces choses… » je me mis à bafouiller en voyant le visage de Sam devenir de plus en plus sombre et le froncement de sourcils de Quinn « M-mais, il y a une chance que les autres se soient échappés. Je veux dire, Kurt et Blaine ne commençaient qu'a dix heures, donc ça veut dire que lorsque l'épidémie s'est répandue, ils n'étaient même pas présents dans le lycée et Mercedes, Finn et Artie avaient cours de sciences. En prenant compte de l'emplacement de leur classe et des grandes fenêtres qui permettent un accès facile à l'extérieur, je suis sure qu'ils ont réussi à s'en sortir et sont allés se mettre à l'abri » déclarai-je d'une seule traite avant de reprendre mon souffle.

Je relevai le regard, un peu fière de ma déduction et fronçai des sourcils d'un air confus en les voyants tous trois me regardaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? » Paniquais-je en me passant une main sur le visage.

Noah éclata de rire, l'air soudain plus détendu et déposa un bruyant bisou sur ma joue qui me fit grincer des dents.

« Rachie ! » fit soudain Sarah en dévalant les escaliers pour se précipiter sur moi avec un grand sourire. Je lui tendis mes bras et aussitôt elle sauta sur mes genoux.

« Tu veux bien me chanter une chanson ? » me demanda-t-elle en faisant sa moue adorable.

« Euh eh bien… j-je… » Bredouillai-je inutilement, surprise de cette soudaine demande.

« Je t'avais dit rester à l'étage Sarah ! » la gronda soudain Noah, les sourcils froncés d'un air sévère.

Je le dévisageais d'un air étrange. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de le voir ainsi, avec cette tête-là...

« Mais Puck, je m'ennuyais en haut, et y'a personne avec moi ! » protesta-t-elle en balançant ses pieds « En plus, j'entends quand même tous ce que vous dites » nous renseigna-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Noah grimaça et se rassit sur sa chaise tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Et si tu allais voir Brittany, je suis sure qu'elle sera contente de te chanter quelque chose » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Sarah se mit réfléchir longuement à cette proposition, allant jusqu'à poser ses doigts sous son menton en lâchant un long « Hmm… ».

« Sarah ! » l'avertit Noah, les dents serrées.

« C'est d'accord mais après tu viendras me chanter une chanson, ok ? » me fit-elle en me tendant sa petite main.

J'eus un sourire amusé à cela et lui serra la main d'un air sérieux.

« C'est entendu mademoiselle Puckerman ! ».

Elle eut un rire à cela et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre Brittany et Santana.

« Elle me tuera un jour » gémit Noah en laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains.

« Si ce ne sont pas ces morts-vivants qui le font avant ! » cracha Sam, les mâchoires serrés.

Je déglutis difficilement alors que l'atmosphère s'alourdit au-dessus de la table.

« Merci d'avoir plombé l'ambiance Sam ! » siffla Quinn en le fusillant du regard.

Sam se contenta de l'ignorer.

« Sérieux mec, c'est quoi ton problème au juste ?! Tu ne trouves pas que la situation est assez pourrie comme ça pour que t'en rajoutes ?! » S'énerva Noah en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

_Oh oh… ça sent mauvais._

« Mon problème ? Mon problème à moi, c'est qu'on est là, autour d'une putain de table, à juste s'engueuler au lieu de porter secours à d'éventuels survivants. Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez bordel ! On aurait dû quitter Lima hier mais non, monsieur Puckerman à décider qu'il fallait continuer de chercher dans cette ville de fantôme, ou plutôt de morts-vivants ! Et là qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?! On est en train de discuter tranquillement autour d'une table, et de sourire aux caprices d'une gamine ! » Cria Sam, les poings serrés.

_Vraiment mauvais._

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis Evans » grogna Noah en s'approchant dangereusement du blond qui eut un rire sec à cela.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'en foutre une ? C'est sûr que ça arrangera la situation de merde dans laquelle on est ! » Cracha-t-il.

« Sam, tu devrais peut-être te calmer ou aller prendre une douche, enfin trouver de quoi t'aérer l'esprit… » Lui dis-je d'une voix douce, avec prudence.

Il fit volte-face vers moi, me faisant sursauter et me pointa furieusement du doigt.

« Toi, ne la ramènes pas ! Parce que jusqu'ici tu n'as fait qu'hocher la tête et nous suivre sans participer à nos débats ou soutenir les autres ! » Me lança-t-il en pleine figure.

J'eus la mauvaise impression de me recevoir un coup de poing en plein estomac.

« Excuse-moi ?! » grinçai-je des dents, le visage rouge « Pour qui tu te prends pour nous balancer des trucs pareils à la figure Samuel Evans ?! » criai-je en me relevant de mon siège.

Il bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible, sûrement surpris que je connaisse son prénom en entier. Hé hé, ça marchait toujours le truc du prénom entier !

« Tu crois que je ne souffre pas moi ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir mes amis comme ça ? Tu crois que Noah ne fait pas son maximum pour satisfaire chacune de nos demandes et essayer de garder en sûreté notre groupe ? Et peux-tu me dire qui a passé la nuit à surveiller qu'aucun de ces affreux morts-vivants ne s'approche de trop près de la maison et nous mette en danger ?! » Lui demandai-je, ma voix s'intensifiant avec la colère qui me prenait.

« Euh j-… »

« C'est moi Sam ! C'est moi qui est passé la nuit à surveiller les rues, c'est moi qui n'ai pas arrêté de faire des rondes dans la maison, pour voir si tout le monde allait bien ! Pour voir si Santana tenait le coup. C'est moi aussi qui l'ai prise dans la chambre du haut lorsque ses pleurs sont devenus trop fort et que j'ai dû la garder avec moi quatre heures, de peur qu'elle réveille Brittany en sachant que cette dernière était assez effrayée comme ça ! » Hurlai-je, les larmes aux yeux « Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir peur Sam ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir peur de mourir, de devenir l'un des leurs ?! Je… » Je m'interrompis brusquement en tentant de reprendre mon calme « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ce groupe, n'en doute jamais. Je te demande juste un peu de temps, c'est tout… » Fis-je d'une voix cassée avant de me détourner d'eux pour regagner l'étage.

J'avais besoin d'être seule.

« Sauf que ce n'est pas toi qui a vu ta mère morte avec les membres déchiquetés ! » hurla-t-il en frappant la table de son poing.

J'entendis Sarah pousser un cri de peur et serrai les dents. Je me retournai légèrement vers lui, pour remarquer que Mike s'était relevé et surveillai prudemment chacun de nos gestes, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Mon regard se porta sur Quinn qui me lançait un regard suppliant.

« Ecoutes, je sais qu- ».

« Tu ne sais rien Rachel ! T-tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressentis en la voyant morte, étalée par terre » cracha-t-il, le corps tremblant et les larmes aux yeux.

« Au contraire Sam, je sais malheureusement _exactement _ce que tu as ressentis » lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante « Et je sais aussi ce que tu es en train de ressentir maintenant. Tu as l'impression que tout est fini, qu'on vous tous mourir, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir sauf que c'est faux ! Tant qu'on est là, rien n'est perdu. Tant qu'on est là, il y a une chance qu'on survive » lui dis-je fermement.

Il me lança un regard sceptique et je sus aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il ne me croyait pas.

« Comment ça _exactement_ ? » fis soudain Quinn en me regardant fixement.

Je déglutis difficilement et fuyait son regard. Mes yeux ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur mes mains tremblantes que je m'empressai de les cacher dans mes poches.

« Rachel ? » m'appela Puck, d'un air incertain.

« J-je… » Bégayais-je, la respiration sifflante « Je n'étais pas au lycée le matin parce que mes pères avaient éteint mon réveil. Sûrement à cause de cette épidémie mystérieuse qui s'était emparée dans les villes voisines. Je me suis levé, énervé qu'ils aient oser faire une chose pareille et je suis descendu au salon pour leur dire ce que je pensais de ça sauf que… » ma voix se brisa et je levai les yeux au plafond pour tenter de retenir mes larmes « Sauf que quand j'ai vu papa L, ce n'était plus… lui » fis-je avant de mordre durement la joue intérieure pour tenter de ne pas m'effondrer « Je… au début je pensais que c'était encore une de ces obsessions avec Halloween sauf que… sauf que j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas ça lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur moi pour tenter de me mordre » murmurai-je en étouffant un sanglot.

« Rachel je suis tellement déso- ».

J'interrompis brusquement Sam, il fallait que je termine de le leur raconter sinon je savais que je n'en aurais plus la force après « J'ai crié à l'aide et quelques minutes plus tard, papa H est arrivé en courant pour me secourir » continuai-je d'une voix tremblante. Je serrai les mâchoires et voyant le visage de Puck se teintait petit à petit d'horreur en comprenant ce qui allait suivre « Papa H s'est jeté sur papa L pour que je puisse me relever et il m'a crié de m'enfuir, de me rendre au ranch de Becca mais j-je… ne voulais pas l'abandonner, je… je ne pouvais pas… » Je me mis à pleurer et sentis à peine la main douce qui se glissa dans la mienne « Papa L s'est mis soudain à mordre le cou de papa H avant qu'aucun de nous deux puisse faire quelque chose. J'ai couru dans la cuisine pour attraper un couteau mais lorsque je suis revenu, l-la chose… elle était en train de… » Un haut le cœur me prit brusquement et je plaquai une main contre mon ventre « Elle était en train de lui dévorer le… le ventre » chuchotai-je, la voix prise de sanglots incontrôlable.

La seconde suivante, un corps se plaqua contre le mien et deux bras se pressèrent autour de ma taille. Je m'accrochais aux épaules de Quinn alors que cette dernière raffermissait sa prise autour de moi.

« C'est fini Rachel, shh… c'est fini… » Me murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle ait raison sauf que les cauchemars que je faisais chaque nuit et l'angoisse qui me tiraillait tout le temps le ventre lui faisait avoir tort.

* * *

Je clignais confusément des yeux en entendant une douce voix chanter près de moi. Une main était en train de caresser mes cheveux alors qu'un gant mouillé était pressé contre mon front. Je ne tardais pas longtemps à reconnaître que c'était Quinn et rougis furieusement.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Rachel » fit soudain Quinn en comprenant que j'étais réveillé.

J'ouvris complètement les yeux et posai ma main sur le gant mouillé avant de l'enlever d'un air confus. Je jetais un regard circulaire autour de moi et me rendis compte que j'étais à l'étage, dans la chambre ou j'avais passé la nuit à monter la garde.

Comment étais-je arrivé ici ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? » demanda-ai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle me tendit une bouteille que je ne tardais pas à vider.

« Tu t'es évanouis dans mes bras après que nous avoir avoué ce qui c'était passé avant qu'on se soit tous retrouvés » m'expliqua- t-elle avec prudence.

« Oh… » fis-je avec une grimace.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à tes pères Rachel. Tu… tu aurais dû nous le dire avant, on aurait été là pour toi » dit-elle d'un air presque vexé.

Vexé ? Pourquoi serait-elle vexée ?

« J'aurais pensé que… enfin, on pensait que tu nous faisons maintenant tous assez confiance pour nous confier ce genre de choses » murmura-t-elle, la tête baissée.

« Oh… » fis-je à nouveau, d'un air bête.

Je n'avais pas prévue ça.

Je me raclais la gorge pour reprendre contenance et me redressais un peu « Quinn, ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, c'est juste que je n'étais pas prête à dire ce qui s'était passée… »

« L'aurais-tu été réellement un jour Rachel ? Parce que je ne vois pas comment on peut être prête à dire un truc pareil, même si des années ont passés après ça » répliqua-t-elle en me lançant un triste sourire.

« On avait assez de problèmes comme ça, je ne voulais pas en rajouter » marmonnais-je en haussant les épaules.

« Tu aurais quand même dû nous le dire » murmura la blonde, les dents serrées « Je… j'aurais voulu que tu nous le dises, que tu me le dises à moi, tu sais… » Avoua-t-elle d'une voix fragile.

« Oh Quinn, je suis désolé si tu l'as pris mal… » Soupirai-je en secouant la tête « Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquis-je d'un air soucieux en la regardant.

Elle hocha mollement de la tête.

« C'est juste que je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade de la méfiance toutes les deux, je pensais vraiment que tu me faisais confiance à présent Rachel, du moins je l'espérais… » dit-elle d'une voix amer.

Je gémis en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Super ! Maintenant Quinn pensait que je ne lui faisais pas confiance et que je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné ce qu'elle m'avait faite endurée au lycée.

Prise d'un regain de courage, j'attrapais sa main dans la mienne. Elle releva la tête et me fixa de son intense regard verdâtre.

« Je t'ai pardonné Quinn, et on a bien dépassés le stade de la méfiance, comme celui du 'Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ?', je te fais confiance Quinn, c'est juste que je… c'était trop frais pour que je puisse en parler à qui que ce soit, surtout avec ce qui est arrivé chez Santana » la rassurais-je.

« Est-ce que tu lui aurais dit à Finn ? » me demanda brusquement Quinn me surprenant.

« Q-Quoi ? » bégayai-je, l'air choqué.

Pourquoi me demandait-elle ça ? En quoi cette affaire concernait Finn ?

« Ce qui est arrivé à tes pères, tu lui aurais dit à Finn, n'est-ce pas ? » me répéta-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« J-je… enfin je ne sais pas… pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? » bredouillais-je, soudain nerveuse.

Le visage de Quinn se fit plus dur.

« Réponds à la question Rachel, est-ce que tu lui aurais d- ».

« D'accord, d'accord ! » m'écriais-je avant de prendre une profonde inspiration « Oui, je lui aurais dit Quinn, je l'aurais dit à Finn » lâchai-je, légèrement honteuse.

Quinn récupéra sa main de la mienne, et cela me fit plus mal que je l'aurai pensé. Je fronçais les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur mes genoux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche en se relevant rapidement.

« A-attends Quinn, tu ne peux pas te mettre en colère pour ça ! » protestais-je soudain, alertée par ses gestes.

Elle ouvrit la porte puis s'arrêta et lâcha d'une voix glaciale « Tu devrais te reposer Rachel, on reprend les recherches dans une heure » puis elle ferma la porte.

Je m'effondrais sur le lit en gémissant. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

_Maison d'Artie..._

Voilà, un quart d'heure que je tapotais nerveusement le volant. Un quart d'heure que Quinn, Sam, Noah et Mike s'étaient engouffrés dans la maison d'Artie pour voir s'il était là, ou bien l'un de ses proches.

Je n'aimais pas être mise à l'écart, ça ne faisait que renforcer l'angoisse qui me tordait douloureusement le ventre. Je poussais un lourd soupir en regardant par la vitre de la voiture si les morts-vivants se tenaient bien à distance.

Il n'y a en avait seulement que trois dans la rue et ils étaient d'une lenteur incroyable. D'une lenteur qui me renfrogna encore plus.

A vrai dire, j'avais voulu venir avec Quinn, Noah et les autres sauf que ces derniers avaient trouvés plus judicieux pour moi que je reste ici à les attendre, pendant qu'eux partiraient à l'aventure.

Attendez, qu'avaient-ils dit exactement déjà ?

Ah oui voilà « On a besoin de quelqu'un de fiable qui reste près de la voiture. On ne peut pas laisser sans surveillance la voiture, Santana est trop… faible pour le moment et Brittany eh bien... Je préfère la préserver, pareil pour ma sœur. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose en notre absence, je te fais confiance pour que rien ne leur arrive Rachel » avait déclarai Noah, d'un air grave.

Oh c'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais confis ta voiture Noah !

Je serrai les dents, ruminant silencieusement ma mauvaise humeur. Me moquant une nouvelle fois en sachant ce que Noah avait tenté de me faire en me réduisant à _ça_. Il voulait me préserver après avoir su ce qui était arrivé à mes pères, sauf que c'était un peu tard pour ça maintenant !

Abruti.

Me laisser ici était encore pire que de me laisser fouiller les maisons avec eux. Ici, j'avais le temps de penser et penser n'était pas bon pour moi ces derniers temps. Surtout avec les mauvais souvenirs que j'avais eu le don de récolter ces derniers jours.

« Rachie, tu peux me chanter une chanson s'il te plaît » me demanda Sarah, assise à l'arrière avec Brittany et Santana, toujours aussi silencieuses.

« Pas maintenant Sarah » répondis-je d'une voix ferme.

Soudain la porte passager s'ouvrit sur Noah qui s'engouffra dans la voiture en poussant un lourd soupir. Je lui lançais un regard et compris en voyant son regard découragé qu'ils n'avaient trouvé personne.

« Aucune trace d'Artie, on a seulement pu remplir deux sacs de provisions » déclara-t-il.

Je vis du coin de l'œil la BMW noir que Mike avait trouvé près de la maison de Mercedes, nous dépasser et démarrais la voiture pour les suivre.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à fouiller la maison de Finn et Kurt, celle de Joe et l'appart' de Shue et de Pillsbury » soupira le jeune homme en tripotant son fusil « Et après on s'casse de cette ville ».

« Est-ce qu'on pourra jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ma maison pour voir si Lord Tuby n'est pas revenu ? » demanda Brittany d'une petite voix.

« Je ne crois pas qu- ».

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Britt, on ira voir avant de partir et je suis certaine qu'il sera revenu » coupais-je précipitamment Noah en adressant un sourire rassurant à Brittany par le rétroviseur.

Cette dernière sembla aussitôt reprendre des forces et se mit à chuchoter furieusement des choses à l'oreille de Santana.

« Rachel t- ».

« Tiens, regarde on est déjà arrivés à la maison de Joe » l'interrompis-je en m'arrêtant derrière la voiture de Mike.

Noah me jeta un regard frustré puis sortit en claquant la porte de la voiture nous faisant sursauter.

« Puck est énervé à cause du fait que tu veuilles bien aller vérifier si Lord Tuby est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Britt, l'air triste.

« Ouais mais je m'en fiche » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Ce qui valut un rire de Sarah et un sourire de la blonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Noah revint la mine sombre et la joue rouge. J'osais un sourcil en le voyant s'installer côté passager avec un air renfrogné sur le visage.

« Un problème ? » lui demandais-je.

« On a retrouvé Joe… mort » répondit-il avec une grimace pour le dernier.

« Oh ».

« Mais Jésus ne peut pas mourir, n'est-ce pas Sanny ? » demanda Britt, d'un air confus. Santana se contenta d'hausser les épaules, le regard perdue je ne sais ou.

« Comment Quinn tient le coup ? » demandai-je avec inquiétude.

« Comment crois-tu que ma joue soit devenu rouge ? » lâcha Noah, d'un air renfrogné.

« Ah… j'en déduis qu'elle va mal alors » murmurais-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mike et Sam sont restés près d'elle pour la calmer et la forcer à… le lâcher » me renseigna-t-il à voix basse, pour éviter que Sarah n'entende.

Je soupirais tristement et secouais de la tête avant de poser mon front sur le volant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une horreur pareille nous tombe dessus ? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait de mal pour mériter ça, pour voir nos proches mourir les uns après les autres sans que nous ne puissions y faire quelque chose ? C'était inhumain.

Un long silence s'établit.

« Est-ce que tu comptes me faire la tête encore longtemps ? » me demanda soudain Noah en se tournant vers moi.

« Ca dépend, est-ce que tu comptes te comporter comme un idiot encore longtemps ? » rétorquais-je en relevant légèrement la tête du volant.

« Excuses-moi ?! » siffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi « Tu crois que ça m'amuse toute cette affaire ? J'essaie juste de te protéger Rachel, pas de te punir ou je ne sais autre… ».

« Je sais me protéger toute seule Noah ! » m'énervais-je.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblé l'autre fois, chez Santana. Tu aurais dû le tuer au lieu de risquer bêtement ta vie et celle de Santana ! » éleva la voix Noah, l'air sévère.

« Désolé d'être aussi sensible à l'égard des gens Noah mais je n'allais tout de même pas tuer le père de Santana juste sous ses yeux ! » répliquai-je sèchement « Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai appris à me défendre seule lorsque les humiliations et les insultes ont commencés. Ça doit te sembler familier, non ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as d'ailleurs jeté le premier slushie en pleine figure ?! » Criai-je.

« Les gars je crois qu-».

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! » cria à son tour Noah en se passant furieusement une main sur sa crête « C'était mon seul moyen de me faire respecter par l'équipe de football ! »

« Pauvre chou ! » crachais-je en lui lançant un regard noir « C'est sure que ça t'a réussi de te faire respecter par cette équipe de néandertaliens hein ? Mais dis-moi, ou sont-ils maintenant ?! ».

« Les gars, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, il y a des m- ».

« Sauf qu'au moins moi j'étais apprécié par le lycée et je ne me faisais pas humilier tous les jours ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Ouais, sous le pseudonyme de _la_ _prostituée _du lycée ! ».

« Mais au moins, je ne me faisais pas appeler Manhands ou Rupaul et j'avais toutes les filles à mes pieds ! ».

« LES GARS IL Y A DES MORTS VIVANTS DERRIÈRE NOUS ! » hurla soudain Brittany avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Santana qui nous lança un regard haineux. Sarah ne tarda pas à se mettre à pleurer elle aussi.

J'eus un air penaud et regardais dans le rétroviseur. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant une horde d'une quinzaine de morts-vivants se traîner vers notre voiture.

« Merde » lâchais-je.

« Ils ont dû être attiré par nos cris » pesta Noah en refermant rapidement les vitres de la voiture. Soudain la voiture se mit à tanguer des deux côtés faisant crier Brittany et Sarah. Je jurais et allumais d'une main tremblante la voiture.

« Wow wow, qu'est-ce que tu fais Rachel ?! Il faut qu'on attende les autres ! » S'écria Puck en me voyant faire.

« Si on ne bouge pas, ils deviendront encore plus nombreux et ils risqueraient de renverser la voiture et personnellement Noah, je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui » déclarai-je avant de rouler à toute vitesse dans la rue.

« TU VAS LES ABANDONNER ?! » hurla Noah en me fusillant du regard.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Jésus, j'aimais Noah mais des fois, il était vraiment long à comprendre.

« Au lieu de dire des idioties, appelle-les et dit leur de se rendre immédiatement à leur voiture » lui ordonnai-je en tournant soudain le volant. Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent furieusement contre le goudron avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour.

« Je te jure qui si ma voiture à une seule marque, je te tue Rachel » siffla Noah, la portable pressé contre l'oreille.

Je lui lançais un regard penaud en pensant au plan que j'avais mis au point. Alors il pouvait me tuer tout de suite. Je vis l'aiguille du compteur dépasser les 80 et lui lançait un regard nerveux.

« Je t'en rachèterais une nouvelle » lui promis-je.

« Quoi ?! Comment ça tu m'en rachèteras une nouvelle ?! » Paniqua Noah en raccrochant le portable « Rachel, dis-moi immédiatement ce que tu es sur le point de faire sin- ».

« Les filles attachez-vous, ça va secouer un peu » les avertis-je en accélérant la voiture.

« Berry, tu as intérêt à dire tout de suite ce que tu es en train de faire sinon je te jure que personne ne te reconnaîtra après que je me sois occupé de toi ! » hurla soudain Santana, le visage blême.

Eh bien, c'est maintenant qu'elle se réveillait elle ! J'aurai voulu en fin de compte, qu'elle attende un peu pour ça.

« Une partie de bowling, ça vous dit ? » leur demandais-je avec un sourire nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- Oh mon Dieu ! Non, non, non Rachel ! Je t'en supplie, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas vraiment, tu me connais quoi, je m'emporte facilement mais je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça à ma voiture ! » Cria à toute vitesse Noah en se retenant au bord de son siège.

Je serrai les mâchoires en voyant Quinn et Sam s'engouffrer dans la voiture à toute vitesse tandis que Mike luttait contre une dizaine de morts-vivants pour accéder à la place conductrice. Je pris une profonde inspiration et pressai de toutes mes forces la pédale.

La voiture partie brusquement en avant me tirant un bref cri avant que le pare-choc avant ne frappe dix morts-vivants. Un d'entre eux rencontra violemment le pare-brise créant une grande fissure qui tira un cri horrifié à Noah. Je stoppais soudain la voiture, la respiration sifflante et les poings serrés autour du volant.

« Allez » fis-je avant de faire demi-tour dans un crissement de pneus.

« Encore ! » cria Sarah en frappant joyeusement des mains.

« Je vais vomir... » lâcha Santana, le visage en sueur et la peau pâle.

« Je jure de ne plus jamais te laisser conduire » marmonna Noah en respirant bruyamment lorsque je me mis à accélérer une nouvelle fois vers les morts-vivants qui se relevaient.

« Tu jures beaucoup trop Noah » grognai-je avant de rencontrer de plein fouet les morts-vivants.

La voiture dévia brusquement faisant crier les autres et je serrai les dents en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la voiture qui frappa la chaussée avant de continuer sa route vers les maisons.

« Merde, merde, merde » paniquai-je en la voyant foncer tout droit vers une maison.

« ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE BORDEL DE VOITURE BERRY ! » hurla Santana avant que sa tête ne bascule en avant et de vomir son petit déjeuner.

« Je crois que Santana ne va pas bien » marmonna Noah en essayant d'un revers de main la sueur de son front.

« SANS BLAGUE ESPECE D'ABRUTI SANS CERVELLE, PAUV- ».

Je poussais un cri et tournais brusquement le volant avant que le pare-choc fonce droit sur un lampadaire.

BOOM.

Je gémis de douleur lorsque mon front frappa le volant et paniquai lorsque mon champ de vision fut envahi de petits points noir.

Merde, j'allais avoir une sacré bosse.

« Oh ma voiture… » Gémit Noah alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait abondamment de son arcade sourcilière.

Je me repris le plus rapidement possible en entendant soudain un klaxon de voiture et me reculai dans mon siège avec une grimace de douleur. Je fis rapidement marche arrière et démarrai en trombe pour rattraper la voiture de Mike, laissant derrière nous une dizaines de morts-vivants écrasés, une pelouse emprunte de traces noirs de pneus et un lampadaire tordu.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien derrière ? » demandais-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Va te faire foutre ! » entendis-je cracher Santana me faisant grimacer.

Eh bien au moins, cette aventure avait eu le mérite de redonner du piquant à Santana. J'entendis Brittany gronder Santana et eut un petit sourire.

« C'était trooooop cool ! » cria Sarah en riant des éclats.

« Parle pour toi » grommela Noah en tentant d'arrêter l'incroyable écoulement de sang avec son sweat.

Je lui jetais un regard inquiet avant de revenir rapidement à la route. La voiture de Noah avait assez prix cher comme ça. Comme pour nous d'ailleurs.

« Bon, l'essentiel c'est que nous soyons tous sains et saufs, n'est-ce pas ? » riais-je nerveusement en voyant les visages maussades de Santana et de Noah.

Personne ne me répondit.

* * *

**Titre du prochain chapitre :**** Des nouveaux survivants. **

**A la prochaine… **


	7. Des nouveaux survivants

Chapitre 5 : Des nouveaux survivants.

**Désolé pour la longue attente, je ne pensais pas que le retour des vacances serait aussi chargé en devoirs... J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. **

**P'tit griffon : Hmm... très bonne question. Je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé (honte à moi !). Mais je vais quand même tenter de me rattraper en disant que chacun à sa manière de réagir et que par exemple, pour le cas de Rachel, tout s'est enchaîné si vite qu'elle n'a pas eu un seul instant pour réfléchir de manière rationnelle dans cette apocalypse complètement irrationnelle... **

**Naya22 : Ca ne m'étonne même pas de me faire engueuler une nouvelle fois par toi de toute façon ! Et puis, ce ne serait pas vraiment drôle de faciliter les choses entre Quinn et Rachel. Elles sont deux caractères forts donc ce serait même étonnant qu'elles deviennent inséparables du jour au lendemain. Nan, moi je préfère prendre mon temps et les mettre dans des situations délicates, c'est plus marrant ;)**

**Merci à Meg1287, Crepouille et Juuuuulie (tu te rend compte que j'ai dit recompter dix fois les 'u' de ton identifiant en ayant peur de me tromper ?! :P) pour vos reviews. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, la mettent dans leur favoris... Et aussi merci pour votre indulgence envers mes fautes d'orthographes et mon retard qui devient quasi quotidien maintenant... **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

_Sur une autoroute, près de la sortie de Lima..._

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête pour faire une chose pareil Berry ?! » hurla Quinn en s'approchant à grands pas de moi.

Je pris peur en voyant ses sourcils froncés et l'air fou qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Ca y est, j'en était sure. Elle était devenue folle. Et elle allait me tuer.

Laissant mon courage de côté, je me repliai le plus rapidement possible dans la voiture de Noah et fermai à clé juste avant que la main de Quinn ne se plaque violemment sur ma vitre. Je sursautai de frayeur et la regarda beugler quelque chose à Noah qui pressait toujours son sweat contre son arcade sourcilière.

« Ouvres cette foutue porte Berry ! » m'ordonna un instant après la blonde en donnant des coups de pieds à la porte conductrice.

Je déglutis difficilement et fronçai des sourcils en voyant Santana , à quelques mètres de la voiture, rire de plaisir en me voyant dans une situation aussi... délicate.

« Tu voulais tous les faire tuer ou quoi ?! Est-ce qu'il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que vous auriez pu y rester tous en faisant cet acte digne d'un abruti de première sans cervelle ! » continua Quinn avant de jurer lorsque son pied frappa trop fort la porte qui ne broncha pas.

« Mike allait se faire avoir ! » me défendis-je en levant les mains en l'air d'un air innocent « Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser se faire mordre par ces morts-vivants, non ?! ».

« Au fait, merci pour ça Rachel, tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal ! » cria Mike pour se faire entendre à travers les cris de Quinn, accoudé au capot de sa nouvelle voiture stationnée devant celle de Noah.

Je lui fis un sincère sourire, loin du monde honteuse d'avoir risqué la vie de cinq personnes, y compris la mienne pour sauver Mike. Si nous ne nous serons pas les coudes, c'était certain que notre groupe allait rapidement s'amaigrir et je ne pouvais supporter de voir encore un de mes proches mourir. Chaque être humain était précieux à présent.

« Rachel, c'est bon, sort de la voiture ! » me fit Noah lorsque Quinn s'éloigna en rageant pour se mettre à marcher sur la route.

Après avoir réussi à éviter une horde de morts-vivants, nous avions roulés jusqu'à la frontière de Lima et nous nous étions arrêtés sur la grande route. Il n'y avait plus personne aux alentours. Même pas une voiture abandonnée. Ils avaient dû tous tenter de s'enfuir de l'État d'Ohio. Mais en voyant à quel point l'épidémie s'était si rapidement étendue, je craignais, que malheureusement, cette épidémie meurtrière n'ai réussi à sortir de l'Ohio. Peut-être même qu'a cette heure-ci, les autres états étaient-ils au même point que nous, ou pire encore. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Et si tout le continent Américain était atteint ? Qu'allions-nous faire dans un pays peuplé de morts-vivants ? Je soupirai lourdement en déverrouillant les portes et sortis lentement de la voiture, plus maussade que tout à l'heure. Au moins, dans la rue de Joe, je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences. J'avais agis, c'est tout. Mais maintenant, que nous restaient-ils ?

Le ranch de Becca.

Je serrai les mâchoires d'un air déterminé à cette pensée. J'étais déterminée à atteindre le ranch de Becca. Ce serait un long voyage mais son ranch était sécurisé comme aucun autre. J'étais d'ailleurs, certaine que tante Becca était encore en vie.

« Hé, je pense que tu devrais aller la voir » me conseilla soudain Noah en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. De quoi parlait-il ? « Quinn, elle... avec la mort de Joe et tout... je pense qu'elle a eu juste peur de perdre encore des amis à qui elle tient énormément. Surtout que maintenant il n'y a plus que nous » enchaîna Noah d'un triste sourire.

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison » soupirais-je en me passant une main sur mon visage.

Je grimaçai lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent une légère bosse sur mon front. Mon Dieu, je n'osais imaginer la sale tête que je devais avoir en ce moment. Je relevais le regard et me sentis aussi coupable en voyant le pansement qui était sur l'arcade sourcilière de Noah. Celui-ci me fit un sourire rassurant.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça me fait une blessure de guerre, c'est cool » dit-il en haussant les épaules, d'une voix légère. Je souris doucement devant ses pitreries et détournai le regard pour voir Quinn s'asseoir au bord de la route, à quelques mètres de nous.

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance » dis-je de ma voix la plus joyeuse.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me mis à marcher lentement vers Quinn, redoutant terriblement notre prochaine confrontation. Il fallait dire que ce matin ne s'était pas très bien terminé.

« Salut » fis-je d'une voix faible en m'asseyant prudemment à côté d'elle.

Quinn ne broncha pas, se contenta de fixer les hautes herbes qui entouraient de part et d'autre la grande route. Je baissai la tête vers mes mains jointes et soupirai doucement. Qu'étais-je sensée dire ?

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur » marmonnai-je en me tortillant « Je... juste, je ne pensais qu'à sauver Mike, pas aux conséquences ou aux réactions des autres ».

« Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie Rachel » répliqua-t-elle sèchement en serrant les dents « Même chose pour les autres ».

Je déglutis difficilement et affichai un air coupable.

« Désolé » me contentais-je de dire avec une grimace.

Quinn soupira lourdement me faisant lever la tête. Je la vis arracher une herbe haute et se mettre à l'enrouler autour de son index avant de la défaire et ainsi de suite.

« On n'a plus le droit de prendre autant de risque maintenant, il n'y a plus d'hôpitaux pour nous sauver. Tu imagines si l'un d'entre vous se seriez véritablement blessé et que cette blessure aurait eu besoin d'un médecin ? On l'aurait perdu parce qu'aucun de nous n'est médecin. On ne peut... » Elle s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce « Notre groupe est déjà assez fragile comme ça, avec Sam qui perd les pédales, Santana qui est traumatisée après avoir vu son père... » Quinn, s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre « Et Mike qui pleure chaque nuit à cause de la mort de Tina... Si on t'avait perdu... » sa voix se brisa et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je me rapprochais d'elle jusqu'à ce que tout son côté droit prenne appui sur mon côté gauche.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire Quinn et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pris autant de risque et que ça t'est fait aussi peur. Je ne le referais plus » lui promis-je en tentant de capturer son regard avec le mien.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt oui » grommela-t-elle en me lançant un regard sévère.

Je déglutis difficilement.

« Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, Mike est en vie, tout le monde est en parfaite santé et Santana semble avoir retrouvée la fougue qui l'a caractérisait tant avant, et je veux dire par la, ses incontournables insultes et ses menaces en l'air » gloussai-je doucement faisant sourire Quinn.

« Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Je crois que ce petit tour en voiture, pour le moins mouvementé, lui a remis les idées en place, malheureusement pour nous » plaisanta la blonde avec un gloussement.

Un agréable silence ne tarda pas de s'installer entre nous deux.

« Hé les filles, c'est l'heure de se remettre au travail. On va fouiller la maison de Finn et de Kurt ! » nous annonça Noah en nous faisant signe de revenir.

« Eh bien je crois que la récré est terminé » soupira Quinn en se relevant.

Je fis de même et la suivit jusqu'aux voitures, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir réussi à arranger les choses entre nous. Elle n'était pas si folle que ça en fin de compte.

* * *

_Résidence Hummel-Hudson..._

Noah stoppa la voiture juste en face de la porte de la maison des Hummel-Hudson.

« Bon, Santana je te fais confiance, surveille bien qu'aucun de ces monstres ne viennent trop près. Je préfère éviter que Rachel ne nous refasse un de ces tours de manège » grommela Noah en passant une batte de base-ball à la latina qui hocha la tête.

Je tirais puérilement la langue à Noah puis sortis de la voiture, mon pistolet coincé dans le devant de mon jean. Je le sortis prudemment tandis que Mike et Sam examinait la porte d'un air sérieux.

« Elle est fermée à clé » m'apprit Mike lorsque je l'eus rejoint.

Aussitôt mon cœur s'emballa à toute vitesse. Peut-être que quelqu'un de vivant se cachait derrière cette porte. Et si c'était Kurt ou Finn ? Ou peut-être même les deux ?

« A qui l'honneur ? » demanda Noah, en arrivant près de moi avec un sourire narquois « J'ai déjà défoncé la porte de Mike alors ne comptait pas sur moi sur ce coup-la » rajouta-il précipitamment en levant les mains en l'air.

Je me tournais vers les deux autres garçons qui échangèrent un regard.

« Bon je le fais, c'est moi le plus costaud d'entre nous deux, sans vouloir t'offenser Mike » décida Sam avec un sourire pour le jeune asiatique qui roula des yeux.

« Non je t'en prie, ce n'est pas moi qui aurait un énorme bleu après ».

« Bon, c'est quand vous voulez les garçons ! » m'énervais-je, les bras croisés sur le torse et mon pied rebondissant rapidement contre le sol.

Je lançais rapidement un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour constater que Quinn était accoudé à la voiture de Mike et nous surveillait silencieusement.

Sam recula de quelques mètres tandis que nous nous éloignions un peu de la porte. Et avec un cri de guerre, il s'élança à toute vitesse vers la porte avant que son épaule ne s'écrase violemment contre la porte qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Cependant Sam lui si, et s'effondra par terre en gémissant de douleur, le visage tordu par une grimace et la main pressée contre son épaule qui devait surement lui faire très mal en ce moment. Je le regardais avec inquiétude tandis que les deux autres garçons éclataient de rire devant sa piètre tentative de défoncer une porte.

« Je t'aurais bien proposé de prendre mon équipement de football mais tu avais l'air si confiant » s'exclama Noah avant de frapper dans la main de Mike.

Je levais les yeux en l'air devant leurs gamineries et allais aider Sam à se relever.

« Je vais te chercher ce qu'il te faut » le rassurai-je avec un sourire avant de partir en courant vers le 4X4 de Noah.

J'ouvris rapidement le coffre et attrapais le plastron avant de revenir sur mes pas. Sam l'attrapa en grommelant un merci et l'enfila avec une grimace de douleur.

« Je me vengerais les gars » leur promit-il avec un regard noir avant de crier et de se lancer contre la porte qui, cette fois-ci trembla.

« Allez encore une fois ! » l'encourageais-je.

« Ouais vas-y Evans, montre nous ce que t'as dans le ventre » se moqua Noah en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Je roulais des yeux en soupirant.

Les mecs et leur stupide virilité...

Après quatre coups et beaucoup de gémissements et de cris enragés, la porte céda et Sam se retrouva à plat ventre, le front plaqué contre le sol. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre et je relevais les yeux pour voir Burt Hummel avec un fusil entre les mains. Mon visage pâlit en me rendant compte qu'il était en train de viser Sam. Et je fis ce que toute bonne personne aurait fait dans une telle situation : je poussais un cri de peur en le regardant avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

« _Merde_... euh désolé je sais que vous n'aimez pas les jurons. Je voulais dire attendez monsieur Hummel, on n'est pas des morts-vivants ! » le rassura maladroitement et précipitamment Noah en levant les mains en l'air, bientôt suivit par Mike qui avait les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Sam, quant à lui, n'osa bouger un muscle et resta étalé sur la porte écroulée. Burt releva les yeux et j'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant ses yeux injectés de sang, et l'air exténué et effondré qu'il avait sur le visage.

« Hé, monsieur Hummel, c'est moi Rachel » dis-je prudemment en avançant lentement vers lui « Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Rachel Berry, je suis l'une des amis de Kurt... votre fils » continuais-je en contournant Sam pour me poster devant Burt.

En entendant le prénom de son fils, il s'effondra par terre en sanglots et lâcha l'arme. J'eus un instant peur qu'un coup de fusil ne parte mais il n'en fut rien et je me précipitais vers le père de Kurt pour le soutenir. Je grimaçais lorsque l'odeur de l'alcool frappa de plein fouet mes narines.

« J-je... Mon f-fils... je ne sais pas où il est... j'ai... j'ai besoin de le retrouver ! » s'écria brusquement Burt en tentant de se relever mais il trébucha sur ses pieds et s'écroula un nouvelle fois.

Je jurais doucement et l'aidait tant bien que mal à le redresser tandis que Noah venait me secourir.

« Hé, doucement monsieur Hummel, doucement » fit-il de sa voix la plus douce en passant un bras autour de la taille de Burt qui se contenta de dodeliner de la tête dans les deux sens.

« J'ai... j'ai besoin de retrouver mon fils... Il... il ne sait pas comment se défendre ! Il a besoin de moi ! » se débattit le père en criant de plus en plus fort.

Je jetais un regard inquiet à la rue, de peur de voir arriver d'une seconde à l'autre une horde telle que celle de la rue de Joe. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que Santana était sorti de la voiture pour aller se poster devant la voiture, aux aguets tandis que Quinn, qui avait été rejointe par Sam faisaient des rondes sur la route qui étaient en face de la maison.

« On a besoin de bouger » siffla Noah entre ses dents serrées.

« Lachez-moi ! J'ai besoin de trouver Kurt ! » hurla Burt en poussant violemment Noah qui percuta durement le cadre de la porte d'entrée avec un grognement. Je pris un peu de recul et levais les mains en l'air en voyant Burt regardait autour de lui d'un air hagard.

« Ou est-il ? OU EST MON FILS ? DIT LE MOI ! » ordonna-t-il en attrapant Noah par le col de sa veste.

« Wow wow wow, doucement monsieur Hummel, on ne vous veut aucun mal » dit précipitamment Mike en s'approchant le plus rapidement possible du père de Kurt sans essayer de faire de gestes brusques « On pensait qu'il était ici, avec vous. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venu ici vous chercher » expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Ou est la mère de Finn ? » demandais-je soudain en fronçant des sourcils.

Le visage de Burt se désintégra en quelques secondes après cette question et il s'effondra une nouvelle fois en poussant un gémissement de douleur, les mains pressées contre sa tête.

« J'ai essayé de la sauver... je vous le jure ! Mais c'était trop tard, je... je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle... Je-je suis tellement désolé... » sanglota-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermer et me détournais un instant d'eux en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Encore un mort. La mère de Finn n'avait pas méritée cela, elle avait été tellement gentille avec moi. M'avait fait promettre de ne pas me laisser faire si Finn tentait quoi que ce soit ou même un autre garçon, d'ailleurs cela m'avait bien fait rire. Finn n'aurait pas été capable de faire de mal à une mouche. Non, elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais qui le méritait après tout ? Quoi que ce soit la réponse à cette question il n'en était pas moins qu'une nouvelle personne de notre entourage était morte. Sans que nous n'ayons pu faire quelque chose.

Mais il fallait qu'on parte maintenant, on ne pouvait pas s'attardait trop longtemps ici, surtout avec les cris que le père de Kurt avait poussé.

Je m'agenouillais devant Burt et lui fis un triste sourire en prenant sa main tremblante dans les miennes.

« Vous avez fait votre possible monsieur Hummel, vous n'avez pas à être désolé pour ça mais vous pouvez toujours faire quelque chose. Vous pouvez venir avec nous et nous aider à retrouver Kurt et Finn. Vous pouvez essayer de les sauver eux » lui dis-je avec détermination « _On_ peut les retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que la même chose dont Carol a été victime ne leur arrive. Venez avec nous, aidez-nous à retrouver _vos fils_ ».

Pendant le discours, Burt à mon grand soulagement, s'était légèrement dégrisé. Il renifla doucement et hocha lentement de la tête.

« D'accord Rachel, d'accord. Je vous aiderais à retrouver mes fils » affirma-t-il d'une voix rauque, brisée.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement tandis que Mike et Noah se précipitaient vers Burt pour l'aider à se relever et le conduisaient vers la BMW le plus rapidement possible sans pour autant le brusquer. Quinn s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte arrière et laissa passer les garçons qui s'occupèrent du reste. Je jetais un regard à la maison des Hummel-Hudson puis baissais les yeux en me détournant de cette vision.

Cette vie-là n'existait plus à présent.

* * *

« Ils ont sûrement dû quitter la ville. Pas possible qu'ils soient encore ici, on les aurait déjà repérés depuis longtemps sinon » fis-je à voix haute, plongée dans mes pensées.

« Rachel, on ne sait même pas s'ils sont encore en vie » me murmura Noah en me lançant un regard inquiet avant de regarder à nouveau la route, les poings serrés autour du volant.

« Ils doivent être avec Shuester et madame Pillsbury » me convainquais-je en ignorant la remarque de mon ami qui poussa un lourd soupir.

« Ok, imaginons que ce que tu dis soit vrai » fit soudain Noah attisant mon intérêt « Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse les retrouver ? Lima, c'est une chose mais l'Ohio en est une autre Rachel. Ca s'trouve, ils ne sont d'ailleurs même plus dans l'État ! ».

« Où ça se trouve, ils y sont toujours » rétorquai-je fermement.

« Rachel, écoute je sais que Kurt et Finn étaient- »

« Sont » le corrigeai rapidement avec une voix froide « Ils _sont_ toujours en vie ».

Noah serra les dents et reprit avec difficulté « Je sais que Kurt et Finn sont de très bon amis à toi mais j'ai peur que tu te fasses de faux espoirs et que le réveil ne se fasse trop dur, ok. Tu dois rester logique dans ce que tu dis et penses. Tu ne dois pas te laisser dépasser par tes amitiés ou ce que tu ressens, surtout pas maintenant. La survie de notre groupe en dépend, tu comprends ? Regarde Sam, la scène de ce matin aurait pu très vite tourner au drame » me dit-il d'un air grave.

Je secouais lentement la tête d'un air ahuri. En fin de compte, ce que voulait Noah c'était que j'oublie Finn et Kurt, c'est ça ?

Oh, mais c'était tout simple alors...

_Un vrai jeu d'enfant même !_

Non mais me prenait-il sérieusement pour un putain de robot sans sentiments ou quoi ?!

« Tu veux que j'oublie ce qu'ils sont pour moi Noah ?! » sifflai-je de plus en plus énervée « Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis Noah ? Parce que j'ai quelques doutes en ce moment ! Tu me connais, tu sais à quel point je ne peux pas rester insensible face à une situation, tu sais à quel point mes amis comptent pour moi ! Alors comment peux-tu oser me demander de faire une telle chose ?! ».

« Hé, tu peux pas la fermer le microbe ! » cria à l'arrière Santana.

Je tournai rapidement la tête vers la banquette arrière et lançais un regard noir à la latina qui avait la tête appuyé sur l'épaule de Brittany, qui elle, regardait le paysage d'un air rêveur.

« Parle mieux Santana, il y a un enfant dans cette voiture » la grondais-je.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Rachie même si c'est très gentil. C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude avec Puck maintenant » fis soudain la petite voix de Sarah qui jouait tranquillement avec une peluche en forme de lapin et un autre en forme d'ours.

Je lançais un regard indigné à Noah qui gémit en accélérant.

« Et la base militaire ? » fis-je soudain en me remettant correctement dans mon siège.

Noah me lança un regard surpris, à la limite du choqué face au brusque changement de discussion.

« Ils auraient pu trouver refuge là-bas » enchaînais-je avec un sourire de plus en plus grand « C'est vraiment possible Noah, et assez logique en somme. Je veux dire, nous n'avons vu aucun militaire traîner dans les parages, c'est sûrement parce qu'on leur a donné l'ordre de rentrer à la base pour protéger les survivants qu'ils ont pu y rassembler ».

« Ou peut-être qu'ils ont simplement pris la fuite » contra Puck avec un rictus.

Je fronçais des sourcils, sceptique de cette éventuelle possibilité.

« Pour aller où ? » me moquais-je enfin « Leur seul travail est de protéger les habitants et puis, il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir que dans une situation pareil, le mieux à faire est de rester grouper et de trouver le plus de survivants possibles pour augmenter les chances de survie » terminais-je avec un sourire narquois en voyant que j'avais réussi à protester l'argument de Noah. Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air renfrogné mais ne tenta pas de répliquer à ma plus grande joie.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sont encore en vie » murmurais-je après un long moment de silence « J'en suis sure ».

* * *

_Lycée McKinley..._

« On peut encore faire demi-tour » dit Clarisse, l'air grave « On aurait qu'à retourner dans la voiture et ne plus jamais nous retourner ».

« Non, on y va » protesta Finn en lui lançant un regard ferme et déterminé.

Clarisse poussa un lourd soupir.

« On va se faire tuer avant même qu'on atteigne les portes du lycée Finn, c'est du suicide » siffla-t-elle.

Finn l'ignora et regarda silencieusement la voiture de mademoiselle Pillsbury entrer à toute vitesse dans le parking remplie de morts-vivants. Le plan était assez simple. Pendant que mademoiselle Pillsbury et Mercedes emmèneraient loin les zombies avec la voiture, Clarisse et lui s'introduiraient rapidement dans le lycée pour aller chercher monsieur Shuester ou d'éventuels survivants. Pour l'occasion, des files de boites de conserves avaient étés accrochés à l'arrière de la voiture de mademoiselle Pillsbury et faisaient un bruit monstre.

Clarisse grinça des dents et se mit à gesticuler, l'air nerveux.

« On va tous mourir » gémit-elle derrière-lui alors qu'ils s'étaient cachés dernière un buisson.

« Chut ! ».

La voiture frappa quelques dizaines de morts-vivants dont la majorité se relevèrent comme s'il ne s'était rien passée. La voiture fit ensuite un grand tour du parking pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde et quitta lentement le parking avec des centaines de morts-vivant à sa poursuite.

« Ca marche » murmura Finn avec un grand sourire aux lèvres « Elles ont réussi ! ».

« Je présume que c'est maintenant à notre tour de réussir » marmonna Clarisse en se redressant, l'air renfrogné.

« Où sont-ils tous passés ? » chuchota Clarisse en serrant avec crainte la hache qu'elle tenait.

Finn regarda avec méfiance autour de lui, le corps crispé de tension. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs du lycée, mise à part quelques restes de cadavres éparpillés qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Peut-être qu'ils ont tous évacués vers le parking et ça expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient si nombreux » proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ce qu'il y avait sur le parking était le tiers des personnes qui sont étudiaient ici Finn, c'est impossible » refusa la rousse en secouant la tête « Quelqu'un a dû les enfermer quelques part, peut-être dans le stade ou- ».

« Dans le gymnase » termina le jeune homme en croisant son regard « C'est là que tous les élèves doivent se rendre lorsque l'alarme incendie se déclenche. Ils ont dû sûrement tous se réfugier là-bas. Peut-être qu'ils sont encore en vie ! » s'exclama-t-il en accélérant.

« Je ne veux pas gâcher ta joie mais je pense que s'ils sont encore en vie, ils ont dû partir d'ici il y a longtemps » le contredit-elle.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire au moins preuve d'un peu d'optimisme s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-il en la dévisageant avec incrédulité.

Clarisse fronçant des sourcils en réfléchissant. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ça alors qu'ils étaient dans une apocalypse et qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de leur famille, qu'ils ne voyaient aucun militaire dans les parages successible de les sauver et qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de plan B en cas de problèmes ? Plutôt dire qu'ils étaient déjà morts si des zombies se pointaient ici.

Nan, aucune chance qu'elle arrive à jouer la fille optimiste.

Mais en voyant le regard désespéré de Finn, elle soupira lourdement et tenta de trouver quelque chose... _d'optimiste_.

« Eh bien c'est une belle journée pour une apocalypse ou les morts renaissent pour tuer les vivants » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de reprendre : « Même si j'aurais aimé la passer à bronzer près de la piscine plutôt que d'essayer de ne pas me faire tuer et de trouver quelqu'un quoi doit être probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est ».

Finn gémit et se retint de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Dieu, cette fille s'entendrait à merveille avec Quinn. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas été le cas.

« Monsieur Shuester n'est pas mort d'accord ? Je suis sure qu'il a trouvé une cachette et qu'il n'est pas seul » lui dit-il en lui faisant face « Mais on ne pourra pas le trouver si tu n'y crois pas ».

Clarisse roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Je ne vais pas me forcer à croire en quelque chose que je ne crois pas, ce n'est même pas possible ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort » souffla Finn avant de se retourner et d'approcher à grands pas des doubles portes rouge du gymnase.

Clarisse trottina derrière lui pour le rattraper et ignorer l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait pris en entendant les mots du jeune homme. Elle se pencha sur la petite vitrine qu'il y avait au centre de la porte et lâcha un hoquet d'horreur en voyant ce qu'elle redoutait le plus de voir :

Une centaine de mort-vivants.

« Oh merde » lâcha Finn d'une voix tremblante en trébuchant lorsqu'il tenta de reculer.

Clarisse prit peur en voyant les plus proches zombies se retourner vers eux et se mettre à frapper sur les portes. Une grande fissure apparut soudain sur l'une des deux vitrines des portes faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Clarisse resta un instant interdite face aux doubles portes qui tremblaient de plus en plus violemment à mesure que les zombies se regrouper et se presser contre elle en grognant et en gémissant.

« Allez, faut qu'on parte » fit Clarisse en clignant les yeux.

Elle détourna le regard et attrapa la main de Finn pour le forcer à faire demi-tour. Ils se mirent à courir en entendant les grognements s'intensifier derrière eux et tournèrent brusquement dans un couloir pour voir trois de zombies se retourner vers eux en penchant la tête sur le coté, la bouche ouverte.

« Oh non, putain » jura d'une voix terrifiée Finn en la tirant par la main pour changer une nouvelle fois de couloir.

Clarisse ne tarda pas à le dépasser en mettant à exécution les nombreuses heures d'entraînement cheerleading qu'elle avait eu. Elle lâcha la main de Finn et le distança de quelques mètres afin de partie en éclaireuse pour voir si le chemin était libre. Sa queue de cheval rousse se mit à claquer sur son dos alors qu'elle courrait le plus rapidement possible, ses chaussures blanches de sport crissant contre le sol lorsqu'elle tournait.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une horde d'une dizaine de zombies se dresser devant elle et jura en faisant volte-face pour déguerpir à toute vitesse. Deux couloirs plus loin, elle se cogna contre la grande carrure de Finn qui la rattrapa in extremis au dernier moment. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Clarisse détourna le regard en rougissant.

« On est cernés » lui apprit-elle en jetant un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule.

Finn jura et regarda autour de lui avant que son regard ne se fixe sur quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard qui tomba sur une porte fermée.

« C'est la salle du glee club » lui expliqua-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

« Non Finn arrête avec ça ! On va se faire tuer ! » s'énerva-t-elle en serrant sa hache.

Il ne lui répondit pas et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clé. Il se retourna vers elle et ils échangèrent un long regard. Se pourrait-il que... ?

« Il y a quelqu'un la dedans ? » cria Clarisse en se précipitant vers la porte avant de frapper dessus « Hé, ouvrez nous ! ».

« On n'est pas contaminés ! Ouvrez nous la porte s'il vous plaît ! » cria Finn en frappant à son tour sur la porte.

Soudain des grognements les firent sursauter de peur. Clarisse écarquilla les yeux en voyant la horde de zombies apparaître au coin du couloir.

« Ils sont là ! » cria-t-elle avec panique en frappant plus fort sur la porte « S'il vous plaît ! On vous jure qu'on n'est pas contaminés ! » cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ouvrez cette putain de porte » hurla Finn en frappant la porte de son épaule « JE VOUS JURE QUE SI VOUS N'OUVREZ PAS, JE LA DEFONCE ET ON CREVERA TOUS ! ».

« Finn... Finn regarde ! » lui dit Clarisse en le forçant à se retourner.

Il regarda l'autre bout du couloir qui n'était pas pris par la horde et poussa un hoquet d'horreur en voyant des dizaines de zombies se bousculer, se presser contre les murs pour pouvoir se traîner jusqu'à eux.

« Non non non… NON ! » hurla-t-il en tentant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la porte.

« OUVREZ LA- ».

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils tombèrent au sol. Ils entendirent ensuite un claquement de porte suivit par un crissement de meubles. Clarisse se releva en grimaçant, la hache toujours dans la main et écarquilla les yeux en faisant face à une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir.

« Monsieur Shuester ! » cria Finn en se jetant au bras de son professeur qui le sera fermement contre lui.

« Finn ça va ? Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda ce dernier en inspectant avec inquiétude son visage.

Le jeune homme secoua rapidement la tête et eut un rire incrédule en regardant son professeur.

Il était vivant ! Ils avaient réussi !

Clarisse regarda autour d'elle, examinant déjà les possibles sortis de secours qui se résumaient aux vitres situé en haut des murs. Mais son regard tomba soudain sur deux jeunes hommes qui regardaient avec des larmes aux yeux Finn. Elle haussa les sourcils, choquée de découvrir d'autres survivants.

« Qui c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en les regardant avec méfiance.

Finn se détacha de son professeur pour savoir de quoi elle parlait mais se figea lorsqu'il tomba sur deux autres personnes.

« Kurt ? Blaine ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un air choqué « Vous… vous êtes vivants ».

« Content de te revoir en vie Finn ».

* * *

**Wouah hein ? ;)**

**Je sais, je sais, beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ce chapitre. **

**Déjà, les survivants. J'espère que Crepouille est heureuse/heureux (?), tout comme les fan de Klaine du geste que j'ai fait parce que comme vous l'auraient constaté le couple Klaine est de retour ! Tout comme Mr Shue et le père de Kurt, Burt. **

**Maintenant j'aimerais savoir si vous aimez Clarisse. Vous en savez un peu plus sur sa vie grâce à sa chapitre donc j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça. N'hésitez pas à tout me dire !**

**Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre le week-end prochain. Je ne promet rien mais normalement ça devrait vraiment se faire. Alors gardez espoir ! :)**

**A La prochaine... **

**-S **


	8. La pire solitude, c'est celle

Chapitre 7 : _« La pire solitude, c'est celle d'un homme qui n'a point d'amis » _

_(_Francis Bacon).

Hé oui, je suis en vie ! Non, plus sérieusement. Je m'excuse pour le retard, avec tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, j'ai a peine une minute pour moi... Mais j'essaie du mieux que je peux d'avancer dans les histoires.

Kassiopee : Au début de mon histoire, j'explique que Finn et Rachel ne sont plus ensemble. Je trouvais ça trop compliqué de les garder ensemble, surtout que faire un autre triangle amoureux m'aurait un peu lassé. Pour Clarisse, comme tu l'as deviné, je me suis inspiré de Percy Jackson. J'adore ce personnage ! Un personnage au premier abord, vraiment détestable, arrogant et égoïste mais très attachant lorsqu'on creuse un peu plus. J'y ai pensé aussi, a commencé avec un petit groupe puis l'agrandir mais j'ai préféré commençait avec tous les personnages et montrer leurs réactions face à cette apocalypse.

Merci à tous les autres revieweurs pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_Lycée McKinley..._

Clarisse soupira pour la centième fois. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre du : « Oh mon Dieu vous êtes vivants, je vous aime et je ne vous abandonnerais plus jamais, je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit sur blablabla... ».

Elle croisa les bras sur son torse tandis que Finn se jetait sur Kurt pour l'étreindre en riant et finit par détourner le regard lorsque cette image lui devint trop insupportable. Malgré ses efforts, elle ressentait de la jalouse envers Finn et le reste de ses amis. Eux s'étaient retrouvés mais elle, elle n'avait personne.

Pas que ses parents lui manquaient...

Son père était un connard qui se défonçait aux drogues et baisait toutes les putes qu'ils voyaient et revenait le soir pour frapper sa mère, et des fois elle-même.

Sérieusement, si elle souhaitait que quelqu'un meurt dans cette foutue apocalypse c'était bien son salopard de père.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas si c'était son vrai père puisque sa mère, avant de l'avoir, avait était une prostituée qui tentait de survivre dans la rue. Quand un beau jour, le chevalier en armure argenté (son prétendu père) se pointa et décida de la sauver. Si seulement elle avait su que cette armure était en carton !

Clarisse n'en voulait pas trop à sa mère d'avoir était prostituée. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre même si elle n'arrivait pas entièrement à accepter qu'on puisse donner aussi facilement son corps à dix-huit ans. Non, elle en voulait à sa mère de n'avoir rien fait lorsque les coups ont commencés à pleuvoir et d'avoir toujours pardonné à son père ses multiples tromperies et sa violence.

Clarisse était dégoûtée par ça.

Comment pouvait-on ne pas réagir face à ça ? Elle avait bien tentée de le faire elle-même, sauf que son père l'avait menacé de la désinscrire du lycée et de la mettre de force dans un bordel. Elle lui avait crachée dessus et était partit en courant mais n'étais jamais allé voir la police. Trop peur que son père ai raison et que la police ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Lorsqu'elle était revenue chez elle, sa mère était couverte de bleues et c'était à peine si Clarisse l'a reconnue. Sa mère a marmonné toute la nuit « C'est pas de sa faute Clarisse. Il travaille dur pour nous et tu l'aides pas... Il a besoin de notre soutien tu comprends, il est fatigué... Il a besoin de nous... Il a besoin de toi Clarisse ».

Ouais, ben il pouvait toujours crever pour avoir son aide !

En fait, elle avait peut-être trouvée quelque chose d'optimiste dans cette foutue apocalypse...

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ses pensées.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Finn.

« Ca va Clarisse ? » s'enquit-il en lui touchant le bras.

Elle recula d'un pas et hocha de la tête.

« J'irais mieux lorsqu'on sera partis de ce lycée et que j'aurais enlevé ce foutu uniforme » répondit-elle, les dents serrées.

« Okaaay » fit lentement Finn en la dévisageant.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Ils sursautèrent tous de peur et se mirent à fixer la porte qui vibrait sous les coups qu'elle recevait.

« C'est eux » fit le plus efféminé des deux garçons en attrapant la main de l'autre, le regard craintif « Ils vont réussir à détruire la porte ».

« Sans blague Sherlock » grommela Clarisse en grimpant les marches ou étaient entreposés les chaises.

Elle en attrapa une et la plaqua contre le mur pour pouvoir se mettre debout dessus et regarder la vitrine. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle arriva à ouvrir la vitrine.

Pour une fois, il semblait que la chance soit avec eux.

« Hmm... ne faites pas attention à l'humour douteux de Clarisse, elle est juste sur les nerfs comme nous tous... » entendit-elle Finn dire lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon vous attendez quoi au juste ? Que ces morts-vivants défoncent la porte et viennent vous mangez ? » leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche en leur lançant un regard noir.

Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle et la jeune cheerleader céda sa place au garçon le plus efféminé que Finn appelait Kurt.

« Ne t'éloignes pas et reste devant, d'accord ? » lui conseilla Finn en tapotant doucement son dos.

Le garçon, aux yeux rougies par les larmes hocha la tête et échangea un baiser avec l'autre jeune homme avant de grimper sur la chaise. Il posa ses mains sur l'herbe et rampa hors de la vitrine. Lorsqu'il eut finit, celui avec le nœud papillon rouge prit sa place et bientôt se fut son propre tour. Elle rampa hors de la fenêtre avec agilité et se redressa rapidement pour attraper la hache que Finn lui tendait.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » cria-t-elle en attrapant le dos de la veste du professeur Shuester pour l'aider à sortir plus vite.

Finn grimpa sur la chaise au moment où la porte céda. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et se dépêcha comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Clarisse et monsieur Shuester l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent rapidement avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur l'herbe. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et resta un moment étalé par terre, la respiration sifflante.

Il commençait en avoir marre d'avoir peur de mourir.

« Elles devraient plus tarder à venir maintenant » déclara Clarisse en vérifiant sa montre.

Elle releva le regard et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Blaine au nœud de papillon passer sa tête hors du mur pour voir combien de morts-vivants étaient dans le parking. Elle l'attrapa par son pull bleu et le tira brusquement en arrière. Il trébucha en arrière et fut rattrapé par Finn qui la regarda avec confusion.

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème à toi ? Tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ?! » siffla-t-elle en le bousculant.

« Hé hé doucement » fit Shuester en l'écartant d'une main ferme.

Elle se dégagea et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Elle ne supportait pas trop que les hommes la touchent à cause de son père.

Il lui aura pourri la vie jusqu'à la fin hein.

« Si tu veux que tes copains survivent, t'as plutôt intérêt à les surveiller Finn » lança-t-elle au jeune homme avant de s'éloigner à grands pas d'eux. Quelques mètres plus loin, Finn l'a rattrapa et se mit à marcher silencieusement à côté d'elle.

« C'est dangereux de s'éloigner » lui dit-il en lui jetant un regard.

« C'est dangereux de vivre » rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules « Tout est dangereux Finn ».

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée Clarisse ? Je... je trouve que tu es bizarre depuis qu'on les a retrouvés... » lui avoua-t-il, le regard baissé.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bizarre ? » se moqua-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

« Vas-tu encore continuer longtemps à répondre par des questions à mes questions ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

Elle haussa les épaules mais ne put retenir un petit sourire.

« Peut-être... je n'ai pas encore décidé mais c'est assez marrant de le faire et de voir la frustration de ton interlocuteur tu sais, tu devrais essayer » lui dit-elle alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

« Hmm... je ne pense pas que c'est le meilleur moment pour tenter d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses » répliqua-t-il.

« Moi je trouve qu'au contraire, ça l'est. On ne sait même pas si dans une heure nous serons toujours en vie alors pourquoi se priver des choses qu'on a toujours rêvées de faire ? » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il prit un air songeur tandis qu'ils arrêtaient de marcher.

« Je suppose que sous ce point de vue tu as raison » lui accorda-t-il en hochant la tête.

« Tu remarqueras assez vite que j'ai souvent raison » le prévint-elle avec un sourire arrogant avant de se détourner de lui et de rejoindre le groupe sous le rire incrédule de Finn.

« On a vu une voiture là-bas, je crois qu'il y a des gens à l'intérieur » leur appris monsieur Shuester en pointant du doigt une voiture bleue stationné sur une route situé à quelques mètres du parking «... On dirait la voiture d'Emma ».

Finn et Clarisse échangèrent un long regard. C'était le lieu même ou mademoiselle Pillsbury les avaient récupérés.

« C'est eux » dit Finn en hochant la tête « Aucun doute ».

« Ouaip, c'est bien l'heure » renchérit Clarisse en regardant sa montre _Ice Watch_ blanche.

« Bon ben y'a plus qu'à les rejoindre maintenant ».

Ils se mirent à ramper comme Finn et Clarisse avait dû le faire pour partir du lycée et rejoignirent bien assez vite la route déserte. La porte conductrice de la voiture bleue s'ouvrit à la volée et une madame pillsbury en larmes s'élança vers monsieur Shuester qui l'a rattrapa in extremis en se mettant à pleurer aussi.

Clarisse baissa le regard sur ses chaussures alors que Mercedes sortait à son tour et prenait dans ses bras Blaine et Kurt en sanglotant : « On a eu si peur… ». Elle sentit le malaise le prendre en voyant du coin de l'œil Finn rejoignait ses amis avoir un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Et voilà.

Elle était de nouveau seule.

* * *

PDV Rachel :

_Quelque part dans Lima..._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » murmura Mike, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son gilet bleu marine.

Je regardais autour de moi, m'imprégnant lentement de mon nouvel entourage. J'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant les multiples cadres de photos de famille accrochés aux murs. Ces gens avaient l'air heureux sur les photos.

« On peut d'abord essayer de dormir pour reprendre des forces » grommela Puck, à moitié avachit sur un canapé, les yeux mi-ouverts et le regard fatigué.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on dorme avec ce qui se passe ? » siffla Sam en se redressant de son poste, près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

Seul un fin rideau vert cachait la fenêtre, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait fallu se passait de lumière. Nous étions tous plongés dans l'obscurité de la nuit, mis à part les petites bougies qu'on avait dispersés dans le salon pour éviter qu'on se cogne ou pour pouvoir voir le visage de notre voisin. Cette scène me fit rappeler notre dernière cachette. Appuyé contre le mur opposé à Sam, je réajustais la chaude couverture que je partageais avec Quinn.

« Ben tu fermes les yeux et tu penses plus à rien, c'est pourtant pas compliqué non ? » s'énerva Noah en serrant les dents.

La tension entre les deux jeunes hommes ne fit que s'accroître. Sam fit mine d'approcher Noah mais Mike alla poser une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Le blond détourna le regard et revint s'accouder près de la fenêtre.

« Il faut qu'on aille à la base militaire d'Ohio » lâchai-je, n'y tenant plus.

Noah se redressa d'un seul coup, comme si on venait de lui renverser un seau d'eau sur le visage et me fusilla du regard.

« Je t'avais dit de le garder pour toi ! » grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Leur faire des cachotteries ne servira à rien Noah » lui dis-je doucement « Soit on est une équipe et on fonctionne de cette manière-là, soit on se la joue perso et on n'a plus aucune chance de survie » ajoutais-je en le fixant intensément.

« Pourquoi tu voulais que Rachel ne nous dise rien ? » demanda Quinn, le regard sévère.

« Parce que j'en connais qui se jetterait la tête la première dans une simple hypothèse » répondit-il en lançant un regard insistant à Sam qui se contenta de le dévisager lui aussi.

« Vous voulez peut-être nous partager autre chose ? » fit Quinn en me regardant.

Je me sentis soudain coupable en repensant au fait que j'avais un instant douté d'eux, de nous. Je secouais lentement la tête, les lèvres pincées. Je ne pouvais pas leur avouer ça. On était trop faible et vulnérable pour se permettre une telle révélation de ma part.

« Non, rien d'autre » lui assurai-je, la voix faible.

La blonde me lança un regard suspicieux, tenter de fouiller toute trace de mensonge sur mon visage mais j'avais passée trop d'années à perfectionner mon côté comédienne pour me laisser avoir aussi facilement, et c'est bien pour cela que quelques secondes plus tard, elle détourna le regard sans avoir décelé quelque chose.

Je poussais un faible soupir de soulagement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles si méfiant de cette idée ? » demanda Mike en croisant les bras sur son torse « La base militaire est sans doute l'endroit le plus sécurisé de cet État, c'est sans doute notre meilleure chance de trouver un bon refuge ».

« Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent ! » m'écriai-je avec un sourire.

Puck roula des yeux.

« Et si la base a été infestée ? » répliqua Quinn m'enlevant toute envie de sourire.

Puck se redressa d'un air satisfait alors que je le fusillais du regard.

« Ça reste quand même notre meilleure possibilité de trouver un endroit sécurisé » lui rappelai-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Sauf que si on entre dans cette base et qu'on se rend compte qu'elle est infestée de ces morts-vivants, il sera trop tard pour faire demi-tour et notre meilleure chance deviendra notre pire chance ».

« Sérieusement Quinn, tu ne peux pas être un peu optimiste ? » gémit Santana en descendant l'escalier qui donnait aux chambres et aux salles de bains.

La blonde se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, l'air coupable.

« Désolé d'essayer de déceler les moindres fissures de cet éventuel plan » se défendit-elle en tirant la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Je la regardais d'un air attendri avant de me racler la gorge et de détourner le regard.

« Enfin remise de ce tour de voiture Santana ? » fis-je d'un ton joyeux.

Elle me fit un doigt d'honneur avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine. Mon sourire se fana alors que Quinn pouffait de rire à côté de moi. Au moins, j'avais réussi à rendre quelqu'un de meilleure humeur.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Burt. Il ne jure que par la vengeance et ça me fout les j'tons » fit soudain Sam à voix basse.

J'haussais un sourcil, avait-il peur que le père de Kurt puisse l'entendre alors qu'il dormait depuis quelques heures à l'étage ?

« On peut rien y faire Sam. Monsieur Hummel n'a plus personne, il ne sait pas où sont Kurt et Finn, et il a vu sa femme mourir » protesta Mike, l'air triste.

Je baissais la tête sur mes mains entrelacées. Je clignais des yeux lorsque les larmes se mirent à brouiller ma vue. Je ne voulais pas penser à eux. Penser à ce qui avait pu leur arriver. C'était trop dur.

« Moi je serais devenu fou depuis longtemps » marmonna Puck, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

« Il pourrait être dangereux » répliqua Sam en se redressant.

« Toi aussi tu pourrais être dangereux » lui rappelais-je sèchement en relevant la tête « On pourrait être tous dangereux, même Brittany. Mais se mettre à se méfier de son camarade n'arrangerait en rien à notre situation Sam. Plus nous nous méfierons les uns des autres, plus nous creuserons notre propre tombe. Il faut qu'on se fasse confiance » terminai-je en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« En attendant on est toujours en train de se cacher » cracha-t-il.

Je plissais les yeux. Il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

Que voulait-il qu'on fasse d'autre en pleine nuit à part se planquer et prier qu'on soit vivant demain ?!

« Mec, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ces derniers temps mais il faut que tu te calmes » le prévint Noah, les yeux fermés « J'sais pas, va faire un tour dehors et voir si l'une de ces charmantes zombies veut pas te faire découvrir les plaisirs du charnel... J'suis sûr que ça te détendrais » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je retroussais mon nez dans un air de dégoût tandis que Sam devenait rouge comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. J'entendis le ricanement moqueur de Santana s'élever depuis la cuisine alors que Quinn tentait de retenir son propre rire.

Vexé, Sam nous lança à tous un regard noir avant de monter à l'étage en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Mike ne tarda pas à le suivre en soupirant.

Un silence reposant s'installa dans la pièce. Bientôt les ronflements de Noah s'élevèrent qui bizarrement me détendis. Soudain, un poids léger se posa sur mon épaule, accélérant les battements de mon cœur. Je tournais légèrement les yeux pour voir la tête de Quinn reposer sur mon épaule.

« On est vraiment dans la merde, hein ? » fit-elle d'une voix endormit.

Je passais un bras hésitant autour de ses épaules.

« Au moins, on est ensemble » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle fredonna avec appréciation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fatigue eut fin de moi.


End file.
